


Tightrope

by Panda365



Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Brutasha - Freeform, Clint Barton friendship, Danger, Domestic Violence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Bruce Banner, Romance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 82,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: A mission in Italy leads to another in Russia, separating the newly married Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Various twists and turns force the couple and the rest of the team to put their personal lives on pause in order to help a couple of highly sought-after orphans.•Darker themes •PTSD •Battles •Friendship •Family
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Dear Sweet Antonia

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for warnings please. This work is not yet completed so I do not have a rating or alerts set just yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Pepper, and then rest of the team welcome Antonia Vivian Stark into the world.

Tony is enjoying some peace through the city in a leisurely flight on a brisk Wednesday evening in November, suddenly aware of an alert from Fury. He answers with a complaint and a raised voice in pure irritation;

"Yeah what."

'Don't you take that tone of voice with me-! I will beat your sorry ass!"

Tony lifts an eyebrow over Maria Hill's calling on Fury’s device, “Well then-."

'There's a situation in Queens that demands some attention.'

"On it. Sending an alert to the tower...Pepper?"

Potts answers his call immediately, 'I'm here.'

"Work calls. Correction; SHIED calls."

She huffs, 'Really? I mean I'm cramming in meetings with a huge belly- and there goes my pen…I can't bend over.'

"Yeah well, there won't be a meeting unless I can settle this issue in Queens."

Her voice pauses on the opposite end, 'Please be smart. Good luck.’

. * . * . * . * . * . *.

Clint pauses in his woodwork, screwdriver in his mouth when his device goes off with a buzzing alert. He moves to push up the sleeves of his light sweater and calls for his girlfriend still inside the small cabin;

"Yo Laura?"

"Coming,' the brunette steps out in her fall wrap and lifts her own device, 'Was that an alert?"

He nods and moves toward her to peck her cheek, "Need to grab my bow- are you good? Up here by yourself?"

"I'll crash my sister's. Maybe drag her up here with me to do some refurbishments. Hey,' she pecks his mouth, 'Don't let her boss you around. She can handle herself without taking it out on you, don't come home with another black eye-."

He lowers his head to throw the bow over his shoulder. He rolls his eyes with a chuckle, "Nat's fine- get to know her-."

"-You still haven't told your team about me have you? And I wasn't talking about Nat."

He nods with a sigh, "Oh... _her_."

. * . * . * . * . * .

"Yes Maria, I heard you the first time," the redhead wipes a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, red hair damp and sticking to her forehead when she checks her wristband for a detainator. She glances over her shoulder for a sign from Fury before blowing the facility. She holds a smug grin with a finger still on her earpiece;

"Did you have the balls to call Barton or am I doing that."

Maria sighs heavily, 'Just get your ass to Queens. It's not looking good.'

The director steps alongside Romanoff as they move for their vehicle, "Trouble in New York?"

"Always something,' she takes the towel he offers, 'You still owe Bruce and I a honeymoon."

"You're still bitter about that."

She tilts her head and huffs out a laugh, "That was supposed to be our summer. You called the second we got to Costa Rica."

Nick enters through the driver's side door, waiting until Natasha slips into the passenger seat before nodding with a softer voice, "I'll make it up to you."

She rotates her wrist and bites down on the release to remove her cuff, "Really? Because it's November- 5 months later and we've yet to catch a break."

He nods thoughtfully, "Take December off."

Natasha tilts her head with a light scoff, "For what? During his birthday and Christmas?"

"Yes?"

She sighs, "As normal as that sounds he's miserable all month; he hides, usually. Spends his December nights in the lab or with Tony."

"Maybe he'll sulk with you this year,' Fury smirks over Natasha's seemingly accepting response and nods, 'What about January?"

"Maybe...is Russia clear SHIELD wise?"

He refuses to answer and reaches for the radio to turn on the news.

Natasha crosses her arms and takes his hint, crossing her knee as she looks out the window with a mumble, "Lovely."

. * . * . * . * . * . * .

An incoming video call grabs Banner's attention as he answers the hologram in the lab. A huge smile due to an upturned camera causes him to jump with a laugh;

"Hi, Thor- wow you get reception up there…?!"

The figure reaches to shrug his Asgardian gear, "I am mid hunt and I wished to share exciting news!"

Banner's elbows find the desk as he hunches over to shift his weight, "And what is that."

"I have intentions of proposing to Lady Jane! I am quite nervous. Is this beast's head large enough to win my fair Queen?"

Bruce cringes over the strange custom, his love for animals causing him to swallow hard, "Well-."

"Wait for just a short moment…"

"Waiting…"

The camera shakes, turning upward to show a high vaulted ceiling plastered in gold. Thor returns into view and holds up a large diamond band, "I have also embraced the customs of midgard as you have suggested to me and have invested seven-thousand pieces of gold in this fine article of which Jane will adorn herself."

Bruce nods slowly, a hand over his mouth, "That's a lot there, friend, but, much better. I'd do that over the uh, the animal head."

"Ah. Do you not believe that she will embrace the traditions-."

"Well...it's just not what she'd be- used to?"

"I see, I quite understand."

Bruce's screen flashes with an alert, as he tugs at his sleeves, skimming through Maria's message, "Hey Thor?"

"Yes my friend!"

"I gotta go- Maria just called so, you know- hulk's gotta come out. We'll talk later okay?"

"Yes! Enjoy the battle! I hope to return to your planet soon."

He laughs lightly, "Okay. Great."

. * . * . * . * . * .

Steve rounds the corner in his sweatshirt, taut grip on the leash of a full sized shepherd who is eager to keep up with him on their run.

Alex barks as they pass another bicycle with a desire to play with his neighbor friend. Steve raises a hand to wave and pauses when the cyclist does the same, a young boy parking his bike to greet Alex;

"Hi Steve."

"Greetings young man. A little cold out today."

He laughs when Alex licks his knee, "Yeah."

"Where are you off to?"

The boy shrugs, "Meeting some friends at the arcade. You should come! No one believes I've met _the_ Steve Rogers."

Steve lays his hands on his hips with a proud stance, "Maybe next time. I'm afraid I have some commitments this evening."

"Mm. Okay,' he waves politely after giving Alex one more scratch, 'I gotta go. Bye Steve."

"Keep out of trouble young man."

Rogers checks his device, rotating it from its upside down position before answering;

"Rogers here-."

'STEVE!,' Maria shouts, 'There's a problem in Queens.'

"Elaborate?"

'Some creep is targeting the medical facility. He broke in about an hour ago with twelve others. Our agents are down-."

"I'm on my way,' he ends the call and motions toward the Banner's dog, 'What's your, 'hurry up and run' command? Iti? Idi, no. Nevermind. We gotta move. Keep up okay?"

Alex tilts his head, ear flopping over a lack of direction and consents to keeping in pace with Steve as he speeds up.

* * *

Clint meets Steve and Banner first as the team begins to pile up in an alleyway, the Iron Man landing next as they observe their target from a distance;

"It really doesn't feel smart to let the hulk out- I'm not just saying that," Bruce clarifies as he crouches to analyze a path.

Barton meets him at the same level and adjusts an arrow, "I'm with you buddy."

"What did we miss," Natasha moves down the alley, brushing against Tony who moves without warning.

He points, "Why don't we do this the same way we do everything."

"Blow it up?" Barton asks.

Steve adjusts the hood of his uniform, "Alright, I'll go in first, see if I can't get our guy to come out and surrender first."

"I wanna go!" Tony grumbles and moves to keep pace with the Captain.

Clint nods, "I'll wait."

Bruce agrees silently, looking up over Natasha's brush over his shoulder, "Hi stranger."

He shuts his eyes and gives her a quick kiss, their first contact in over two weeks after her mission in Connecticut. Her hands over his back when she crouches between him and Clint. The archer points, "If we need a hulk, he's gotta come up that way. Stealth mode."

Banner scoffs coldly, "Hulk has a stealth mode now?!"

"Why not take the left?"

Bruce lifts a hand over the spies planning his attack, "Just cross your fingers and hope we don't-."

Natasha charges for the escapee who dodges past Tony and Steve and moves to aim her pistol in a rash attack, "I see him-."

"-Tasha!"

"Nat, wait!"

Clint and Bruce are unable to call her back as she makes a charge to tackle their primary target head on.

Barton sets his arrow and moves forward, "So much for stealth."

Bruce cringes uncomfortably when Natasha moves to break the arm of her opponent when he reaches for his pistol.

Tony makes a call over the come for backup in the building, "We could use some green in here!"

"Yep! Okay, coming," Banner takes his hint and focuses on Stark's voice.

* * *

Maria relinquishes 'the chair' upon Fury's entry and once the battle ends. She messes with her communicator absentmindedly, offering Fury his position back with a flare;

"All yours."

"Comfy?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

She smirks and holds her hands behind her back, "I admit I'm quite confident giving the orders."

He nods, "It's yours if I die one day. Provided Romanoff refuses like I think she will."

"She won't sir, she enjoys the power-."

"Not as much as you think."

Clint enters the jet as the doors automatically open for him, bow in hand;

"The douche has been apprehended along with his goons. Can I go home now?”

"My shoulder is- ow! Brucie! Easy!" Tony whines as Banner walks beside him. The physicists moves to lay his hands firmly over Stark's injury, trying and failing to get the engineer to be still for long enough.

Natasha crosses her arms, taking her spot in the corner with her boot up on the wall behind her, "If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Bruce removes his hands at Tony's final tug, the two men sharing a solid glare. Bruce sighs. Tony inhales and points begrudgingly;

"Okay fine, hurry up."

"Shut up and breathe," Bruce snaps aggressively, somehow still agitated from his latest explosion. He lifts his friend's shoulder back into place. A pop accompanies his attempt met by a scream from Tony.

Tony shrugs and rolls it back, "Okay- you were right that's better."

Clint interrupts, “How the hell-,"

"Hulk tried to catch me when my thrusters went out, twisted my arm instead," Tony explains to a confused Barton.

Bruce points, his tone soft and yet firm, "He could've let you fall...that hurt me too by the way so thank you for checking in."

"Hurt where?! You have layers of green rubber to keep you safe!"

"Really? Okay! How about you be the wrecking ball and I'll take the suit next time."

Steve crosses his arms, "Are you two actually mad at eachother or…?"

Tony laughs, "No!"

"No," Bruce moves to shove his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

Fury ignores and moves to push through his wrap up.

Tony's device goes off from his pocket, an incoming call from Pepper he grins and puts on speaker with the intent of irritating Fury with a cut off;

"Pep my dearest-."

She screams in a panic on the other end, 'ANTHONY STARK! Where are you?! My water just broke!'

He nearly drops the phone with his eyes wide, looking at the team for help;

"Your what?!"

'The baby is coming! Happy- ow! Happy is driving me…'

Natasha reaches for the door, "Alright let's go."

Fury lifts a finger, "Take a SHIELD car, it’ll be faster.”

"I'll drive!" Clint pushes ahead with Natasha at his side.

Tony freezes with his jaw open. Bruce reaches gently for his device to take over, helping his friend to stand and keep up with the rest of the team;

"Pepper? You're okay just breathe. Can you put Happy on the phone? What hospital?"

Tony remains frozen in his position, vacant in his stare while everyone else moves to take over.

Steve pats his shoulder, “Are you okay Stark?"

"Uh huh," he mumbles, the quietest the engineer has ever been in the presence of his louder team.

* * *

Rogers holds back once they arrive at the hospital, deciding to wait with Maria and Fury as they settle. Clint gives Maria a backwards glance, sitting at the far opposite end of the waiting room to avoid his ex-girlfriend. Happy Hogan enters and sits next to Clint. He nods, "Great weather-."

"I like it quiet," Clint retorts.

Happy nods, "Alright."

Bruce moves to sit beside him, his wrist grabbed by a panicking Tony, "What are you doing?!"

"I was-."

"You're coming with me I frickin need you right now I can't do this-!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Tony fixes his eyes on his wife once they reach the room, swallowing heavily when her screams echo off of the walls.

The nurses try their best to console her, keeping her comfortable through her labor;

"Breathe Mrs. Stark, it's okay."

She pants, feeling Tony brush his hand over her forehead;

"You're doing great honey, I'm right here. Bruce is with me so I brought the medic, you'll be fine."

"I'm not a medic," Bruce clarifies abruptly.

Natasha moves to her opposite side and offers a reassuring smile;

"I'm here. Fresh from a mission, but here like I promised."

She's happy to be, for the most part. Even if her stomach is churning with an impending nausea for a number of reasons.

Each time Natasha blinks she's pulled backwards to a distant memory. It is no longer Pepper but her young teenage friend from the Red Room. It's Natasha's anesthesia kicking in to knock out for a procedure. It's a vague tormenting daydream that one day she can still have her own baby...

She forces her smile to stay, consenting to become the person Pepper claws up in her discomfort.

Pepper snaps when Tony moves to brush her forehead again. She clenches her teeth;

"If you ever touch me again I will have Nat thrash you into the wall!"

Natasha lifts a shoulder, "I can kick the boys out of that would be better for you."

"No!,' she retorts with an evil focus and addresses Tony, 'He's gonna stay and see what he's done to me!"

Stark pulls back as if he's about to be murdered and grips at Bruce's shirt, "Help."

"Nope,' Bruce whispers and catches Tony's hand from petting his wife again, 'Give her some space, yeah?"

"Okay, okay. Yeah. Okay."

A nurse looks up from her position, "Okay Mrs. Stark it's almost time to push."

She shrills over a contraction, wanting so badly to throw Tony's hand from off her shoulder. Bruce picks up on Pepper’s frustration and reaches to carefully remove it for her.

Tony then grips at Banner instead, cutting off the circulation in his wrist.

Pepper moans with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm so tired! I can't do this."

"Yes you can and you will," Natasha coaches aggressively.

Tony swallows, "Hang on honey, it's okay-."

She snaps, "You shut up!"

He turns back toward Bruce with a whisper, "She hates me, why does she hate me?"

Banner's eyes widen with a silent laugh, "You're kidding right…"

"You're no help!"

Pepper shuts her eyes, "God this hurts!"

"Hey Pepper? Breathe, yeah? Look at...something or close your eyes,' Bruce offers, still standing beside Tony, 'Conscious relaxation, controlled breathing."

Natasha nods and chimes in, "Relax your shoulders. One breath per second when it's bad, yes?"

"Okay!" Pepper closes her eyes and agrees to their coaching.

"Mrs. Stark? It's time to push."

She groans with a scream, finally reaching for Tony's hand he's all too happy to provide.

The moments pass slowly as the nurses work frantically around the four-some. Pepper's screams stay steady. It is now Tony's turn for his hand to lose circulation with how hard Pepper holds it.

Natasha bites her lip with a smirk when a nurse calls out, "It's a girl."

Pepper is a bubbling mess when the baby is placed in her arms, wanting and yet too exhausted to squeeze her crying daughter. Tony's eyes fill, wanting to scoop his family close. He can't look away from his baby, his heart breaking for her cries. Once again he's speechless, eager to look into her small eyes.

Natasha slips back slowly, hugging herself in her distant stare. She looks back up toward Banner who appears somewhat emotionally distant with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Natasha has seen that expression before- it's a longing. An almost visible pain is found in his dark brown eyes as he watches the couple embrace their small princess.

She tilts her head and tries to offer a grin he forcibly returns.

* * *

Tony is all too excited to show off the sleeping baby in his arms to the team. Pepper sinks in her pillow and watches proudly from the sidelines when Stark reaches to pass the baby to an unsuspecting Banner;

"Come on Uncle Brucie. You're holding her first."

"What-oh," he scrambles to secure the newborn in his arms. Natasha crouches at his side.

The doctor looks down at the baby, his eyes softening instantly. Natasha reaches to brush Bruce's curls, silently sharing in their moment. He breaks with a smirk, "...She's cute."

Tony crosses his arms with his steady wide smile, looking at his daughter with pride;

"Antonia. That's my Antonia. She's got my eyes too."

Pepper scoffs, "No. Those are mine. All she has is your name."

"Wow. Love you babe."

"Love you!" She chuckles obnoxiously and adjusts her pillow.

Bruce mumbles as he holds her comfortably, his eyes moving from off her only momentarily, "I hope you realize we won't let anything touch your little girl."

Tony nods kindly, "Thanks."

Natasha nods in agreement, a careful finger brushing her small cheek, "She deserves that much."

"Looks like you'll have something new to fight for," Clint interrupts uncharastically.

Tony shakes his head in disbelief, "Wait! Did Clint just make an emotional remark?! He does have feelings!"

Fury bends over next, trying to get a better look at her small face. Natasha reaches to take the baby from Banner who offers. She swallows hard and takes his chair, scooping the child close to her.

"She has that natural mom hold," Pepper mumbles and shifts in her bed.

Tony laughs, "Yeah, she does. Ya'll look cute with a little one."

Bruce silently rubs at Natasha's shoulder and ignores the remark himself. Natasha does the same, admiring Antonia's small features;

"Now let's see; are you going to be a techy Avenger?"

Tony laughs and brushes off the redhead, "Alright, alright. We have years before we deal with that."

"Do we? Mr. 'I'm going to make her a suit at 10?'" Pepper scoffs from the corner.

Rhodes knocks at the door answered by Steve. He steps carefully into the room, holding a vase full of flowers;

"Where's my niece at?"


	2. Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha handle the press. Antonia meets Alex for the first time.

Tony holds his daughter as the two-some look out the window, showing Antonia all of the sites as they overlook the skyline.

Pepper laughs as she sits up from her hospital bed, ruffling her hair, "Are you already giving her college options? She's a day old…"

He turns and gives Antonia a voice;

"Mommy is judging daddy again."

Pepper lifts her focus over his game, "Alright, give me my daughter."

He sits in the chair beside the girls, head resting on his stacked palms when Steve enters with a small white box;

"I brought breakfast."

"We got some earlier from Brucie but thanks," Tony mumbles.

Steve looks around, "Oh...did they leave?"

Tony shrugs and sits back as Pepper cradles the newborn, "I don't know. They just wandered out...eh, about, 10 minutes ago? Why? Do you think we should go looking for them? It has been a bit…"

Pepper brushes her head, "Oh my gosh, leave them alone. They stayed with us until midnight last night and got here at 6 this morning, they're probably exhausted."

Tony laughs, "That's not an option. Maybe we should start a hunt."

Clint's ears perk up over the word, tugging at his sweater, “Hunting? We’re going hunting? When?"

Tony points and lowers his head back into his forearms, "He's looking for the Banner's."

"Oh,' Clint nods, 'Wait- you guys really, don't know where they are?"

"Maybe we should be concerned," Steve asks with a genuine tone.

Barton turns outward with a thumb pointed toward the utility closet with a wide eyed stare, "For real…?"

Steve shakes his head with confusion, "Maybe you should call Natasha. Maybe they're lost."

Clint laughs, "...Seriously."

Natasha scrambles as she pushes the door open, coughing as she runs a hand down to flatten her top. Bruce closes the door behind him and moves to adjust his collar nonchalantly as the couple casually reenter Stark's hospital room, eager to take a place up against the wall.

Tony looks up, "Oh good! You're back. Brucie boy; you need a brush? You're looking a little chaotic all of a sudden."

Clint narrows his focus toward Natasha who shrugs as they share the knowing glance. She blushes and looks downward, fighting a grin as she brushes her fingers through her hair.

Steve crosses his arms;

"Where were you two? We were getting worried."

Clint mumbles, "Really?! None of you heard the banging…-!"

Natasha speaks up over her friend with an abrupt cut off, "When can you go home Pepper?"

She shrugs, "Hopefully soon. I need to sleep for the next 8 days."

"Just let us know what you need baby wise. We'll kidnap her for a night."

"We will?," Banner asks in a daze, still adjusting his hair mid conversation with Tony.

The engineer's dismay over a lack of capturing Bruce's full attention is clearly driving him insane, "What did I just say?"

Bruce rubs the back of his neck nervously, opposite hand resting over the nearby chair, "...power plant?"

"So you weren't listening."

"Their minds are elsewhere-,” Clint laughs loudly, receiving a sharp elbow to the chest from Natasha.

The redhead crosses her arms, "Who's handling the press."

Pepper drops her head back in pure exhaustion. Tony lifts his focus, "Well...I was gonna show her quick and zip off with Happy."

His wife shakes her head, "I thought we agreed not to do that."

He nods, "Okay. We're not doing that. Rhodey went to my meeting this morning..."

Natasha nods toward Banner, "Steve and I can make a general statement on health and gender. Let you two run away."

Pepper nods immediately, "Yes please."

"Clint and I can cover...?" Bruce offers. Barton nods quietly.

A nurse interrupts with a smile as she makes her way through the crowd, "Good news Mrs. Stark! You are all set to go."

Tony smirks and glances toward their baby with a hand over Pepper's, "Perfect. Let's go home."

* * *

Natasha waits by the door with the Captain as the others sneak out the back.

Speaking up in front of a community of newspapers, videographers and the general public remains one of Natasha's most hated jobs. But for her friends, she takes a swallow and reaches to open the front door on her end.

Steve waits quietly on his side, equally uncomfortable though he struggles far more to hide it.

The spy nudges him with an elbow, used to distracting a nervous focus;

"You ready?"

He offers a friendly grin and tugs his side open first, "After you."

She leads him out, met by flashing cameras as she fixes a firm and forced smile;

"The Starks want to offer their sincere gratitude for all of your interest and support in their newborn. Antonia Vivian Stark is perfectly healthy. Tony is thrilled to have a baby girl and Pepper is doing great."

A kind-hearted innocent Steve leans into a squeaking mic, "We'll take- woah- we'll take a few questions."

The hands begin to raise so Steve chooses the first, a new reporter up in front with her blonde hair up in a high ponytail. Natasha answers abruptly and selects the next.

They continue to alternate as they answer questions about the company, the couple and the newborn with neither one of them confident enough in the spotlight. As time goes on the questions change, focusing on the Avengers initiative and questions regarding their most recent battles. Natasha gradually stops answering, consenting to give Steve the mic for most of those responses. As her confidence shrinks, Steve's grows, taking an extra moment to reassure and entertain the people.

* * *

Alex barks excitedly over everyone arriving home, restrained only by Rhodes. Natasha bends down immediately to tame her dog in the common room. He cries as he licks her face. She tugs at his ears;

"You wimp- yes, I know baby, you haven't seen me in 12 hours. The horror."

"Let's introduce him to Anna," Tony suggests as Pepper moves to refuse.

Stark crouches with his newborn in arm, tentatively permitting Alex to sniff at a distance. Pepper looks on with her fingertips over her lips.

Clint watches as he shrugs off his jacket, busy texting on his device;

"What do you think Alex? Do you like your new squeak toy?"

"Barton," Natasha scolds. The dog wags his tail as she holds his collar, stretching his neck out to get closer.

Tony nods, watching Antonia blink in his arms, "What do you think Antonia? Is he fun? You can ride on his back like Aunt Nat rides the hulk. Ooh! You gotta meet Uncle Hulk next."

"Maybe when she's thirty we lock him in a hulk-proof fully Vibranium cage-she can watch through the glass. And hey, I'll be dead by then so she won't need to ever know about him." Bruce shrugs off his jacket, currently searching the table for his missing lenses.

"We've talked about this," Natasha tilts her head with a sharp call, unamused by his dark humor.

"Let him go," Tony addresses Natasha's hold over the shepherd, curious to introduce the two-some. The dog circles carefully, crouching down to mimic Natasha. He extends a tongue and softly licks at Antonia's blanket as if he knows to be gentle.

Steve crosses his arms, "I would not have expected that."

"Dogs know. I never doubted you buddy,' Tony reaches to pet at his head, 'Good boy."

Pepper holds her head with a priority on making it up to their room, "Okay. You can all do whatever you want, I'm going to bed. Clint? Are you staying?"

He shrugs, currently splitting his time between his secret cabin and the tower, "If that's chill."

"It's chill," she repeats and lifts her small bag, aided by Tony.

Natasha crosses her arms, letting the puppy find his bone as they take their own path up to their apartment. Bruce follows with his hands still searching his pockets, the emptied elevator making its way up to their floor.

She taps his elbow with her own, "Lost your glasses?"

He refuses to answer, fixating on the last place he had them, "I hope not. That's three hundred dollars I wasn't counting on spending this month."

Her eyes roll over his budgeting, "And, what else are we using our savings account for?"

Bruce laughs through his words, fumbling through despite how absurdly ridiculous he sounds;

"Antonia's college fund."

Natasha's hand turns the key, holding the door for Alex. Bruce reaches to take her place and permit the redhead in first;

"Right. Because a day old child of a millionaire needs to worry about college."

"I do need them for work tomorrow, so if this is some game of yours…," his eyes scan the table as his voice trails off, the living room, and up over their tall bookshelf.

Natasha contorts her mouth and reaches for two mugs above the cabinet, "I vaguely recall them in your front pocket while we were in that utility closet."

"I really hope you're kidding."

Her shoulder lifts, "Last place I saw them. Where's your backup pair?"

He glares. She nods and fills in the gaps. After a brief battle Thor has successfully knocked them from off Banner's face with an aggressive pat on the back.

"Rest in peace,' she mumbles and flips on her kettle, 'Tea?"

"No thanks. You're making coffee for yourself?"

"Cider." She settles in the chair beside him, reaching an upturned palm out toward the doctor, "Any interest in, potentially, going to Venice?"

Her tentative question and the way she holds his hand tells Bruce it's for a mission. He hums, ever impossible for Natasha to read.

She brushes her thumb against his, “We don't need the hulk."

He leans forward with his own preposition, "And, when do we get our time?"

Natasha bites her lip, uninterested in dealing with a question she doesn't necessarily have an answer for. She smirks to herself, "Fury offered to let us run away for December or January. Nothing is set just yet-."

"I'm not trying to complain, I just-."

"-I know."

He nods and lets it go. With a slight knee bounce he forces himself to stop, shifting to reach and kiss her cheek;

"I'm going to the lab for a bit."

Her head rocks to the side as his lips find hers in a soft peck. She rests an elbow over the back of the chair, "So Venice?"

He stands and moves toward the door, "Why not. I just need to find care for Alex."

"Ask Thor. Isn't he coming back tomorrow?"

"Who the heck knows. He's trying to propose to Jane,' Bruce cringes, his hands working to roll up his sleeves, 'It's not gonna go well, I can see it now.”

Natasha touches a finger to her lower lip, "I'll figure it out."

"No just,' he chuckles over her impatience, 'I'll take care of it. Let me take care of it."

"Okay, I only meant I need to figure out whether I need to go or not," with a heavy sigh over his masculine pride for what feels like the dumbest things, she reaches for her cup and stands at her whistling kettle.

He tests her mood apologetically, currently curious over having her back turned to him, "I love you."

"...Okay."

Bruce catches her drift and bites at his cheek, clasping his fingers while she continues about her business. He nods and makes up his mind to settle back at the table, picking up on her nonverbal discontent with his initial plan to disappear for the night.

She then picks up on their shared vibe, turning to meet his eyes with hers peering over her mug;

"Not going to the lab?"

Banner’s head tilts downward slightly, only serving to make his dark eyes wider;

"You don't seem to be okay with that."

Natasha shrugs, "Are you going because you want to work, even though you're blind at the moment, or because you're starting your December blues."

"Huh? My what?"

She ignores, pushing ahead with her own remarks, "I had an offer. I was going to propose we continue our closet encounter, I could, repay the favor...Just thought you'd be more comfortable at home where you can grab your...hulk sedative. But if your lab is more entertaining than I am, by all means."

"Uh, really? Wait really...you're serious. You want- why? I hate...nevermind."

"Hate what."

"Hate...myself-."

"Well I don't hate you,' she crouches, lays her hands over his knees and asks with a tilted smile, 'Do you want me?"

He looks up helplessly, suddenly afraid to touch her, "You want to be with me...Why?! I'm not that interesting."

Natasha sighs heavily over his eighteenth self deprecating remark for the night. She reaches for the sides of his face to hold him steady and to peer intently into his eyes;

"Bruce Banner. Vrach. My Vrach; I married you."

"So?" He scoffs almost coldly, breathless over how close she's positioning herself. His voice drifts to a sarcastic whisper, "You get bored of everything…I'm next on your- 'bored of' list..."

"Miliy moy,' she reaches to work her lips against his, separating only to share her half joke, 'I'm going to buy us a parrot. And every morning when we wake up he will go through daily affirmations that remind you that you are loved, wanted, and important."

He's unimpressed, a hand over her arm when his expression remains somewhat vacant. She knows what Bruce is looking for and she's stubborn to give it.

Natasha pecks his lower lip in a softer kiss, working to lose her snark and to allow herself to be completely raw. He's uninterested in repetition, he wants her sincere reassurance she finally gives;

"I love you, Bruce. I'm not going anywhere, ever. I will never get bored of you. I promise."

She's still unsure if it is enough until he softly guides her into his chest, hugging the back of her head. She nuzzles against him, shutting her eyes to listen for a steady heartbeat.


	3. That’s Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha head out to Italy for her mission.

A fussing Antonia finally settles over Banner's shoulder. Her baby voice making soft coos into his ear as he pats over her small back.

Tony sits on Banner's desk and extends a magnifying glass, "Here Sherlock."

The physicist accepts his joke, far too desperate for clearer vision to refuse his current offer.

"No need! I found these downstairs,' Pepper enters the room with a pair of glasses in her hand, 'They've seen better days."

"Those will work,' he recognizes his pair and accepts with a gracious nod, careful not to disturb the baby over his shoulder, 'Thanks Pepper."

"How's my little one? Is she having fun with you boys,' Antonia's mom circles to see her baby, tenderly brushing her cheek, 'I can take her back now if you need a break."

Bruce turns in no rush to give her up, hand still over her back, "I don't mind."

Tony shakes his head over Banner's response, "You need to hurry up and have your own so Antonia can have a cousin."

"She has Alex," he answers quickly without a desire to continue the conversation.

Tony debates on pushing further, his jaw closing quickly as he decides against it. Natasha's entry causes Stark to put a pause on any further prying dialogue.

Natasha’s expression softens over seeing the baby in her husband's arms, taking a moment to daydream. It's a decision she instantly regrets as she watches the delicate way he keeps Antonia secure and comfortable.

"I got a mission."

"Venice?," Bruce asks with his eyes still on the child.

"Yeah,' she lifts her hand as she arrives at the two-some, brushing Antonia's small head, 'Are you coming?"

The physicist addresses Tony at the opposite workbench, "Ask him."

"How long? A week? I need him back by Friday for the big reveal."

Pepper shakes her head over Stark's answer, "No you don't."

Tony defends his remark in full detail, explaining how he can't handle the press alone and that she will be too busy with the baby to attend.

Pepper rolls her eyes and takes the child from Banner, "Fine. You're right, I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong, I just have a plan."

She nods to brush him off, kissing his cheek, "I get it, thank you. I'm going to get food for myself before I feed Anna. Wanna come Natasha?"

Natasha lifts her packet with a shrug, "I should pack."

Bruce reaches to clean his lenses, keeping his head down when he asks, "What's it for."

"It's very vague. It's not something I can go into too many details on even if I had them."

She knows he's listening based on the way his eye twitches over being denied information. He offers a quiet nod and returns to his screen. She shifts in her stance, "Well?"

"I'll come,' he nods toward Stark, 'As long as I'm back by Friday morning."

She smirks, "We'll be back by Thursday night."

"Perfect," Bruce breaks and gives her a grin, watching her step abruptly away once she gathers the response she wants. He bends over his desk and clasps his fingers to tug aggressively.

Tony peers over his station, "Don't like Italy?"

"Italy's fine," Bruce pauses in his nervous movement upon realizing he's being watched.

"You know what, it might end up being a decent honeymoon replacement,' Tony nudges his friend as he passes, 'At bare minimum, make Fury pay for a nice room with a view. Check out Club del Doge- put it on the business card, my treat."

Bruce releases a chuckle, "I don't think Tasha is there to sightsee."

"One night won't kill her. Do something nice, go back to the hotel- if you catch my drift...get to work on Anna’s cousin."

Bruce pivots at his table and reaches to hold the back of his neck. His response is a knee-jerk reaction, hoping to get the engineer to cease the conversation, “Yeah that's...that's not going to happen so-."

"Why not? You both like kids-."

"We can't-."

"What do you mean you can't-."

"We can't. Neither one of us," Bruce answers emotionlessly in a rapid fire.

Tony sinks lower in his stance. If there were a way to escape down through the floor he would take it. With a softer focus and a moment to breathe he finally mumbles, "Oh...Oh wow. I had a different impression."

"Well,' Bruce laughs coldly and rotates his screen, eager to get back to his project now that he has a silent Stark beside him, 'Let's just, get back to work."

"-Yeah okay. Sorry I'm just a tad confused…?"

"It's really not that complicated, we just can’t, that’s it,” he tugs at his fingers with a forced laugh.

Tony twists his jaw, eyes focusing guiltily back on his own screen;

"You and Red have other options."

"Not really.”

”Oh? You shoot blanks-.?”

”Poison.”

”Oh. Really...? What about adoption?”

”Not right now,’ he lifts a tentative thumb over his personal device as it buzzes, 'Nat seems a bit preoccupied with work and so I'm going to just support her for now and I have my own projects."

"Yeah. Right. You...Hm. I really thought you and Betty-I'm going to dig myself into a deeper hole if I keep talking,' Tony taps Banner's shoulder when he doesn't get a reply, 'Look I'm not emotional yeah? But. You can talk, we can talk if you need that kinda thing.”

Bruce scoffs, "Thanks.”

”Nat too.”

”Far cry from calling my wife a piranha...”

"-When did I ever do that?! You better take your meds, that wasn't me," Tony shrugs aragonantly, his cheeks flushing red.

* * *

Tony bends over his daughter's crib later that night, head tilted when he looks at her pretty eyes. She gives a big yawn whimpering with a slight fuss to convey a desire to be held.

Pepper sits up in their bed, rubbing her eyes when she hears Antonia's noises;

"I'm coming Tony..."

Her husband shakes his head 'no', already reaching down to pick her up;

"It's okay Pepper, I've got it."

She gives him a look, wondering if this is some cruel joke to have him take initiative; 

"Wait, seriously?"

He nods, holding Antonia in his arms;

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Get some sleep Pep."

She tucks her hands underneath her pillow, smiling when he makes his way over to her;

"Thanks Tony."

He nods a second time, facial expression much more somber than Pepper is accustomed to. She sighs and tugs the blanket over her shoulder;

"Are you okay?"

He turns his head towards her as he rocks their daughter;

"I'm great, I was just thinking."

"About…?"

He shrugs, "Oh I don't know...Just, about how lucky we are. We have each other. This awesome kiddo. Not every couple gets to have that, you know? We're lucky."

She smirks, lifting a hand over her cheek to brush a stray hair from her cheek;

"So Tony Stark does have a heart."

He shakes his head with an eye roll, watching his daughter focusing intently on his arc reactor. He questions the hole in his chest;

"This isn't going to hurt her eyes?"

Pepper shuts her eyes with a tired yawn and rolls into her back with a baby voice;

"You like Daddy's nightlight?"

Tony laughs at her comment, planting a kiss over Pepper's forehead;

"'Night light'..."

He moves off into the corner with his daughter, taking Pepper's rocking chair as he looks up at the stars with Antonia in his arms.

* * *

Natasha pushes ahead as they exit their bus, pulling a luggage behind her. She pauses at the frozen streetside, white beanie over her head when she removes her sunglasses.

She mumbles once Banner catches up, checking their papers, "I didn't realize you spoke Italian so fluently."

"I don't," he fumbles with a document.

"That's not what I just heard; It sounded like you made friends with our driver,' Natasha snatches the page from his grip and offers to navigate to their hotel, 'This way Vrach."

"It's freezing."

"I feel nothing."

She pauses to tuck an arm under his elbow and leads them into a small bar on the water.

Eager to order a coffee, she clutches her paper mug as they return outside and continue to head toward the hotel. She offers her cup, "Try this."

Bruce obliges her with a sip, craving any sort of warmth, "Not bad."

Natasha pivots to look silently over the water, snow covering over the nearby buildings. She's hard to read until she opens her mouth;

"Think we would've made it to Italy on our honeymoon?"

Bruce wraps an arm over her shoulder as they slow their pace, "If Fury didn't call I'd still be in Costa Rica. I'd be perfectly content in that...jungle. Living off the land."

Her head falls over his chest momentarily, "Alright; we're looking for Gritti? Hotel Gritti."

"That?," he points to a large building at the water's edge.

She moves to double check her map, "Looks like it."

"Fancy."

Natasha narrows her focus, "Did you tell Tony? This has his fingerprints all over it. It also isn't like Fury to book something this nice."

Bruce returns her glare, "You talked about it _in front_ of Tony so..."

She shrugs over the idea and embraces being spoiled on a mission for once, eager to enter and claim a hot shower at the Gritti Palace.

* * *

Natasha steps out of the marble bathroom, wringing at her damp hair as she moves back into the luxury suite;

"Well, this is-."

"Obnoxious," Bruce finishes, standing at the edge of a wooden desk in the corner of the large room.

She continues to mess with her short hair, white tank top damp from the stray water droplets, "That's not exactly where I was going."

Natasha moves for his luggage, unzipping the cover and locates one of his darker sweaters to throw on over her top. He shakes his head over her action, continuing to be mesmerized by the high ceilings and chandelier above the bed.

"I might run down for a drink before I start rereading these files. Need a few immediate shots and a bottle of wine for the room- Wanna come?"

He points toward their mattress, "If I can get myself to admit I'm allowed in that bed, I'm exhausted and would love a nap."

Natasha nods, stands up from the floor, and moves to tug off the pillows and rustle the blankets. She unravels the corners and tosses the extra cover from the bed with a flare, "Better? Less stuffy?"

Bruce shakes his head, "I mean...Hulk would be proud; you wrecked it."

She cuts him off with a kiss, "Good thing you're cute because you're impossible. Take your nap, I'll be right back."

He hums and kisses her back, "What kind of mission is this? Still can't share anything?"

"I'm looking for a nobody, someone who's also undercover. While uncovering a presumed project no one knows anything about."

"Sketchy."

She shrugs, shoving her card into her pocket, "I'll be back before you can miss me."

He settles on the overturned bed, "I miss you."

Natasha rolls her eyes and tugs at the sleeves of her borrowed sweater, turning to move for the hallway of their hotel.

The decor gives her the vibe of a haunted resort from the 1940's, out of place with each gold trim or marble fixture. The Venetian decor and cosmopolitan atmosphere feels somewhat ominous to the spy. She scoffs over the excessive usage of green over the space, taking her place at the bar with her order;

"Vodka Martini, due."

Her bartender nods and gets to working on her order. She lays her elbows on the countertop, enjoying the pianist over in the corner as he performs an Americanized selection of 'Italian' pieces.

Natasha tosses her short hair, eyes out and aware of every man, woman, couple, teenager and child in her vicinity.

With a fingernail in between her upper and lower incisors, she picks up an uncomfortable vibe from a rambling woman in black to her left. She's cursed out whoever is on the opposite end of the phone about five times since Natasha has sat down, raising her volume as she puffs out a solid breath of nicotine smoke.

The spy takes her first glass and moves to chug, rotating slightly to focus on the pianist.

She addresses her device, eager to respond to Banner's, 'Can't sleep. Where are you.'

'Downstairs. Bar Longhi.'

'Great I'll come down and meet you'

She sets her phone down with a grin, eager for time with Bruce and immerses herself in the lounge music. She sets down an empty glass and reaches for her second. With a nod she requests two shots in her fluent Italian, hoping that something will hit hard enough to stir up a motivation to get some sort of work done tonight.

Natasha rotates to take her first shot and then a second, pausing on a third. With her lips on the glass she spots a figure from the corner of her eye.

Almost out of a daydream with a foggy recollection, she does a double take, the liquor caught in her throat as she chokes in down. Her blood runs cold, a dizzy spell coming on when she checks her hip for a hidden pistol.

A tall man in a tan trench coat offers her his back. She leans as far as she can in the high barstool, leaving her credit card on the table before slipping from the chair. Cautiously, she follows behind him through the hall.

Natasha pins her back against the wall with uncertainty if she truly wants to see the face of her ghostly target.

She steals a breathing trick she's learned from Banner, trying to calm herself from an all out panic attack. As the man turns back again she continues to follow. She takes a moment to recalibrate her thoughts, panicking over the profile she's able to spot.

Her chest aches from the sharpness of her inhale, mid panic attack when she leaps to dodge behind the lobby counter. Natasha can't breathe when she tugs her knees in tightly, suddenly feeling faint over the image she undoubtedly spotted. With a hand over her head she mumbles to herself in Russian. She taps her fingers over the sides of her neck.

The receptionist responds in her thick Italian accent, unable to get a response from the redhead in Italian so she chooses English;

“You don't belong back here."

Natasha rotates her head, watching her vision fade as she swallows hard. The words slip from her mouth even if she can't believe it;

"I'm trying to hide from my ex-husband."

The receptionist narrows her focus out over the lobby, "Oms...Trenchcoat?"

"Yes," she pants breathlessly with her forehead in her hands.

"Stay as long you like."

"Grazie…"

The redhead looks over her shoulder toward the loud ding of the elevator. She moves to peer beyond the side of the check in counter, hoping she's been mistaken.

She watches at a distance as Banner exists with his head down, colliding with the man in the trenchcoat. Natasha throws her head back into the table over the awkward interaction between the two-some, able to catch a clear view of the man's face.

Natasha swears under her breath and moves to stand. With a dizzy spell sinking in she watches until her vision goes fuzzy, her fingertips begin the buzz and a bout of nausea sets in. She loses her balance and stumbles backwards, hearing a familiar voice calling out for 'Tasha' while another calls for 'Natalia' as she blacks out completely.


	4. I’ll Stand by You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha calls Fury for help.

Bruce stays on the floor of the lobby, silent as he waits for Natasha to recover consciousness under the care of the paramedics who have arrived.

The redhead sits up to meet the many faces around her as she searches for the one. Her eyes meet Banner's, her hand caught up in his as she scans the room. An immediate dizzy spell following the second her eyes meet Alexei's. Bruce reaches behind her neck to catch and support the spy.

She shakes her head and tugs away,

"Okay stop! All of you! Just stop. Please. I'm fine...I'm fine."

Bruce reaches for her forehead. She consents with her molars grinding when she hears Alexei grumble in his thick Russian accent;

"Who are you?"

Natasha brushes his hand delicately, careful with her husband when she answers for him, "That's Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner...Alexei...Alexei Shoshtakov."

She lifts a hand over her head and shuts her eyes, hoping to pinch herself and awaken from her current nightmare.

Bruce drops his jaw. His cheeks go pale as he freezes. With a nausea setting in he stares at the hand the buzzed cut brunette offers.

He's tall, muscular, and built for a war. His face chiseled almost excessively if Bruce was to be the judge.

The man on Natasha's opposite side remains the most intimidating figure of the room; His extended palm and a smoothly shaved cheek both scared from battles.

"Oh," Bruce whispers as his chest rises and falls at a more rapid pace, suddenly finding it harder to breathe.

Natasha reaches to lower Alexei's arm after realizing Bruce refuses to offer a handshake. She pants, urging the paramedics to leave her be.

She stares at Alexei;

"I really…"

He smiles, a clef in his chin somehow more evident when he does so, "I know. You thought I was dead."

"How?"

"That's a story for another time."

Bruce frowns over the Russian 'Captain America' sitting in front of him, beyond intimidated by his features and the way he settles so close to his wife. He twists his jaw, "We have time."

"Can I…' Natasha's eyes widen as she twists the diamond ring on her finger when she scoffs and runs a hand through her hair, 'I could use a minute. If you don't mind."

Alexei moves to stand, his perfect toothy smile triggering a tension in Banner's chest when he offers a smile, "Of course Natalia."

She nods, turning toward Bruce, "Please."

He lifts his eyebrows over her request for him to leave and consents slowly with his jaw tightening. He quickly moves to the other side of the lobby after judging the height difference between he and Alexei.

Natasha stands and brushes off her pants, panicking as she reaches for the device in her back pocket. She exhales in pure exhaustion when a nurse reaches for her signature and directs the medic in Banner's direction, "Talk to my husband-That one...I think."

She steps outside in the freezing cold, pacing as she calls Fury. Natasha is sent directly to voicemail;

"Alexei is alive and at my hotel. I could really need some backup here if you expect me to finish this mission a sane woman."

She ends the call and dials for Clint who answers immediately with a husky 'Hello?'

With tears in her eyes she waits a moment with him still on the opposite end. He calls for her again, 'Nat? What's wrong.'

She forces a laugh, her eyes glossing over when she recalls her command to search for a 'nobody'.

Certainly someone without an identity would meet that description. Someone under the radar. Someone presumed to be dead. She bites her lip, "I need your help before I blow up my life any further…can you work your magic and help me to get a hold of Fury?"

'I'm on it.'

"And I need a lawyer."

'Walters?'

She widens her eyes and tilts her head, practically watching her life flash before her eyes, "Not Jennifer; Preferably. I'd really like to keep living."

'Got it. So; What'd you do?'

"Well…"

* * *

Bruce tightens his lips as he fills out minimal information on Natasha as requested by the paramedics. The hotel staff having remained far too startled by Natasha's actions to let her handle the situation on her own. Bruce scoffs over their questions on current abuse, addressing each one with an expression that straight up pains him to answer.

Alexei makes his way over as the nurses and doctors debate amongst themselves.

"So Dr. Banner; the infamous physicist."

Bruce forces a smirk and reaches to remove his glasses without a word.

Alexei leans up against the nearby wall, "What are you doing here with Natalia? Shouldn't you be in New York?"

"Shouldn't you be dead."

He shouldn't have said it but he has, frustrated by his interview and the happenings of the night.

Alexei just shrugs;

"I suppose so. Fate had other ideas."

Bruce crosses his arms with a standoffish grin, closed off and uninterested in conversation despite his curiosity;

"It was a plane crash?"

"Parachute and a bit of luck."

He nods, "And...you never thought to reach out to Nat? Why let her grieve…"

Alexei shrugs with a thick eyebrow lifting in response, "Ivan told me it was for the best."

Bruce tries not to expose his sudden enlightenment visibly, rotating slightly, "Ivan...and you do everything he tells you to do."

"Ivan Petrovich has been there for me through my absolute darkest. He's a wonderful man-."

"Never said otherwise."

Natasha reenters with her device in hand, "I need a drink."

She scowls over a nurse prodding her for information. With an aggressive stare down and her voice raising she scolds the woman, "How dare you."

"We need to ask Miss, you need to be safe-."

"No, I'm not abused, and you're not taking Bruce to the station- you're talking about one of, if not, the most gentle human being on the face of the planet. Do you realize who you're accusing-?! Hell no. If you want to question him you go through me first. Don't you dare lay a hand on him or I will end you."

"Miss-."

"Don't. No. Please leave me alone. I'm going to respectfully ask that you move along to someone who needs this because your concern is wasted here. I was hiding from my ex-husband because I haven't seen _him_ in years- _him_! Not him."

Natasha taps her lips in a breath and exhales heavily as she looks between Bruce and Alexei. She swallows and nods toward the lobby space;

"I know we need to talk...Alexei, I'm- I'm glad that you're okay. But I think that I deserve an explanation here. I'm not ready right now. So I'm going to ask for some space-."

"Malyshka!"

Natasha can feel the tension building as she forces a deep inhale and exhale, uninterested by Ivan's impending embrace. She glares solidly in his direction without a word.

"Hi Ivan," Bruce waves almost sarcastically.

The man nods and crosses his arms, "I see you've all met. Wonderful. Alexei, you've met Natalia's weak boyfriend- Natalia; you've reconnected with your husband-."

The redhead grits her teeth and draws her weapon without a second thought. Within seconds she's once again surrounded by the paramedics and stray law enforcement who also draw their weapons in defense.

She breathes heavily and holds her aim over Ivan with a tearful focus;

"Nenavizhu tebya..."

"Tasha?,' Bruce calls out toward the redhead with a soft voice, stepping closer, 'Nat you gotta breathe. It's okay…-."

"It's not, we both know it’s not,' she laughs coldly, ‘I need to know what's going on and now.”

"Natalia-."

"Shut up!' She snaps toward her ex-husband, 'Just stop. Talking."

"Natasha,' Bruce tries again, moving closer as he attempts to keep his own temper under wraps, 'Tasha I love you- we'll figure it out; Put the gun away. I'm just as angry as you are and you know how this ends if this keeps building up so...please. Let's keep this civil."

The redhead holds her aim for an extra moment, consenting to lower her weapon only for the foursome to be ambushed by the law enforcement with an aggressive pinning. She shuts her eyes as she's dragged along, fighting slightly for better treatment. Her eyes fall on Banner who closes his own and begrudgingly obliges with each request called upon him. She cringes painfully, tightening her fist to feel his ring over her finger;

"Mne zhal'."

Bruce sighs as he passes and responds with an unreadable and exasperated whisper, "I'm used to it…"

She stands up straighter, blowing her stray red hair from her face as her eyes fill tearfully, pushed along to the vehicle outside.

* * *

After a day and a half, a familiar engineer in his business suit steps forward, his mouth running as he removes his glasses over the captive four-some.

Tony frowns with a tilted head, watching as Banner rubs at his wrists and Natasha paces;

"Yeah it's them."

Clint moves forward as they're freed, embracing Natasha who returns his hug. She steps lively to Fury who stands behind him;

"We need to talk...now."

Tony keeps his arms crossed, glaring toward Banner, "Well?"

"Well what? I just spent a night in a cage with my 'father-in-law', wife, and her ex-husband...it's been a lot of, screaming...In Russian. All night! I'm not in the mood for conversation."

Tony sighs with a pivot, keeping pace with the doctor as they move out of the cell space;

"I just left my wife and new baby to fly for 12 hours and bail you out! Not to say I told you so but I kinda told you so! She's trouble buddy-."

Bruce lifts an open hand turned fist, cringing angrily, "Please! Not now."

"This isn't the first time I've flown across the country for you-."

"I get it!,' he sighs, 'I'm sorry. I'm. Really. Very. Sorry. I know you want to hear a 'thank you', I know you want to hear you were right...I'm- I'm not, entirely, completely-in uh...that headspace? I'm a little stressed out!"

"So Frankenstein is the ex?!"

"Yes."

"Mea culpa…"

Bruce leans in to speak above a whisper, his eyes still wide with panic, "I have no idea if this is her mission or a coincidental distraction- but I'm losing my mind and the other guy is about to rage with Ivan as the target…!"

"Alright, okay,' Tony pats his shoulder, 'Let's get you back to the hotel where you can breathe and we'll figure it out."

* * *

"We can't find a death certificate for Alexei Shoshtakov," Maria says as she enters the room where Fury, Clint and Natasha are waiting. She waits silently against the wall of the Italian SHIELD headquarters, her eyes on Natasha who snaps back.

Romanoff holds her head and taps at the table, "What the hell does that mean? It's a public record!"

Maria lifts a shoulder, "We're looking, the legal team is searching- we can't find it. It's like it just vanished. It's not even in our own records."

Clint shakes his head, his arms crossed tightly, "At bare minimum he's absent for years-."

"I never got a divorce, he died, I moved on," Natasha grumbles and holds her head.

Fury settles in a nearby chair, "We could take it to court-."

"I'm not taking this to court- do we even know that he's not my target?"

Nick lifts a shoulder, hesitant to answer, "All signs point to him."

She scoffs and hugs her arms around herself, "I can't take him down. Even if he's alive, conspiring with Ivan and black ops- this situation is too close to me."

Fury reaches to hold his cheek, "Unfortunately that also gives you an edge to figure out what they're up to."

"You're kidding me."

Maria shrugs when Natasha's eyes fall onto her for help.

Clint interrupts, "I don't want Natasha dealing with this. And the second you share this with the doc is the second we all blow up."

"Bruce can handle it, he's not some timebomb,' Natasha defends and stands up to pace the conference room, 'Ivan expects me to drop my entire life in America and return with them to Russia. He wants things right back to the way they were."

"We have no idea if he wants to do good or if he's still up to his old ways," Maria walks forward and leaves a folder on the desk.

"Five months doesn't change a person."

Clint scoffs, "The likelihood of Ivan being your core player in whatever the hell is going on here feels unbelievably high."

"And if we're wrong,' Fury says, 'Then we're wasting our time and the time of our top spy."

Clint addresses Romanoff with a pivot, "What does your gut say?"

She mumbles, not wanting to answer, "I don't think it's a waste of time. If Alexei had nothing to hide he would've sought me out years ago. I'll do it…"

"I'll stay in Russia-," Clint offers.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Someone needs to be close by to look after you."

Maria speaks up, "Legalities?"

Natasha steps forward, "I want to ensure that my marriage to Shoshtakov was annulled, I want all of it erased- just make me one forgery."

"Who's telling the big guy?"

The redhead takes a breath, pulling his borrowed sweater down over her palms for comfort. She toys with her ring, "Me. I'll tell him tonight."

"He's not gonna like it," Clint mutters.

"He'll understand."

* * *

Stark sends another shot in Banner's direction as they sit in the silence. The two men share a glance, Tony pointing at the three still in front of the doctor;

"It helps. Just do one, it'll take the edge off."

Bruce does a double take over the glass closest to him, lifting and swirling the shot of Tequila. Tony takes his own for a 'cheers' and chugs it immediately.

The physicist shuts his eyes and downs his own, smacking the emptied shot glass into the table with immediate regret.

His friend approves of finally having corrupted the doctor, "Well?!"

"That's awful," Bruce wheezes.

"Well it's not supposed to be good. Do another one. I might have a bet going with Clint that I'll be the first one to get you drunk…when's the last time you got wasted?"

He scoffs, "Last time I had a drink, one, was probably...I don't even know, with Betty…pre-hulk-."

"Boring."

He reaches for a second, head low when Natasha catches up to them in the lounge. Her eyes widen over the scene, jaw dropping slightly when she sees her anti-alcohol husband down a shot;

"Bruce?"

"He's busy," Tony interrupts.

"Taking a shot...," her tone is sharp when she crosses her arms. The engineer corrects her by lifting two fingers. She rolls her tongue over her cheek, "Awesome. Impeccable timing, boys. Bruce, can we talk please?"

"Where's Clint?"

"He's with Fury. Can we…?"

The physicist bites his cheek and stands to follow Natasha back up to their room. She turns to face his colder stance, hoping to break through a vacant stare and crossed arms;

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he mumbles softly.

She sighs and moves forward to lay a hand on each of his biceps, "You're not okay-. You're drinking with Tony? Bruce…I couldn't even get you to swap out the seltzer for our wedding-."

"It's just a lot. I don't know how to handle it."

She nods, "Okay. Why don't you sit down? Let's just...um. Let's order in, just the two of us, and we can talk."

He lifts an eyebrow, "There's more?"

"Vrach-."

"I'm sorry, I'm- being extremely unfair to you I get it. And that was just a long night," he mumbles through his teeth, selecting the chair behind him while she settles on the bed across from him.

She debates on lying, hugging her elbow;

"Fury had no idea. None of us did."

"Except for Ivan."

She nods, "Who I'm. Struggling not to stab."

He lays his head over his crossed arms, knee bouncing nervously, "Please don't."

Natasha leans forward to look Bruce in the eye, “We think Alexei was my anonymous target."

Bruce waits in the silence, forcing out a scoff, "...You're kidding."

"Why else would he be here. Ivan is suspicious enough."

He nods thoughtfully, digging his heel into the ground, "So, what does that mean."

She shifts uncomfortably, "I need to get to the bottom of whatever they're hiding. And I think that last night proves an interrogation won't work." Bruce doesn't answer, seeming to catch her drift when he offers another quiet nod. She inches closer when she continues, "They trust me. So…"

"So. The plan is to work this one from the inside."

Natasha hesitates to respond, forcing out her 'yes';

"We don't know what to expect and if Black Ops are involved, I need to make sure we don't start an all out war between defectors and SHIELD... Or something worse."

He narrows his focus toward the ground and rubs at his cheek, "So...you'll um. You'll go back to Russia? With Alexei...for what. For how long."

"I don't know, Bruce,' she whispers, finally coming off the bed and sitting on the floor beside him, 'I never meant for this mission to get so out of control. I swear I am not trying to hurt you. I had everything annulled- Maria is helping me with legalities regarding Alexei- and if you can't handle this, I understand-."

"Tasha?"

"If you want to leave, if all of this is just too much-."

"Natasha…"

"- I would understand. If you're angry-."

"Natasha Romanoff," He reaches to cup her hands into his own and get her full attention. She looks up, her hazel-green eyes glossing over as he brushes her hair behind her ear, "Natasha, I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me what you need from me…"

"You're not mad…? Your eyes haven't changed a shade."

"I'm,' he laughs coldly, 'I'm furious. I'm ready to let loose and smash up all of Italy. I don't want to be apart from you but I ...want to support you. And I'm not leaving. Unless that's what you want from me- I promised to stand by you so, that's what I'll...try to do."

Natasha tilts her head, reaching to touch his cheek, "I don't want you to follow me to Russia just to wait for me-."

"If you're there I'm there."

She shakes her head, eyes soft, "Bruce."

"It's okay. I'd rather find some curbside to sleep on than be an ocean away. I'm used to laying low, I can stay under the radar...it's my specialty."

"Oh Vrach," she takes a breath and pushes up to her knees, wrapping her arms around him when he bends to meet her halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch: title credit to Rachel Platten’s “Stand by You.”


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha slips into spy mode as she goes off with Alexei. Clint and Bruce receive an uninvited guest.

Natasha begins to stir over a kiss on her cheek, it gives away his position and lets her know that he's still beside her on the large bed. She sits up with her elbows behind her. She watches Bruce shrug on his button-down and dig through his neatly sorted luggage. She rubs at her face, unwilling to speak.

During their last presumable night together for a long while, all he had wanted to do was hold her. Now that dawn is breaking, he seems far more distant.

Bruce locates his glasses and sits at the edge and dials his boss. They talk for while, Banner searching for some kind of emotional boost that Tony offers in his own way.

Natasha snakes up to Banner as he sits on the edge of the bed, her head pressed up against the back of his neck while she holds his arm tightly. His hand finds hers, cringing when she whispers;

"I adore you."

The redhead's focus shifts when she hears her device buzzing. She checks it with caution, "It's Izabella."

Bruce looks over his shoulder, hanging up his own, "Oh. Awkward timing."

"Privyet,' she answers, 'How are you sweetheart?"

He tugs at his fingers distractedly, listening to half of a conversation on school, Svetlana and a new bicycle. He reaches for his glasses and scratches at the lenses with a nervous knee bouncing steadily.

"Listen Izabella, I have to tell you something. I'm going away for a bit- for a mission...so if you need anything you need to reach out to Vrach Banner immediately. And I mean anything. He wants to hear about your projects, your homework. Alright? Can you do that for me? Look after each other while I'm away?"

Bruce rolls his tongue over his teeth and gnaws at his cheek. She sounds like a mother talking to her daughter, drifting off in Russian. He smirks over her affectionate reassurance, listening intently though his back is turned to the redhead.

Somehow the stakes seem heavier when he doesn't have all of the information, instantly reminded of the fact that it will be a while before he sees her again. The nausea sets back in so he moves along to distract himself with a constant reminder that her disappearance for a while is for work. He kicks himself in the heel and moves to sort her bag for her when a notepad catches his eye.

Bruce gives Natasha a second glance before settling down to compose his own letter to his distracted wife. With tears forcibly swallowed, he pours his heart out to her on the page as best he can, still half listening to her deeper conversation with the young Russian girl.

He taps the pen and checks the clock. Natasha had promised to meet Ivan with her final decision at 10…and the clock bears a haunting 9:17…

The conversation the night prior consisted of her 'returning home, where she belongs' without much context...

In under 43 minutes he has to hand her over to a 'nobody', for a presumed mission no one has any sort of details for. He cringes through a dizzy spell and folds his paper. He twirls the band on his left fourth finger, debating on shredding his written words.

She was Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. Master assassin and spy…she didn't need his emotional response...

He holds his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He decides to tuck the letter into the front pouch of her luggage. Maybe she'll read it, maybe she won't. Bruce sits back in the chair and hides his face in his hands to rub at tired eyes as he listens into the tail end of her conversation.

Natasha hangs up her phone after a minute of greeting Izabella's aunt and bidding the two-some farewell. She lowers her device and shares a silent look into Banner's eyes.

He shifts in the spinning chair only slightly, refusing to move his focus;

"Almost time."

She tugs at her hair, "This won't be forever. Once I get the intel I need, I'll…"

Bruce waits in the dead space, hesitant to fill in her gap. So he tugs at his fingers and offers a laugh, "...Come home?"

She returns his grin and holds her focus, in no rush to pull away from taking in his every feature, "I'll come back."

His thumbnail splits with an aggressive bite and he moves to stand, reaching for his jacket.

Natasha stands behind him, gently reaching to lay her fingertips over his shoulder, "Bruce?"

The physicist is trying hard to hype himself up for their temporary 'goodbye'. He responds somewhat cold though his words say otherwise;

"I know you don't need me, I don't you don't want to hear this but I can't protect you when I'm not there…"

"I know," She forces a smile, understanding where his words are coming from even if she wants to correct them.

Bruce swallows hard and melts into her palm now laid over his cheek. He breaks with an emotional tone, "You'll come back, right?"

She brushes her thumb over his skin, "Bruce-."

He unravels quickly, falling into her hold. He forces a laugh and bites his lip to keep composure, "Nat I'm- breaking. I'm trying."

"I know-."

"I should be the strong one and I'm-just not. I'm some guy and you are my anchor- that keeps me from drifting. And you're up and off; Trying to make the world a safer place while I'm struggling to let you go- And gosh that's weak-."

"It is okay not to be okay,' she cups his cheeks with both hands now and makes him look her in the eyes, 'I will come home. I will come back to you. I love you, Bruce Banner."

He reaches to brush her hair behind her hair as she responds with rare, raw emotion, "Nat I…Tasha. I'm sorry."

"Hold me?" She hugs him close, her arms tight around his waist. Her eyes close over his arms pulling her close into his chest.

"I don't want to let you go and I don't know why. I'm getting bad vibes," he whispers against her bright red hair, inhaling that comforting scent of her citrus perfume.

"Bruce, my Vrach, I swear this ring won't leave my finger. It's just a job, nothing more."

"Just be safe."

"I will."

"Can I kiss you 'goodbye'?,"

"This isn't 'goodbye'," she scolds firmly.

"I know…" Bruce tilts her head upward when she nods, moving in for a slow, breathlessly deep, and passion filled kiss.

Natasha's hand slips over his chest, feeling for an increasing heart rate. Her fingers held solidly over his cheeks to catch the drop of a stray tear that slips from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Bruce can't look at her as he stands with Tony in the lobby, watching the spy put on an act worthy of convincing Ivan she can be trusted. He's far enough away for their plan to work and whether it is on purpose or not, his emotionless response adds to Natasha's believability.

Clint keeps his arms crossed for the entirety, a clip on his top to record the encounter for Fury.

Bruce taps at his fist, somehow, uncharacteristically craving another shot of tequila. He tucks his head when Natasha looks back in their direction, dragging along her luggage when she pauses;

"Do svidaniya."

Bruce looks away as she leaves with Alexei's arm around her. Tony's pounding into his shoulder distracts him from a brief passing thought of tearing this suspicious 'Alexei' in half, "You up for a drink before I go?"

"Tempting," Bruce mumbles.

Barton fiddles with his earpiece as they're left alone, "And...her com is on. I could use a drink."

"Are you boys good?"

"You need to go back home to your wife and the baby," Banner scolds.

"'Antonia'...what a name." Clint laughs and moves toward the bar.

Stark nudges the physicist who sinks slowly into a nearby chair, "You're sure I can't fly you home with me? Back in your own bed. Back to your dog…"

Banner shakes his head, "No, but thanks. I'm not going home without Natasha...sorry, is Alex a problem?"

"Nah, he's my dream dog. No promises I give him back," Tony lifts a hand to his shoulder and gives a tighter squeeze without a word on the topic. He laughs, "Looks like a storm is brewing. Maybe you can convince our mutual friend to hold off on the thunder until I make it back to New York?"

Bruce smirks, "You know, your device reaches Asgard. The connection is unreal."

"Huh...that was all you bro. Should I put that in the ad? 'Reach your boyfriend from any realm'?"

"Amazing."

"Nah I'm serious. We use Thor, it would be an immediate sell."

Bruce shakes his head with an eye roll and lays his head over his stacked forearms. Tony pouts slightly;

"Missing the girl already?"

Banner shrugs quietly, "I don't know what to think."

Stark lifts an eyebrow and coughs, "You're sure I can't pay to keep you here? It's safe, it's nice-."

"I'm good...but thanks."

Tony crosses his arms, "Well. If Clint or that air BnB turns out to be ant infested, you call me immediately."

* * *

Romanoff drops her jaw over the large mansion, disappointed by the lack of intel she's collected during the trip over. She scans the large home, startled by this being her temporary residence as Ivan plows ahead.

Alexei extends an elbow she's hesitant to accept. In full on spy mode she complies with a forced grin;

"Big home. And now did you afford this?"

Alexei shrugs, "You can guess."

"Tell me," she tilts her head slightly, fingers crossed for something- anything, incriminating.

"Another time."

Natasha enters, pulling her head back over a young girl who darts by with a stack of towels. She narrows her focus over presumably child labor. She leans over toward Alexei;

"Who was that-."

"Riley Proctor. She's a foster."

"Performing child labor?," she scoffs coldly in pure concern.

Alexei laughs and takes Natasha's hand, "She's not working, she hangs out with the maid. That woman is always finding these random orphans who need a temporary foster home…"

"...She is not Russian."

He brushes it off, "Let me show you your room."

She forces a laugh and looks back toward the young girl in her uniform that matches the presumed maid. Riley glares toward Romanoff with a narrowing focus, called back into the kitchen abruptly.

Ivan interrupts with a snicker, "Oh Natalia, you thought I would trust your undying confession of full love and adoration for Alexei after a day of reconnecting?"

Her eyes wide as she's alerted, pulling aggressively from Alexei's arm, "Papa…"

"Just for a few nights to ensure you're serious..."

Her heartbeat increases steadily over the room presented on the top floor, triggered immediately by the paint job and a lack of accommodations.

Somehow she makes a connection over the large mansion. The attic is not a home, it's a prison.

She swallows hard, genuinely terrified as the muscles in her neck tense rapidly. Her palms begin the sweat, jaw dropping as she immediately loses any sort of 'fight' response.

Alexei seems to fight with himself over urging her inside, his tone breaking, "I'm sorry Natalia. We need a polygraph."

"For what?!"

Ivan crosses his arms, "I don't trust you. We're all spies here, you understand."

She shuts her eyes and takes a breath. Against her eyelids she recalls a familiar cocoa colored stare, putting aside her own desires. She breathes: in for 6 seconds, out for a full 6…

"Check her ears every questionable item I found on you is another night in the attack," Ivan calls.

Alexei begrudgingly reaches for her ears, removing a com;

"SHIELD," He reveals it to Ivan who has it crushed instantly.

Natasha forces herself to remain still...and breathing. In for 6 and out for 6…

"Check her holster-."

"You know that's her consolation, has nothing to do with us," Alexei snaps back toward Ivan.

"Remove it."

Natasha shuts her eyes as her pistol is taken, swallowing in pure vulnerability as the man searches her usual hiding spots.

In for 6, out for 6…

She turns her head to Alexei, hiding the rage and pure anger over her current predicament.

Ivan snickers, "I'm sorry Malyshka but you'll understand that trust is a fragile thing."

"I'm sorry," Alexei whispers genuinely.

"Just go away," she mumbles back, unable to take her frustrations out on the man she once loved.

In for 6, out for 6...

"Wait in here and we'll be back."

Wishing she held no animosity toward Alexei she turns away, locked into a familiarly haunted space; an identical mockup of her time in the Red Room. That's why the home was familiar. It might be redone but it's a prison- her prison. Now left alone, she sinks to the wooden floor with a cringing focus, spreading her fingers against the wood.

She tries to breathe and trick her mind, finding solace in a memory of the tower. It's wide mirrors and stereo on the side. She images a piano on the right, completed with orange calla lilies while her Vrach plays her song. She bites her lower lip and forces herself to remain sane as she trembles against the cold floor, a vacant cot taking the place of the stereo as she sinks back into it.

Natasha lays on top of it, struggling to regain control of her mind let alone the current mission at hand. She tucks her hands underneath her head as she hums and twirls the ring at the fourth finger of her left hand;

"'Ol dream maker,

You heartbreaker

Wherever you're going,

I'm going your way…"

* * *

"This room," an elderly woman reveals the attic of her cryptic home, a true budget styled air BnB compete with two twin beds meant to fit the two grown men.

Clint looks toward Banner with a hand gripping the backpack over his shoulder. Bruce jumps over a mouse as it runs under their feet, the wood pulling from itself with each step they take into the plain and cramped space.

"Great,' Barton breaks as he steps further inside, 'This would make for some haunted house. Just a few more cobwebs."

"Huh?" The woman aggressively calls out, half deaf and hunched at the waist.

"Spasibo," Bruce speaks up louder, settling on one of twin beds opposite Barton.

The doctor takes in the scene, chuckling when Clint opens his mouth;

"This is like something out of a nightmare I had in China. My partner and I stayed in some custom built shack."

"Mice?”

He shakes his head and lays back down on the crooked bed frame, "Rats. It was hell."

Bruce copies the action and lays back cautiously, "Better than the attic I rented up in Brazil.”

"Yeah?"

He laughs absent-mindedly, far too numb for any sort of emotion;

"...The roof would leak right about there… right over my head.”

"Bugs?”

"The spiders were about meh,' he sizes up a quarter and then doubles it, 'That big. Not terrible. I'd still take those over the bats in Mexico.”

"One time,' Clint rotates, hand tucked under his head, 'I was with the circus, and this frickin lion broke out right? Went right to my tent, I woke up with the damn thing inches from my face."

"No kidding."

"I'm not even frickin kidding- frickin serious man. His mouth was like frickin right there. Second most scariest moment of my life," His slurring and oversharing tells Banner he's drunk. Still decent company.

"Huh,' Bruce sits up and contorts his mouth, 'What was the first?"

"Fighting Nat for the first time," Clint yawns with his casual response.

Bruce smirks and nods, his arms crossing. His thoughts shift to Natasha; their tough teammate who could handle a worldwide collapse and come out unscathed. He shifts uncomfortably, missing her embrace. He's lost without her voice, her comforting touch and sly remarks before bed. She'd have something to say about his messy hair or contorted top.

He swallows hard in an effort to recalibrate, looking over to see Clint fast asleep. Bruce settles back over his own cot, afraid to change out of his clothes from the day and wake the archer. He lays back down over the flat pillow and curls up into a tight ball. He forces his eyes to close, trying to imagine her soft voice...probably humming Moon River as she goes about her day. He sighs heavily, finding solace in a recollection of the color of her hazel-green eyes.

* * *

Natasha hangs from the ceiling, gripping onto the rafters as she messes with the vent cover. She drops with a twisted wrist, cringing on her feet.

She looks up as the door opens to reveal Alexei. Her expression is unwavering when he offers her a meal;

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I know this must be hard for you."

She scoffs, "Madam B's old mansion?! No I'm perfectly sane. I always suspected Ivan and B had an affair, I didn't realize it went this far."

He breathes, leaving a fork at the side of her plate, "This wasn't my idea-."

"I don't care what you do to me. I want to know why _you_ would choose this place, to make a home after ignoring my existence for years. You wrote me off and settled with the enemy."

Alexei refuses to answer, his wide stance taking up the entrance, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did. And you keep hurting me even after I agree to come back with you-."

"Ivan doesn't trust you. You barely passed the polygraph."

She scoffs, "Locking me in a copy of my old room is bound to cause the line to shift. You know those things aren't accurate."

"Natalia-."

"It's 'Natasha'."

He moves closer only for her to pull away. She holds her stare down and refuses to move.

"I need answers. I deserve a conversation."

"If I told you everything…"

She laughs coldly, slipping from her persona, "I don't need everything! How about you start with how you're alive and why you never searched for me! I don't know what Papa did to buy your silence or what is going on here but why go through all of this if you have nothing to hide."

"You moved on, why come back here?! That ring on her finger tells me that man you left was more than a boyfriend...fiancé?"

She shakes her head, refusing to answer as she sips back and forth in her spy mode, "That's none of your business."

The man nods, pivoting on his heel with a clenched fists, "Maybe Ivan's right; This was way too easy…are you here to spy on me?"

"Please,' Natasha moves painstakingly closer with her fingertips barely pressing over his chest, 'Alex I'm scared. I want to know, that…you're who I remember. Because right now I'm standing in front of a ghost who would rather torment me than talk to me! I'm furious. Can we just, go for a walk? The two of us?"

It physically pains her to bat her eyelashes, uncomfortable with her flirtatious endeavor to break down Alexei's walls and earn trust. He may not be the smartest person but he knows when to be cautious around her. Any further prying would have to wait. He agrees and offers his arm;

"Let's. Move you into my room."

She stammers, rattled by her encounter so far, "Well. Let's just- talk, first. I might need some space after last night."

* * *

Clint is fiddling with his earpiece when Bruce comes down the stairs, hand in the pocket of his sweatpants;

"Heard from Nat?"

"The connection went dead,' Barton answers abruptly, 'Fury is on it."

Bruce crosses his arms and shifts uncomfortably up against the fireplace, "Do we have an address."

"I have to assume she's okay based on Maria's current position."

Bruce smirks nervously, "You don't want to give me that address, do you."

"We don't need an incident. No offense," Clint shares a hesitant glance.

"Nearby?"

"Close enough."

"Where's our hostess?"

Thunder rattles through the small home, causing the lights to flicker.

"Out. Said she's gonna stay with the grandkids I think so the house is ours. Did Tony make it home?"

"Yeah...You care?" Bruce smirks.

Clint glares and rotates his position, "I don't give a rat's ass, I really just wanted to hear that Thor threw his plane out of the sky."

The two jump over a thunderous explosion that rocks the house, the power flickering on and off. Clint looks up with a sigh, "Who pissed him off."

Bruce tugs at the back of his neck, "Jane...I think."

"Huh?"

"Thor tried to propose. I'm going out on a limb and guessing she said 'no'..."

Barton grumbles, "Yeah well. I had a breakup too, you don't see me doing target practice down the halls."

"Just the tower gym, Maria's old room...your room...the lab-."

"Alright! At least I don't blow up green-."

"-How's the cabin."

"Who told you-!," he stops himself mid-sentence as he thinks of Natasha, who used to be better at keeping secrets.

Banner stands to address the knock on the door, dressed in his loose dark sweater. He cracks open the door mid storm to greet a dejected Thor in his coat. The demigod rubs his hands together, hammer in hand with his cheeks turned blue;

"Hi Thor."

"Greetings my friend! May I come in?!"

Clint looks up, "You missed the Tower by 5,000 miles."

"Ah have I? I have come to...spend some time with my wise, intellectual, companions," Thor wraps an arm around Banner's shoulder.

"That's great, we're here to work."

"Ah well, I can work!"

"Thor?,' Bruce calls out to his friend, watching the man pace into the room, 'Are you good? It's been raining a lot-."

"Not rain, thunder. Just thunder. Lots and lots of...thunder. Birdman! You must share the secret stash of intoxicating beverages I know you enjoy hoarding! I am...quite thirsty. It's been a trip."

Bruce catches up to him, hesitantly blocking off the fridge, "Hey, man. It's been a minute. Do you wanna catch up a bit? Before you go straight for the beer…"

"No," Thor holds his grin and urges Banner to move.

The doctor rolls his tongue over his lip, "I really, don't think that's- for the best."

"Grab me one?"

"Clint,' Bruce scolds, 'It's 10am!"

"Why stop at one! Why not indulge in two or three?! The more the merrier," Thor moves into the living room.

Bruce points with a narrowed focus, "When did you- buy booze?!"

"Last night? Before we got to the air BnB?"

He overthinks, "Where was I?!"

"Kissing your boyfriend goodbye."

Thor snickers, "How long have I been away? What happened to Lady Romanoff that you have selected a new counterpart?"

"He's kidding!"

"I'm not,' Clint laughs, getting a kick out of stirring the pot, 'Where's Jane?"

"Ah well…,' Thor's mind goes blank, a chug of his beer shaking him back to reality, 'Well, it's quite a funny story...she sort of. Well. We…"

"She dumped you."

"Clint," Bruce scolds.

"Dumped? No, no. No of course not…dumped,' he freezes, his grin falling immediately, 'I cast her away, you see. She went all...crazy. Started flying. Grew some fangs- all vampire-like so I had to do what I had to do."

"She's dead?!," Bruce panics.

"No! No. Not quite. I needed some 'space'? As you would say? So I sought out my closest friends here on Midgard for some company. That is what happened. It appears we are in the same boat, Dr. Banner-."

"No! No we're not-."

"Identical," Barton fiddles with his com, testing different frequencies.

Thor wraps an arm back around the scientist, "Fear not, we shall mourn our losses together."

"I'm not mourning-."

Clint snickers, wiping away a stray tear for how hard he's laughed, "He's definitely sulking. Needs a hug."

"Clint! I swear! I will send the other guy-."

"Sulk not my friend! I will console you."


	6. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reach a boiling point at the shack. Natasha receives new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for language from pretty much everyone but Thor.*

* * *

Natasha fiddles with her project, trying to make up for the ones that have been stolen. She connects a wire or two and taps at her small makeshift micro device aggressively. Romanoff messes with the connection, hoping she's reached a frequency to share her message.

Still no closer to getting the answers she needs, she hides her project and stands to search the long hall. With Alexei and Ivan away she feels free to scan the halls, unsure of who exactly is residing with her in the mansion. She seeks out the kitchen aid, curious to find the same foster child she passed on day one and hasn't seen since.

Natasha moves down the hall, the sound of aggressive sniffling catching her off guard. She peers through a door that's half shut, looking through the crack to find a small child curled up in a tight ball over a large bed.

Romanoff enters cautiously, her eyes soft over the child's tears. She takes a breath and keeps a space in between them as she lingers in the doorframe;

"Hey there. Ty govorísh' po-anglíyski?"

The girl sniffles, tears still streaming down her small cheeks when she looks up, "What?"

Natasha is far too concerned to panic over meeting another child, crouching when she offers her hand in a gesture of peace;

"My name is Natasha, what is yours?"

"Violet?"

"Violet? Are you sure? That sounds more like a question."

The girl nods quietly, her eyes on Natasha's hand. She sits back on her heels, the hesitant young child hugging her knees in tighter;

"Do you live here, Violet?"

She nods.

Natasha runs a hand through her red hair and tugs at the sleeves of her cold-shoulder purple top, "Okay. Well, I just moved in and I'm a little lost so, maybe we could be friends? Maybe you could show me around a bit?"

Violet nods, the back of her hand rubbing up against her face.

Romanoff extends her own, "Do you want to walk with me?"

"She'll stay right where she is because she doesn't like you and I don't like you either."

Natasha turns to see the vibrant dark eyes of the other child she's met only from a distance, her hair falling at her shoulders as she moves to address 'Riley'. She lays a hand over her hip with a cocked head;

"How do you know you don't like me when we've never had a conversation?"

Riley's jaw twists, her eyes narrowing determined to hate the redhead, "Because you came in with Alexei, duh."

"Okay, and how come you don't like Alexei?"

"I don't have to answer you! Come on Violet!"

Natasha tightens her jaw and rolls her eyes, "What if I told you I'm not with Alexei."

Violet freezes, dragged along by Riley who whispers, "Don't listen to her, she's lying."

Violet sniffles, "Are you a foster?"

Riley rolls her eyes, pulling Violet's smaller hand in closer, "She's an adult- she's not a foster."

"I was,' Natasha answers quickly to reach common ground, 'I was an orphan. I was given up to a place that looked a lot like this when I was...very young."

"You get out?" Violet pulls her hand free from young Riley, moving closer to Natasha.

The redhead decides to embrace an opportunity to connect and give the girls her own backstory for each of them, "Yeah, I got out. How many of you-."

"It's just us," Riley cuts her off.

"Do you like it here? With the maid? What is her name?"

Riley crosses her arms, refusing to answer, "What's yours."

"Natasha,' her eyes rolls, 'Well. If we're being completely open with eachother I've gone by Natalia Romanova, but you can call me Natasha."

"I'm Riley."

She smirks, "Nice to meet you Riley."

"I'm five,' Violet holds up her fingers, 'Wait. Am I five Riley?"

The girl laughs with a straight face, "I don't know, when is your birthday?"

"October? October? Octoberrr."

"You have no idea."

Natasha's brow furrows, "So, neither one of you speaks Russian...even though you live in Russia."

"I'm not Russian,' Riley offers and points to Violet, 'and neither is she. We got pulled out of the foster system in America two years ago for me. And she just got her last month."

"Oh? Where did you live-."

"Nah-uh, you first."

"New York," she consents.

Riley seemingly approves and offers up her own home state, "New Mexico."

"Oh,' she makes a mental note, ignoring the shiver traveling down her spine, 'Interesting. You girls are close?"

"Very," Riley admits protectively.

"Like sisters, it's good you have each other," Natasha grins absentmindedly, thoughts on her own past.

Violet reaches to hug her friend, "Yeah! Sister!"

Riley squirms and hugs her back, "No! Ugh! Alright, fine. Sis."

"We got word from Nat-."

Before Clint can finish, Banner's book has found the floor topped by Thor's stray popcorn. The bowl falls next, a loud crash echoing off the wall as it falls over a red throw rug.

Clint leans in closer, squinting to listen carefully, "New Mexico?...Something about kids. Lost her com...Alexei and Ivan aren't talking…she's safe...needs us to check- it blacked out. Hang on."

Bruce sighs and rubs aggressively at his forehead, "So after what, three weeks away, with zero contact, she still has nothing-."

Clint motions for quiet and raises the volume on his device. Thor chews loudly, pausing only to brush the shoulder of the physicist;

"I beseech you not to rage."

"I won't I just- mm. I need a minute," he pulls away, quickly and silently disappearing back up the squeaking staircase.

A heart pounding thump hits the ceiling with a second to follow. Barton cringes, burying his head in his hands, "And he just smashed something."

"Shall I-,"

Clint shakes his head over Thor's pointing upward, "As long as he's not green let him do his thing. We'll print this and meet with Fury...goddammit man! You gotta clean up this mess! You're a slob-."

Thor grips at Clint's top when she stands, eyes narrow, "Jane said the same." The demigod releases his hold on the archer, "Do you not hear the silence?"

Clint brushes off his shirt, "First of all, you can't hear silence."

Bruce reappears with an inhale, sitting quietly on the steps as if nothing has just happened between him and the wall. Thor smiles and sits beside him and pat at Banner's back;

"You have returned! Wonderful. Was it a pleasant rage?"

"I didn't rage," Banner bites his lip, his eyes wide as he holds a solid glare in his friend's direction.

"We heard the smashing."

With a voice above a whisper he snarls, "I'm going to ask you for the millionth time to please...stop."

"I am aware you do not wish to be touched."

”Then stop! Do you know what that means?! It means stop! I don’t want to be touched!”

”Perhaps a hug?”

”I don’t want a hug! Touch me again I will throw you against the wall!”

"I'm going to the bar, alone!" Clint reaches for his coat.

Bruce scoffs, "Again? Not even noon-."

"Got a problem, doc?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe, you should stop poisoning yourself-!”

Clint's volume rises, "Worry about yourself and your goddamn anger management. It's starting to piss me off like everything else you do."

"Okay-."

"Don't walk away from that! You can't just get up and walk away."

Bruce stumbles down a step, over Clint's pull. He is on the verge of losing his temper with his roommates and over the stress of the past few weeks. He whispers, "You're going to make me lose it."

"Okay then lose it! Wanna go? Let's go! Punch me instead of the Sheetrock, I could use a good wrestle!"

Banner lowers his eyebrows and holds his head, "You could use a good therapist..."

"I swear if you weren't married to Nat I'd beat the shit out of you for that."

"I'm serious,' he nods with a sharp tone, 'You act like nothing bothers you, like you're completely numb. So in order to feel something, anything, you get drunk 24/7, pick a fight with someone or go find a new girl to screw over every other week- it's a douchebag move-."

A fist finds its way across Banner's cheek, head colliding with the wall behind him. The doctor just keeps his eyes closed with a limited reaction, "Maybe I deserved that."

Barton points, "You know what your problems are?!"

"Now you're gonna enlighten me."

"You're a condescending asshole for one thing,' Clint tugs at his jacket, 'And your self-loathing shit is getting real old!"

Thor turns to look between the two-some, "Are we fighting? I have nothing horrible to share with either of you."

Bruce stands to remove himself from the group, "We're not fighting-."

Clint laughs nervously, "What? Afraid I'll bring out the hulk?"

"I'm not fighting with you," he moves toward the desk, looking over Clint's translated message from Natasha's broken communications.

"Come on! You won't hurt me. Do it, throw a punch. Or are you not man enough?!"

Thor complies without a warning, leaving Barton winded.

"Ow!"

The demigod shrugs defensively, "I wish for you to stop prodding the doctor immediately!"

Bruce snaps, "Cut it out Thor! You're pissing me off too.”

Thor pauses, a sadder expression to be rejected by his ‘closest companion’, "I know not what I've done…?”

"Thor?! You wanna keep taking this asshole's side?! Let's go! I'll destroy you!"

"I accept that challenge."

Bruce allows the wrestling two-some to proceed in the corner, waiting to ensure they're fully engrossed in the fight before slipping out through the front door with an exasperated eye roll.

* * *

Natasha preoccupies herself with a game, trying to learn about and break the walls of Riley and Violet. Their current activities consist of leaping from the stairs to decide who can still land on their feet after the fifth.

Romanoff ignores the glares from the help, a strong intuitive distrust for the maid who has consistently tried to put an end to their play. The children have been sharing continues to be far more useful than trying to reach Alexei. Appeasing the men and keeping them off her scent being a primary focus as she pulls all she can from the girls. But maybe Clint received her message by now...

Her phone buzzes from her back pocket for the first time since she's been away, checking to see an unknown number. Her eyes narrow, quick to answer should it be an emergency.

The girls pause in their jumps, eyes on their older friend who quickly turns away from them to answer the voice on the other end of her phone;

"Vrach! What are you-! I'm working…Hold on…I can't talk."

'You answered.'

"You called from an unknown number-."

'You haven't hung up yet.'

Natasha shuts her eyes and lifts a forefinger up to the girls. She addresses them with a wide eyed stare, "Girls I really need you to distract the butler for a minute.."

"Yep!" Violet salutes. Riley nods.

Natasha moves swiftly outside and returns to her call;

"You know my phone can easily be tapped into."

'Sorry, I wasn't thinking.'

She holds her head with a giddy blush, voice above a whisper after she swears at him in Russian, "This is reckless-."

'I did a background check on the kids.'

"Suddenly less reckless…and?"

'Why don't you meet me outside and we can talk where it's untappable.'

She wraps her arm around her torso, "Outside where- I can't leave where I am and you can't come in here…!"

'I'm already on the back porch-.'

"Vrach!"

Natasha moves outside and circles the mansion to find the back. She tilts her head and looks down toward the physicist in his black wool jacket and snow dusted curls.

Reckless and pulled from spy mode she embraces her company, glad to see a familiar and friendly face.

They share a pained smile when he looks up, close enough for a brief conversation with the last five steps of the back porch separating them from each other;

"Hi Bruce."

His heart falls over seeing her, connecting immediately with her hazel-green eyes, "Hi Tasha."

"What did you find?"

Her elbows settle on the ledge, green leather jacket taut at her arms when she hugs herself tighter.

"Well- I had to break out of the shack and find some public records- which isn't laying low so I figured a personal drop off was probably permitted being that I was already out but anyways...Riley wasn't born in New Mexico but she did live there from only a few months old. She was born in Korea and then came over with a grandmother who passed away two years ago. Her mom was an agent with SHIELD, her dad was a mechanic. They died in some vague car crash. Something malfunctioned in a vehicle? Anyways her name isn't Riley Proctor, it's Riley Park- her grandmother's last name was Proctor; Violet has no record so probably wait for Fury on that one. Are you sure that's her name?"

She holds her head, "Go back to Riley for a moment, do you know her mom's name by chance."

He shrugs and reaches for a page he's spent his day working on, "Here's everything I have on her."

Natasha scans the page, "...I'm. I'm at a loss. The kids are my last resort before I just give up and try to interrogate at gunpoint. Something just feels very odd about this place."

He laughs, "That doesn't sound safe."

"It's not but...I need answers. And I'm tired of being here."

Bruce offers a grin, watching her come down the steps and snake her arms around his torso. He returns the hug to pull her close with tears in his eyes;

"It's okay. Just, take your time. I want you to be safe, okay?"

Her own tear feels like ice as it slips down her cheek, quick to brush it away, "How'd you convince Fury to give you this address?"

"Uh, he didn't. I took a guess because the guys have been acting cryptic."

She keeps her arms around him, pulling her head up to look into his cocoa stare. Her finger brushes the short bristles over his cheek.

He pecks her hand, "Haven't shaved today. Or yesterday...Should've cleaned up for you."

"Oh Bruce,' She reaches for his soft curls, 'What are you doing for your birthday?"

His eyebrows lift over the mention, preferring to forget, "...I'm going to go back to those two...people at the shack and sit and read."

"It's going well? I heard Thor has joined you."

"It's a tight space so we're all cramped. Clint's being Clint- he called me condescending today! Can you believe that? They're both so immature! I try to talk and neither one of them can figure out what I'm saying half the time. Clint just stares at me like I'm speaking a foreign language- he can't keep up! it drives me up the-...oh."

Natasha tilts her head with a smirk, seeing the metaphorical light bulb go off in Banner's mind,

"Yeah, maybe...you can afford to be a bit more patient? I know it's stressful but you two have a lot more in common than you think."

He widens his stare, “You have such faith in us.”

"You're both really good guys. And you’ve always worked it out before."

"Well. Yeah. It's just the situation. I can't exactly run off to the lab-."

"And he can't run off to his cabin."

Bruce sighs and accepts her remarks, "Okay."

She talks through her laugh, "I know."

"What do you need, Natasha."

She lifts her shoulders, taking a moment to inhale and commit to memory their minutes out in the snow, "I'm okay. I'm getting by, the girls are helping. Thanks for the intel."

"Getting by? Are you, safe?"

"I'm safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He nods, eyes on her lips, "Can I kiss you?"

She whispers through a laugh, "Yes, Bruce."

He hums against her mouth and nuzzles her neck in one more hug, "I promise I'll give you space. I promise I'll lay low."

Natasha lifts her hands back up to his cheeks, "I know. Be safe. Keep Clint in line."

"Oh,' he reaches into his pocket to reveal a small earpiece, 'New com. Clint said we lost contact with your other one." She smiles absent-mindedly so he questions, "What happened?"

She lies, "I think it was just poor reception. But this should work great."

He can tell she's lying, "I...I’m here for you. You’re not entirely alone in this. I’m...ten minutes away.”

Natasha tilts her head, brushes her thumb over his cheek and leaves him with one more kiss.  
  


* * *

Bruce's entry back into the shack is dark due to the late hour. After a long walk through the city and hiding from his roommates he's finally returned.

The keys rattled as they hit the table, giving a vacant staring Clint;

"You're back early, and surprising alone."

Barton scoffs, "No girl and a beer...just a soda."

Bruce silently kicks himself for his previous remark, suddenly more conscious of his words after the talk with Natasha. He timidly sits across from the archer, his hands clasped, "You okay?"

Clint's head lowers, "I called Laura- that waitress from Stark's wedding...we've kinda been seeing each other- but- I guess you knew that…?"

"Look Clint, I was out of line this morning."

"Yeah, but. As much as it hurts me to say it, you were right, I have some personal shit I need to deal with that beer and a brunette won't fix."

Bruce nods and lifts his shoulders apologetically, "Well...if, you ever need someone to talk to-."

"That's what Nat's for."

"Right, well,' he forces a laugh, 'If it helps, I'll try not to...I'll watch what I say. I don't always think before I talk. And I'll try not to sulk so much."

Clint nods, staring at the last drops in his glass, "A little spider called me on her new com to tell me it's your birthday so I shouldn't shoot you yet...not sure why I never knew that,' he laughs, 'Actually I know exactly why."

Bruce is on the verge of self-deprecating so he nods and bites his tongue. Clint just snickers;

"I get bitchy on my day too. Full of PTSD and shit…I shoulda’ known when you started swearing.”

"I'm sorry." Bruce stops there, a quip in the back of his mind on Clint's persistent moodiness. He chooses not to speak on it.

Clint mumbles, still unwilling to talk about his past, "It's fine. Life goes on."

"Yeah. It does. Where's Thor?"

"Upstairs. Took over your bed."

"I probably owe him an apology too?"

"Make him waffles, he'll forgive you,' Clint shrugs, 'I'm going to bed. I won't tell Fury about your trip to go see Nat if you buy me a drink tomorrow."

"You got it. I'll buy you a six pack," Bruce nods with a short laugh, tugging at his fingers when he stands and moves into the kitchen to locate his book and pull his device from his pocket with its 3 missed messages.

Tony's video call showcases the cheering threesome; Antonia, Tony and Pepper, offering a happy birthday. Alex makes an appearance as he tries to lick the camera and bark for Tony's attention.

His next is from Steve, a polite 'Happy Birthday' text followed by a check in on the mission.

His third is from Izabella and her Aunt Svetlana, a prerecorded message as well with an invite to dinner the following evening. Bruce closes his messages after responding to each and double checks for anything he might've missed from Natasha. With a deep breath he reminds himself of their afternoon, grateful for any minute he gets to spend with his wife during such an odd mission. He settles with his book, reaches for his glasses, and looks to enjoy the peace and quiet. With a quick snap shut, his reading material is abandoned. Bruce moves to check the fridge for Thor's preferred breakfast supplies, shaking a half carton of eggs...he'd set an alarm and run out for a restock first thing in the morning. Thor deserves his waffles and Clint deserves his beer...


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Violet figure out who Natasha is. Bruce reconnects with Izabella and her aunt Svetlana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings for Alexei being a bit of an abusive jerk.

"I know who you are."

Natasha's peaceful workout in the finished basement area is interrupted by Riley's soft voice. She pauses in her crunches, head falling back as her cheeks flush over the pointed statement, unsure of how Riley meant it.

Natasha rotates her head, sitting up with a hair flip, "I don't know what you mean-."

"You're Natasha Romanoff, you're the Black Widow," Riley comments without blinking.

"There were a lot of Black Widows-," Natasha tries to distract but Riley won't have it.

The girl sits crossed legged, her voice soft, "Are you her?"

The spy widens her eyes over the question, her jaw opening to a smile. Before she can answer Violet storms in with a drawing, "Are you Black Widow?"

Natasha huffs out a sigh and blows the strand of red hair from her forehead, "Yes. That's me."

Riley leans forward, talking fast, "Can you teach us how to fight?!"

"I wanna kick somebody!" Violet shouts.

She laughs again, unaccustomed to letting herself be around any sort of fan, "I mean…-,"

"You have to! Please?!," Riley pleads.

Her fist spreads, twirling the ring on her left fourth finger. Teaching the girls how to use a pistol is off the table so she channels her inner Bruce Banner;

”You know what; yes. I'll teach you something."

The girls cheer, hugging each other. Natasha crosses her legs, "Hopefully your foster mom doesn't kill me-."

"She won't care," Riley offers sarcastically.

The redhead nods, making a mental note of the remark and urges the girls to sit;

"Look, fighting is just a part of it all. It's not always about taking down your opponent-."

Violet pouts, "But I wanna kick someone!”

Natasha leans forward, "First things first; Sometimes it's about outwitting the enemy. 'Kicking', is a last resort. So sit. Find your center, and try to connect with something higher than yourself. Breathe. The calmer you are, the clearer your thoughts will be…"

* * *

The shorter, kind-hearted Aunt of Izabella has hardly gotten a word in edgewise with the girl taking up most of the conversation. She and Bruce have gone from topic to topic, a childproof explanation for certain scientific discoveries and theories.

"Too bad Natalia not come."

Bruce stands with his dish still full of meat, trying not to insult the sweet woman when he offers it to the nearby cat. Izabella catches the action and chuckles, "Vrach."

"Shh," he taps his lips with his forefinger. the two-some moving to clean the rest of the table as they keep their secret.

Svetlana scolds them to sit back down while she cleans but they reverse the roles and ask her to do so instead. She waves her hands, repeating her statement with a dramatic gesture, "Natalia need to come, here! Next time. No excuse. No bad work excuse."

Bruce rolls up his sleeves to wash the dishes while the younger girl reaches for the towel to dry, "She will, she's just busy."

"So what this? She part of special FBI? What this...this SHIELD.”

"It's complicated."

"Well FBI do nothing for Izabella. Nothing. No help with school, no help for me! Just send us home. Bye."

He shrugs, that sounds like SHIELD. He can't blame the older woman for being frustrated over them having such a keen interest in the girl during her initial accident only to ditch them afterward. He laughs lightly;

"Maybe it's a good thing, you can just live in peace now. Forget the incident ever happened."

"I not forget," Izabella looks up with her wide eyes.

"I know, but. If SHIELD is leaving you alone then it's for the best."

Svetlana snaps her fingers and points, "You tell him? You tell him what happen when you go to school! You tell."

"Ya znayu, nichego strashnogo."

She raises her volume passionately, "Da! kto-to posledoval za toboy domoy!"

"Okay Tetya. Did Natalia share story of school?"

His eyebrows lower, "When someone followed you home? Yeah. We reported it. Did it happen again?"

"Da! Two times!' Svetlana interrupts, 'Not sure if SHIELD or who or why. She a normal girl! Just want to do school! And read!"

Izabella chuckles, "Tetya, art too."

"Art too...bozhe moi, she how you say? No trouble."

Bruce smirks, his thoughts on the file taken of Izabella when they first met at the children’s hospital. He gnaws his cheek over the analysis when he recalls her rare blood type;

"Well...I don't know why. I don't know why someone would suddenly have any interest in you. Maybe, somehow, they found you through Nat and I? I’m sorry...”

"You not problem.”

"I know, but...I don't know that...Do you remember any details at all? What the person looked like?”

Izabella shrugs after a moment of thought, bowl in her hand against the towel, "No, it fuzzy."

"Okay. Maybe you guys should...get some sort of protection,' he drifts, hand through his hair with a regret, 'It would just be safer."

"Why not you teach me how to protect?"

His eyes widen over Izabella's request, "Protect- like what? Self-defense?"

The girl lifts her shoulders tentatively, "Or, outsmart a follower."

Bruce lifts his shoulder, "Well...I don't-."

"Yes you do! You work Hulk behind scene...yes?"

He laughs over her interpretation of Natasha's various explanations to their young friend, "I'm- I'm...an inadequate teacher."

Svetlana points again, "No you not. You teach her how to do science well."

"That's science, I don’t teach self-defense.”

"Pozhaluysta?" Izabella clasps her fingers and pouts her lip.

He groans, hand tugging behind his neck. He rolls his eyes and gives in, watching the girl reach forward to give him a hug in pure excitement, her head at his elbow. 

There's a strange static as she pulls away. The two share a glance while Izabella laugh;

"That always happen."

He nods far more cautiously, craving some sort of deeper explanation for their constant ‘static’.

"Yeah, weird."

Svetlana stands with a thought, "I move couch, give you room."

"Right now-?"

Bruce can't finish his refusal as Izabella reaches to drag her friend into the living room with a grin. She takes a stance. He huffs out a laugh and lifts his hands, open palms toward her;

"Alright well, throw a punch I guess. Let’s see what we’re working with.”

"A punch?,' she panics, complies and withdraws, 'Sorry! I not hurt you."

His head lowers over another episode of green sparking static electricity between them, reaching for a pillow so as not to get distracted by his scientific questions, "Alright, then aim for this. You won't hurt me, just hit it."

She complies with a cringe, "Like that."

It's soft. She's afraid of hurting the pillow now. He nods, struggling to channel his inner Romanoff as he twirls at the band on his left ring finger. He doesn’t exactly know how Natasha and Clint train or wrestle but he’s aware of a few phrases. He tests on one Izabella;

"Yeah…? Now harder? Just go for it. Think of going through the pillow, punch right through it."

* * *

Natasha shifts in her chair at the long table, uncomfortable with being waited on so she stands to serve herself.

Ivan breaks his in-depth Russian conversation with Alexei to give the redhead a stare down, "What are you doing Malyshka?"

She holds her grin and goes about her business, pulling up a chair for Riley and Violet. The maid fusses over the change in command, unsure of what to do.

"Nothing, don't mind me,' Natasha turns toward the maid, 'Do you want to sit? Can I grab you a drink?"

Alexei lifts his eyebrows, sitting back to share a glance between Romanoff and Ivan. Natasha taps on the shoulder of the confused butler next.

Petrovich twists with a suck at his tooth, "We're not done yet Natalia."

"That's okay, they won't bother you. They'll sit down here by me."

"Natalia. I have rules."

"Outdated and quite disturbing honestly-."

He tightens his focus, "I'm going to ask you to respect them."

Her eyes widen, tone shifting, "You brought me here, convinced me to come home knowing exactly who I was and what I stand for-."

"Natalia Alianova-!"

"Don't shout at me, I won't tolerate it."

He stands with a fist in the table, "You'll tolerate what I tell you to tolerate!"

"When you start treating me like an equal we can talk-."

Ivan shouts in Russian. Alexei moves to calm him, intercepting between the twosome;

"Ivan! Ivan, she's tired."

Natasha scoffs and crosses her arms, "I'm wide awake."

Alexei glares, "Natasha- stop. Just stop!"

"Stop what?! Asking for fair treatment? You treat me like an outcast and you treat them even worse."

Ivan takes a moment to breathe before dismissing the rest of his audience. The maid reaches for Violet while Riley stands to move out on her own.

Natasha holds her arms crossed and her stare fixated. Alexei speaks once the doors close, encasing the threesome;

"Can we just, sit down and talk."

"I'm fine standing," Natasha snaps.

Alexei sighs, losing his patience with the redhead;

"Natasha, I'm really, really getting tired of you talking back-."

"Where is this coming from?" Ivan retorts.

She scoffs, "It's who I am! Apparently this is who you are. I didn't realize Black Ops changed you both so much."

Alexei sinks and crosses his arms with a laugh, "You are so ignorant Natasha."

Ivan dabs his finger into the table with each uttered word, "If you can't respect my wishes with the help-."

"The family-," She corrects.

"How can we trust you? You failed the polygraph, you show up with SHIELD communicators...”

She scoffs coldly, "I'm asking for something that shouldn't need to be asked for. Fair treatment?"

"Fine! The help can eat with us. You get what you want. Happy?! As long as you don't cause a big fuss when my company arrives there won’t be consequences.”

"Warped business dealings I'm sure!"

Alexei shouts over the two-some, silencing the both of them in Russian;

"Ivan! I need a minute with my wife!"

Natasha shakes her head over Ivan's final quip before leaving, not entirely believing her current position. Years ago she would've been ecstatic to see her ex, to know he was safe, and to have Ivan close. But the person she is today is far from the same. And the two men she once respected and looked up to seem far from who they were...

Alexei collapses into the chair behind him with an exasperated sigh. He eyes her, dark and steady. His chiseled features intimidating Romanoff who chooses to remain silent in the presence of her ex-lover. He breaks with an emotionless huff;

"You are, something else."

"I'm really not sure what I did that was so amusing-."

"Why are you here."

The sudden drop in his tone causes her to pause, analyzing his every feature. He's suddenly stern, forceful, and unapologetic seemingly out of nowhere. She stammers to answer, taking too long for Alexei Shoshtakov who repeats the question, "Why, are you here."

She answers half honestly, "I'm here for you."

He is less than amused, an eye roll in between his thoughts, "And yet you wear his ring. You won't sleep with me- you can barely tolerate the same room.”

She scoffs, "You’ve been away! How about we talk about the trust between us and how I'm not allowed off property without the detectors going off!"

"Because you lie to me Natalia!" She panics over the sudden sound of his fists thrust into the table. His volume raises, "Over. And over! You've become close to the girls hoping to find some flaw in me-!"

"I'm not! Alexei, I swear I'm not."

She reaches for his cheek only for the man to deny her access as he rambles on. His hit at her wrist is bound to leave a mark, "You tell me that it's over with...him! And yet you see him, behind my back in our own home?! Did you think I wouldn’t know?!”

Natasha smirks nervously, her head dropping, "It's complicated-."

"You think you can deceive me with these- sporadic remarks of affection- you don't love me! You love him. This American- this...monster."

"-He's not a monster! He wouldn't hurt a soul-."

Alexei nods, eyes narrowing as his breath picks up, "I don't want Ivan to be right when he says that you're hopeless. But there is no reasoning with you!"

Natasha shakes her head, trying again to make contact, "Alexei no, that's not true. I want to talk to you but I can't! Not while Ivan has such a hold on you. Tell me why you continue to let him speak for you!"

"I speak for myself!"

"Good! Because I missed _you,_ and right now I don’t know who you are," She is conscious of her every movement, twitch and breath. Alexei pauses, his eyes focused forward.

"Are you with me, or not."

"I'm with you-."

"Promise me you will never speak to him again."

"I promise,” she holds her breath.

"Give me his ring."

She pauses over Alexei's request, swallowing over the extended palm in her direction. Natasha takes an inhale, the muscles in her neck clenching immediately. Her voice softens;

"Al, this is ridiculous."

"Give it to me."

Natasha shuts her eyes and lowers her head despite her attempts not to, toying with the item between her fingers.

She's never been attached to material things, having learned to live without for most of her life. But this particular item feels different. She's assigned it meaning; it's a symbol of everything she holds close, it's her promise to Banner- to love him. To trust him. It's his promise to her, to love her though she's been denied. To cherish her in a way she'd never felt before. A mutual understanding between the two of them that their love goes beyond an infatuation, but something that will last the test of time. Something unconditional…

She shuts her eyes tighter with her thoughts changing to the mission. She tucks it back over her knuckle, "I can't…"

Removing it means little in regards to her direct connection to Banner until she recalls her promise to him. She shakes her head, startled when Alexei grips her wrist and takes matters into his own hands with no hint of emotion.

Her jaw drops with a whisper when it's removed from her finger and in his grip, "Alexei! You can’t just grab me-!”

With hatred in his stare he crushes it in his solid grip. Natasha breathes heavily with a returning stare full of tears she refuses to free. He snarls, "You won't see him again. Not under my roof. You are mine, and you will stay here with me, your husband, whether you like it or not. You will stay quiet when Ivan says something, you will follow the rules. You will respect me in front of our maid, her daughters, and her husband. You will stay away from the girls, and destroy that new communicator in your room. If I have to do it, you will lose a finger. Try to hide it and I will cut off one of Riley's. Make a call to your one eyed friend at SHIELD and I will blow up the shack where Banner, Clint and Thor are hiding. Yes, I have the address. Make a fuss in front of our company and I shoot Violet. Am I clear."

"You're the monster," she mumbles above a whisper.

He raises a hand to the shameless spy, watching her shudder rather than fight back. He throws the small, remaining pieces of Natasha's destroyed band in her direction and surrenders his threat of striking her.   
  
Alexei storms away, “You won’t even fight back. He made you weak.”

She stays low, not fearing a hit but the fact that he will see the tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. Her mind goes blank, unable to stay in spy mode as she grinds her molars together. 


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce continues to work with Izabella. Natasha overhears a conversation between Ivan and Alexei.

Maria Hill is in her Russian hotel when her device buzzes with a cryptic code. She lifts it with a toothbrush stuck in her cheek, swearing under her breath as she decifers it;

"Shit."

She dials quickly, eager to inform Fury of her findings. He grumbles on his end;

'Give me good news Hill.'

"Romanoff asked us to pull away."

'Request denied. Ivan is onto her?'

She sighs, reaching for her black jacket, "I think it's Alexei...but Ivan knows how we work? I don't know. She was extremely abrupt. She only sent a code.”

'Which is why we stay.'

"Sir, if our hovering is delaying her work then we're just jeopardizing the mission. Ivan and Alexei need to feel safe enough to act in public or at least around her. All we're doing right now is driving them underground and keeping Romanoff in that house for longer than she needs to be."

Fury's line goes silent. She sits at the edge of her bed, phone in hand as her fingers run through her short black hair. Maria fiddles with a zipper as she waits for instruction;

"What should we do."

'Call Barton. Tell him I will take my SHIELD team back to New York. Maybe that will be enough to appease the morons.’

She tightens her jaw, "Am I staying."

'Yes. Blend in. I'll send you a new hideout. And tell the boys to stay put for now. Any update on the kids?"

"I'm really not sure why that's relevant? They're two random fosters-."

'When I ask for something I need it done. Get me everything from a fingerprint to a blood type.'

"...Okay," she doubts his plan, agreeing regardless as she moves to pack her things.

* * *

'It sounds like static- '

Bruce paces the bedroom of the shack, volume raising as he talks with a doubting Tony Stark;

"It's not static- it glows green-!"

'Your favorite color.'

"It's alive, somehow."

'It's the force!'

"Look, I'm not explaining it right. It's some sort of energy because I feel it. It's almost like...I don't know, a magnet- possible radiation, it sets off the green behind my neck -I feel it. I can't make sense of it."

Tony sighs on his end, 'Well, you're the physicist here. So if you can't figure it out I feel like we're stuck. Unless we plan on cutting her hands open for science…'

"No."

'You need a lab. Run some tests.'

He laughs with a wide eyed stare, "So you agree this is weird?"

'I just wish I was there because I'll admit, I'm not quite understanding the whole picture. When are you seeing this fam next?'

"After she gets out of school. For...self-defense class- something else I don’t understand."

'Look at you, teaching little children how to beat the shit out of each other! Red would be so proud.'

He groans over the mention of her, trying to forget Natasha's current situation to avoid a complete breakdown. Tony continues;

'Ask Fury for a lab. Say that you're bored without Red and your amazing boss. Tell him you'll go green if he doesn't give you what you want.'

Bruce digs his foot into the ground, head down, "Yeah, not sure I want him in on this. According to Svetlana, Izabella is off their radar. While I understand that’s probably not entirely true,’ his voice lowers, 'I feel like SHIELD would dissect her."

'You’re paranoid. Does Red know?'

He laughs again, hand through his hair, "I told her back at the hospital when we first met Izabella...I mean it started way back then; She was done with her treatment, we shook hands or whatever...Tasha just laughed at my reaction.”

'Would be cool if she was some sort of, meta kid.'

Bruce shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, "No, no that would not. It would be incredibly dangerous which is why I really need you to keep this quiet."

'I won't say a word. Are you sure her mom was killed for the estate?'

"Business."

'Her murderer didn't want the kid?'

"...She's not a meta, there's no way. Her Aunt acts like she's the most normal, perfect, problem free kid on the planet…"

'She's a parent, that's what some parents do.'

"Can you get me those medical files? From when she was at the hospital in NY?”

'On it Bro. Oh! Might want to tell Thor his girlfriend came by. She looked about ready to murder someone. I would not be surprised if she hopped a flight to Russia.'

"Great...because we need more drama here."

Clint knocks on the nearby wall, his knuckles smacking loud enough to match his frustration, "Can you hurry it up? I'd really like to make a call."

Bruce narrows his focus and lowers the mouthpiece, "Can we only have one phone call at a time now?! I missed that house meeting…"

Barton glares, "I want privacy to call my girlfriend. So hang up or get out and give me the room."

"Sorry, all yours."

Bruce is barely out before the door hits him, a bannister preventing a potential fall down the wooden staircase.

"Are you well Dr. Banner?"

The physicist gives Thor a wave and grin, rotating to wrap up his conversation with Stark.

* * *

Natasha's hand is cramping slightly from her frantic messaging and abrupt destruction of any and all property left in her possession. A banging on her door incites an eye roll, wishing she had her pistol nearby to shoot whomever was there to disturb her moment of peace.

"Natalia!"

The call rattles her silently, moving to rest a trembling hand on the door. She takes a breath to make it steady…

In for 6, out for 6…

The creaking door reveals Alexei, stern faced and emotionless. She tilts her head, sharp in her call;

"What do you want."

He barely blinks, "I want to see my wife."

Natasha closes the door on herself, standing in between the doorframe, "Well I'm right here. And I thought we agreed on ‘Natasha’.”

"I want to come in."

She nods, "Okay?"

"Okay?"

"Are you asking…?"

"U menya ne dolzhno byt'."

"Please...?" She almost slips with a laugh, crossing her arms in disbelief over his entitlement. Romanoff has lined up a punch in her mind, a solid one across the jaw- it seems to be what he needs...

"...Please," he cringes as if it's painful for the words to slip out.

Natasha's stomach churns uncomfortably, dismissing her idea to throw a punch and permits the tall muscular man into her space. Cautiously, she watches as he enters. Alexei freezes as if he's been caught and pivots with a sudden change of temperament;

"I will not consent to your every request."

She scoffs after recovering from her jump scare. He reaches for her arm to catch her from stepping away. Their closeness causes her jaw to open and her neck to tense, "Let me go.”

He doesn't speak, diving for her mouth. Natasha groans as her eyes stay open, startled with her heart pounding as she kicks him away. 

Her feet slip out from under her in a frantic maneuver, uninterested in being kissed again. She reaches her fingertips to her lower lip, knee pulling in close to her chest.

Alexei holds his stance, hand over his chest from her kick, “Really?!,’ his stare is vacant, ‘I’m sorry! I didn’t realize trying to make up with you was wrong...”

Natasha scoffs coldly, “I asked you not to grab me, I asked you to let me go. I have asked you to stop feeling entitled to do whatever you want. What is wrong with you?!”

“Do you love me?"

Natasha gasps through her hard exhale, "I…what?!"

"Do you love me."

Her chest breaks, hand over her forehead, "Alexei! I'm- it's me I don't love-!"

He nods, still emotionless. She tries to search for his eyes, for some sort of remnant of the man she used to know. Perhaps it has been too long. Perhaps circumstances have changed them both. Although she never truly 'loved' him, there is little left of the man she remembers.

With a swallow she tucks her head into her knee, "I don't...recognize you. At all. I don't know what happened to you after the accident, I don't understand why you are so cold and empty...I'm, trying to find you and all I see is the shell of a man I used to know."

"Then try harder."

"I'm doing everything you could possibly want from me! I'm listening to your every word, I'm following your absurd rules but this is insane. I don’t know why you expect me to just stay. For what?”

She sighs to herself, recalling his lack of intellect as of late. He doesn't understand. A little slower to process and comprehend what she tries to convey. An unexplained gash on the side of his practically shaved head causes her to recall her own amnesia, wondering if he's been through the same. Natasha stands and reaches a hand, only to have her wrist grabbed and thrown back down.

She rolls her eyes, “I can’t even touch you-.”

Her arm falls once he abruptly exists without a word, slamming the door behind him. Her fingers find her hair with a groan turned scream. She reaches for something- anything within her reach to smash it against the wall. The lamp will have to do, content to watch it shatter into a million pieces.

Natasha's fingers subconsciously move to toy with her ring, heart sinking over her naked finger. Her eyes close as he tries to recall a familiar cologne, the softness of Banner's messy curls and his gentle touch. The kisses he always asks for, the hugs he won't steal without her permission.

She hugs herself tightly, breathing to refocus on the mission at hand. Perhaps Ivan's friends would slip up.

Hell; she would make them slip up because one more day without progress and she’d certainly strangle someone.

* * *

"I do it!," Izabella jumps excitedly over her punch, immediately regretting having hit Banner. She covers her mouth as her smile changes to a frown, reaching to help up her friend, "Mne zhal'!"

Svetlana offers a thumbs up from the porch, dressed in her heavy winter wool as she watches the twosome wrestle in the snow. She waves them off and moves back inside with a call in Russian for them to come in soon to ‘avoid frostbite.‘

Bruce is laughing over Izabella's reaction, proud of her ability to somehow inexplicably knock him off his feet. He reaches to accept her hand, focusing on the interaction with an intent focus. She chuckles until the typical green encircles their touch, an elongated buzzing between their fingertips as she moves to 'help' pull him upright. Her small frame can't do much but he still gives her the credit. The girl scrambles with wide eyes as she pulls back abruptly, startled by the encounter.

Bruce tightens his jaw, equally curious over the brief event. He's intrigued while she quickly looks into her palm with fear;

"What…"

"I don't know...Does that happen a lot? With anyone else?"

She shakes her head, eyes wide, "Only you, not one else."

Bruce nods, wishing he had the space to test a few theories. He reaches a hand, open palm in her direction, "May I?"

Izabella watches her palm intently, fearing for the worst. She trembles as she watches their fingers collide with a light green spark. She pulls away an inch, unsure of the spark. He checks on her nonverbally, eyes searching for hers. The girl nods and reaches back, watching him study the next collision.

The scientist holds their palms together, watching steady circles cover over their hands. Her jaw drops. His eyes widen in pure amazement, unsure of what to call the phenomenon. Izabella's eyes shimmer with a green, vibrant enough for Bruce to separate the contact immediately.

He studies her every move, watching as she stares into her palm;

"Are you okay?"

She flexes her fingers, craving an explanation, "What was...what happen."

"I have no idea! But you need to tell me everything from your perspective, I need every detail-Your eyes- they got all- were you angry? Nervous? What was going through your mind? Did you see the green?...I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Izabella nods, unsure but curious enough to want her own answers, "I see colors...no. Like, stars. Open. A dark dream. Am I Hulk?"

"Um...no? I don't think so," He scratches his head, unsure if using English will be the best way to form a true hypothesis with the child. He crouches to her level, potentially expecting too much from the child, "Okay! Here's how we're gonna do this; I want you to write."

"Write…"

"Yeah, write in Russian. Every detail of everything you just saw. Like...the same way you do it for science projects at school...Does that, make sense? We'll figure this out but I need details. Yeah?"

"I have power?"

"Maybe?,' The look on Izabella's face expresses a discontent he's unsure how to read, 'And that's not a bad thing."

"I scared."

He hums, wanting to offer a hand and some comfort though that seems to be the last thing he should do, "It's okay, it'll be okay."

"What. Um….what. Happen if I go bad? Am I good?"

"Yeah...You're a good kid-."

She nods cautiously, "You, help me?"

Banner's eyes soften, sensing optimism in her stare, "Yeah. We'll- I'll- ...help you figure it all out. It'll all be okay, I swear."

"I just want…I not want…"

"Hey, Izabella. It's okay. We're just going to figure out what's going on and we'll help you. I just want to make sure you're okay and you feel safe. Nothing else drastically changes- okay? This is a little weird, I’ve never seen it before, but we’ll figure it out if that’s what you want."

Izabella accept what he says without question, looking up cautiously, "We Tell Natasha?"

He smirks, anxious to get the redhead's input whenever he sees her next, "Yeah. We'll tell Natasha."

A crash occurs to the left, a bowl smashing into a million piece while Svetlana stares vacantly over her niece and the physicist. She mumbles a swear, petrified over what she’s just witnessed.

Bruce sighs and drops his head with a whisper, "After we show your 'tetya.'"

Izabella's firm expression breaks with a soft smirk and she lifts her palm, back to flexing her fingers and studying every line.

* * *

"Miss Natasha?"

Romanoff cringes over the soft knock, hearing the voice of her young friend. She can't explain not speaking with them for the past few days but she addresses her guest anyway;

"Hi Violet."

The girl pushes her way inside, eyes wide, "How come you won't play with me?"

Natasha tilts her head and crouches to her level, "I'm so sorry Violet, I've been really busy with adult stuff."

"Too busy for me?"

She inhales over the child's remark, "It's complicated."

"Can you play now?"

Natasha bites at her cheek, unable to tell the small child with her large eyes ‘no’, "One game, but quietly! What are we playing?"

Violet pokes and dashes, "Hide and seek! Go!"

Romanoff moves to stand, justifying entertaining the smaller child for a bit. Alexei would get over it. She counts to herself, folding towels from her recent laundry endeavor. She sneaks out and down the hall, following the path Violet will typically take to reach her favorite hiding spot.

Natasha dramatically lingers outside the pantry, giving Violet a false sense of security before opening the door and locating her smiling face in the cabinet. Violet chuckles, hugging her knees;

"You found me."

"I did. I wish I was that small enough to hide in the cabinets."

The girl laughs, ready to poke and run again, "Again!"

"Shh,' Natasha chuckles softly, 'Alright, but just one more."

"You hide!"

"You want me to hide this time? That's tricky."

Violet persists so Natasha obliges, moving back down the large hall to find a spot that is both challenging for her friend and quick enough to keep their play a secret. She ducks into a closet and leaves the door cracked a centimeter. She pulls back over Ivan and Alexei's sudden entrance into the guest room, tucking herself behind a large jacket. Her eyes close.

"-If she's going to be that much of a hassle to keep around-."

"We can't! And Natalia would get suspicious..."

"I told her to stay away from the girls. We don’t know what they’re capable of.”

Ivan laughs coldly, "It's Natalia! The second you tell her not to do something-."

"If we can just explain the situation to her, she'll take our side-. She might even help."

"And say what?!"

"Where is Miss Natasha?"

Violet's voice makes Natasha leans forward to peer through the crack immediately. Her heartbeat quickens, mid panic when she analyzes the various tools immediately at her disposal should she need to grab the girl and run. She sets her plan and analyzes how far they'd be from the door, eyes forced back on Ivan when he crouched to Violet's level;

"I think she's in her room, but she's very busy. Why don't you play and let us adults keep talking?"

"Where's Riley?"

Alexei snaps, "We don't know, we're not everybody's keeper."

Ivan nods, "Why don't you run along and go play outside."

Alexei grumbles once Violet hesitantly runs off, "We won't know for sure until _he_ tells us yes or no…”

"Yeah well _he's_ coming this weekend. So we won’t need to wait too long.”

”Are you going to give me any more details?”

Ivan's eyes meet Natasha's, whether knowingly or not he chooses to keep walking and leave her be, “No. Not right now.”

She sinks against the coats, her thoughts spinning in a million different directions.

With a deep inhale she calculates a shortcut back up to her room.

* * *

"It's snowing," Izabella's remark follows a laugh.

Bruce looks up toward the falling snow, a somewhat calming presence from their sparring session.

He’s begrudgingly allowed Clint and Thor to come along for this one, at Svetlana's request. 

After a brief blowup in the kitchen the day prior, Izabella's kind hearted aunt has already embraced the fact that her niece may have abilities. Even if she doesn’t like it, she trusts Banner enough to have them keep training and to get her some sort of answer.

"Happy Christmas,' Izabella smiles and nudges Banner in their front yard, 'White Christmas, you say?"

Bruce narrows his focus, the days blurring together, "I guess?"

Clint interrupts and steps beside them, clutching his hot chocolate, "Merry Christmas kid. Sorry your mentor forgot, at least I didn't. You have a present on the table."

"Oh,' Banner nods with a realization, unsure of how to respond when he focuses on the young girl, 'I didn't get you anything, sorry."

Izabella hugs her knees, "You here, right? That present for me."

Her remark makes him smile, not accustomed to being looked up to or revered in the way that Izabella does. Her eyes tell him he can do no wrong, innocent and pure to the girl who relies on him for all things scholastic and now, answers for one of her more complicated ‘problems’. When Bruce looks at her he sees what he always wanted and couldn't have- a daughter.

He smirks and lowers his head with a simple, "Thanks."

She looks up with a sudden realization, "You will come for Russia Christmas?"

He grumbles, despising all things Christmas due to a bitter past, “When's...Russia's Christmas…"

"January 7th. You come? With Natasha?"

He sighs heavily, unwilling to break eye contact. His remark is directed toward having Natasha ‘home’ and free by then, "I, well I hope so."

She stands and reaches for his hand, hoping to ignore the green shocks and help her friend upright even though there is little she can do to lift the man, "Come. We have fire inside."

Clint lifts a gloved finger, "I showed up to watch the kid fight I disappear for a second and now you’re going in- hey! Izabella! Do me one favor, knock Banner off his feet. Give him a good kick in the gut and then we can go inside."

She scoffs with a voice full of sass, "No, you do that yourself. I not hurt Vrach."

"Vrach! She calls him Vrach,' Clint points and laughs with Thor who greets them at the entrance to the small home, 'That's..amazing. How does that make you feel doc?"

Bruce frowns, dragged along inside by the child.

Barton continues to laugh and pats on Thor, "Come on doofus...what's the matter?"

The demigod freezes, narrowing his focus through the light snow to see a vehicle pull up. He sighs, "Oh no…"

Clint moves to look in the direction of Thor's eye line, "What?!"

The blonde pushes his friend before he can get a look for himself and moves to close the door.

"Let's go-."

"What? What's going on?!"

"Move! I shaunt answer any questions! No time!"

Barton panics and runs behind him, watching the demigod lock the door with the deadbolt. He mumbles;

"She's found me!"

"Who found you?!"

"I dare not ask how but she has found me-!"

"Who!"

Bruce looks up from the table, a cup of tea already in his hands. He lifts his glasses, "What’s going on...I saw the deadbolt...”

The doorbell rings, a smiling Svetlana standing to answer, “It just company.”

Thor holds his breath, “I would not answer madam! She is quite terrifying-!”

Barton laughs, “Great! And all I have is a coffee mug...Hope you can call your hammer for this threat-. At least we have the hulk.”

Izabella gives Bruce her attention, “Hulk? He in Russia?! You call him to Russia?”

Banner shrugs casually, unsure of how much Natasha has shared on that front.

Jane Foster narrows her focus as the door opens, pinning the demigod with the daggers of her eyes;

"Thor Odinson!"


	9. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane shares her side of a proposal gone wrong. Natasha meets an old foe of the hulk.

Natasha holds a hand over the banister and takes a deep breath in. Dressed in a high slit a-line, she tugs at the sleeve with her free hand and makes her way down the stairs. The forest green provides some sort of odd comfort. Had Bruce known this one was in her suitcase back in Italy he probably would've thrown a fit over the color...They'd have some sort of banter over who she liked better between him and his other half.

Natasha grins to herself over the thought, shifting her focus to Alexei.

With an upturned chin she taps at the subtle pin in her hair and focuses on him with her lips outlined in red. He reaches for her hand, she pulls away.

Natasha shifts over the elongated pause that follows, unsure of how to respond. She glances over the guests that currently occupy their main lobby, in no rush to interview them all.

Alexei leans in to pinch her hip, "If you try anything…" he says with a grin.

She returns the smirk, talking through her teeth and moves to crush his foot underneath her sharp heel, "You'll be too busy helping Ivan with whatever this is for to even realize what I'm doing."

He groans, "Don't worry, I always have time for you. I plan on keeping you close, very close. Was there nothing else in the closet-."

"Oh, the green bothers you too?"

"Extremely."

"Well. Green sort of goes with my hair."

She snickers and reaches her hand out to the upcoming guest who shakes it firmly. Her eyes refocus from Alexei to the man in front of her with thick English accent;

"And who is this lovely woman, in green...one of my favorite shades."

Alexei starts but Natasha cuts him off, "Natalia, I'm Ivan's daughter. I'm glad someone likes it."

"My wife," Alexei interrupts with an arm around her waist that is quickly played off between the couple.

The man nods politely, "I'm honored to meet you Mrs. Shoshtakov."

She forces a smile, "Likewise, I didn't get your name."

He grins, fingers stroking hers in their shake, "You can call me Emil."

Alexei chuckles, whispering into her ear as she adjusts her hair. He points to another man in a gray suit, "He looks suspicious, no?"

"You all look suspicious. I still don't know what you do for a living."

He nods, "I read people. Find the bad ones and then turn them in."

"The bad? Sounds like glorified bounty hunting. When will you turn yourself in."

"We're not all that different, you and I."

Natasha grumbles and moves for the bar to pour herself a shot of vodka. She takes a breath and chugs it;

"At least I don't exploit children."

"No,' he takes the glass she offers, 'You shoot their parents." She bites at the remark, moving to grab herself more liquor. He mumbles in response, "You don't have to stay with SHIELD. There are other groups doing good in the world that would hire you in an instant."

Natasha scoffs, looking him up and down. With a twist in her jaw she clutches her glass for her third shot, "If you asked me to work for you before forcing me into my old home, my old room...before shouting at me, trying to completely break me, I might've listened."

Alexei shifts in his stance to face her, "You're at least curious. Come on, what sounds better to you? Saving one city at a time with your...dysfunctional team of 5? Touring the world to do Fury's bidding while countries suffer-."

"We can't help everyone."

"Good is subjective on occasion. Shouldn't you understand your target before eliminating them?"

Her fingers trace over the glass, "Some are blatantly immoral-."

"Agreed," He tips his glass, eyes fixated on her.

Natasha pushes her glass away and moves to cross her arms, uncomfortably, "Did you look for me at all after your accident?"

He doesn't say a word, vacantly staring out towards the guests he's managed to keep her from. She nods in frustration, scanning the room to try and find a common denominator. She stands straighter and moves for the main dining room when Ivan makes his announcement.

A small hand begs for a high-five Natasha is all too happy to offer, watching a well dressed Violet standing with her 'sister.'

Alexei shakes his head, "I'll let that go."

She ignores and moves to take her seat, beside Emil.

The Brit grins and pulls out the chair for her. Natasha scoffs lightly, "I can handle myself."

"Charming."

"Natasha?" Alexei calls to ask her an unimportant question.

The man beside her lifts a brow;

"'Natasha'...I thought it was 'Natalia'."

Romanoff forces a retort, "Both work."

He nods, eyes lingering over hers. She grins and moves for the knife with a fleeting thought of stabbing every man at the table...she reaches to stab a roll instead.

Ivan calls down from the head of the table, interrupting Natasha's large first bite;

"Malyshka, where are your guests? Did the girls want to join us?"

She drops her hand, hesitant to comply and invite her young friends anywhere near a table full of assumed criminals;

"I thought, you'd want it to be just us tonight-."

"Nonsense, let's bring them in."

Alexei waves over the family, the two girls nervous around the group as they claim their seats. Natasha takes in the group's reaction, a suspicious Emil speaking up first;

"What is your name?"

The elder girl snaps her response, "Riley."

"And how old are you?"

She swallows, her feet hardly reaching the floor, "10?"

Natasha twirls her knife, biting the butter off the tip with a narrowing focus over the man in blue currently beside the girl.

Ivan tucks his hand, "She reminds me of Natalia when she was younger."

Romanoff scoffs to herself. At ten, she was doing far more than housekeeping.

"Where are you from Riley?," another asks.

She crosses her arms, somewhat amused to have all attention currently on her, "New Mexico."

Emil grins, "Wonderful state. A little dry."

Natasha lifts her own glass, chugging her red wine. She bites the ledge, her mind beginning to get foggy after her 6th drink of the night, eyes falling back on the English man beside her when she asks;

"You've been to New Mexico…"

"Once or twice- I brought my wife," he adds seemingly unimportant.

Natasha lowers her glass, sitting back with a thought. Her knees cross as the mob continues to interrogate Riley. The chaotic map in her mind stays straight as she attaches each question to the corresponding asker. The way the man beside her talks makes Natasha suspicious. She is not the only one taking in every detail.

The redhead finally makes a connection that causes her fork to almost slip from her hand. She pauses in her movement, ready to throw up her food.

Riley's eyes light up over the scholastic questions, eager to go off in detail to share her extensive knowledge and update the group on her latest history class.

Natasha lays an elbow on the table, acting on an impulsive thought;

"Sorry Riley, being born in Russia sometimes my knowledge of American history fails me but talking about the various designs of your flag, who was that,' she snaps her fingers, 'The one who created the first, that woman, oh gosh. What was her name? Betty?"

Riley chuckles almost sarcastically, "Wait you really don't know? Are you talking about Betsy Ross?"

Natasha points, "That one! I always forget. An underrated woman. I personally feel, most are when we're talking about the start of American history. It's an abomination really."

She returns to her meal after shamelessly poking at the tiger, keeping one eye on Emil to watch for a reaction.

Checkmate.

The man accepts her remarks with a nod and an uncomfort shifting in his seat, "There are always two sides to every story my dear, Natasha. I'd be happy, to share England's version of the tale sometime. It's quite eventful. Perhaps not at the table where we'd bore our host and his company."

She returns the gesture as the rest of the guests force an oblivious laugh, her eyes narrowing bravely, "I look forward to it.”

* * *

"Thor Odinson!"

Izabella jumps behind Banner, looking on as the demigod attempts to hide behind Barton.

Svetlana leans her head back, watching as Jane storms directly for the large blonde. Clint slouches when Thor grips his shoulder;

"What did you do bro?!"

"I proposed!"

Jane laughs, the couple circling each other around the living room, "Oh! You did much more than that!"

They pause in the circle, returning back the other way;

"I know not why you have arrived with such fury!"

Clint leaps up onto the sofa to escape the middle of the circle.

Jane hits a nearby pillow and moves to throw it in his direction;

"God damn you Thor! I just flew across the world! You owe me a conversation!"

"Ya'll really need to take this outside," Clint grumbles.

"How did you find me!" Thor shouts, dodging a pillow.

"It was easy! I followed the scent of complete and utter abandonment!

Bruce stands to intercept on Jane's side with Svetlana while Clint takes Thor's. The doctor hovers beside her, "How about we go outside? Hey, Jane- Jane! Easy."

She shouts, her long stray hair falling over her eye, "You left me with your mother! Alone! With your mother!"

Svetlana interrupts, pushing Bruce away to help calm Jane even if she’s 3 inches shorter.

Thor shakes Clint from off of him and stands taller, "My mother is a wonderful queen, you dare not speak of her in some horrid way!”

”Oh your mother! Let’s talk about your saint of a mother!”

Svetlana moves to look Jane in the eye, "Girl! Calm, I help. Do we go ruin car? Payback?"

Bruce widens his stare, "No! No don't! Please. That car isn't ours, we're just borrowing it."

Jane pants, trying to catch her breath. Svetlana holds eye contact, "What did stupid man do?! You tell me and I beat him."

"We're not beating- no beating," Bruce holds his head, trying to prevent any further altercations.

Jane nods, narrowing her focus on Thor across the room, "You…"

The demigod shakes his head, "I do not understand-!"

"How about, we all just sit down, breathe for a moment and then let you guys talk this through…?!" Bruce offers.

Barton laughs, "Nah, I like the idea of a beating much better. Hit Thor Izabella."

She panics, "I not hit!"

Svetlana reaches for Jane's face in all seriousness, "What he do! You tell me."

Jane breaks with a sniffle, sinking into the stranger's arm, "He left me. Up in Asgard with his...his dysfunctional family. And his weird- this weird head of some animal…"

"You enjoyed the hunt!" Thor refutes.

Jane snaps, "Shut up!"

Izabella's aunt just keeps nodding, unsure if she's processing any of the information correctly, "What more he do?!"

Jane wipes her nose with the back of her hand, "He...he tried to propose! But it was horrible! It was awful, and I was so embarrassed so I said 'no', in front of everyone. There were so many people!"

Bruce crosses his arms and whispers to Thor from across the room with a solid stare down, "Really?!"

The demigod shrugs defensively, "It was ceremonial! It's tradition!"

Jane throws her arms in the air, "And then I ran inside- he didn't follow me-!"

Barton whispers in Thor's ear. "Even I know you follow."

"She wished to be left alone!"

"That's not, what that means," Bruce covers his mouth with the mumble.

Jane tugs at a button on her jacket, tears streaming down her cheek while Svetlana holds her shoulders;

"And then- AND THEN! I went to find him, and his father told me he left for business! What the hell does that even mean right? You feel me right?! Well! How was I supposed to get home?! I didn't know he was coming back here without me, I stayed there! With the storms raging because he was throwing a tantrum! I stayed with his friends..With his mother! And I started getting sick! So they took me to their medic, and it was awful."

Thor's face drops with concern, "Are you unwell?"

Her head turns slowly, death in her stare as she grits her teeth;

"No! I'm not."

"Oh my dear Lady Jane! We have a physician-."

"I'm not a physician-," Bruce shakes his head aggressively.

"Surely one of your PhDs-."

She shouts above the twosome, "I'm pregnant! Twins! It turns out. At least according to your creepy medic."

Clint pinches his eyes, unable to restrain his laughter, "My God man...You're in some deep shit! Merry Christmas."

"Deep shit?" Izabella whispers in confusion.

Bruce panics with a softer scolding, "Don't! Repeat that. Or anything else Clint says."

Barton glares at Banner, "You're doing it again…"

Thor sinks, losing his footing with a blank expression, "I'm...I wish for air."

Svetlana reaches for Jane's hand, accepting of most all she's been exposed to the past few days, "Why not I make you warm? Come sit, yes?"

* * *

"Romanoff."

"Blonsky," Natasha pauses at the bottom of the steps, taking off her right earring. In the quiet hall with no one else around she takes a step in his direction.

He grins, "You're a long way from home.”

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself,' she tilts her head angrily, fingers toying with the earring, 'You had a lot of questions for Riley."

"All innocent. She's charming, rare. Not rare enough."

Natasha pivots to walk back down the steps, meeting him halfway, "Do I have to worry about you crushing her."

"Worry about yourself my dear."

She laughs lightly, "You should see what I can do with a butter knife."

"The word on the street is you shot the General."

"One bullet."

"I crushed her skull."

She tucks her head over his random confession as if it were some competition to be rid of the Ross family. Her stomach churns, "I saw the footage. Hulk still bested you, even with a dying wife in his arms. Too bad he couldn't finish you off."

Blonsky looks back down, the green on her dress causing him to think of the hulk;

"Where is the monster."

"Gone,' she speaks confidently, imagining her team back in New York as per her request, 'It's just me."

He smiles, "Well! That's fascinating. They left you all alone to take down the big bad?"

"What did you want with Riley," she crosses her arms.

"I want to adopt."

Natasha scoffs, laughing harder than she should, "I wouldn't trust you with a pet goldfish."

"I'm joking."

"Hilarious."

He leans up against the bannister, an arm up over her shoulder, "I have no interest in Riley. She's quite plain. Intelligent but no, I prefer greener things."

Natasha drops her arms and turns away from him, deducing she's been targeting the wrong guest for the current mission; this is just a personal vendetta, meant to waste her time;

"He's halfway across the world by now."

"Oh but he would come back for you."

Her hand squeezes at her arm, eager to pull the spotlight from all of Bruce, "If I'm your target, you'd have to get through Alexei first."

"You and I both know that goon doesn't stand a chance against me."

Her head cocks, "And does he know that? Who you are?"

"We have recently become reacquainted thanks to Petrovich. I don't much care for either of them. They're unintelligent, do what they're told."

"For what purpose."

"Oh he didn't tell you. For shame."

"Tell me what…"

He pauses, unsure of how much he should share. With a devious smile Blonsky removes his hand;

"Ask your, 'husband'-."

"I'm asking you," she snaps, needing him to talk faster.

"'The enemy of my enemy'...?"

She shakes her head, "You are not a friend."

"Yet," reaches into his pocket, leaving Natasha with a scribbled code.

She takes a page, a passing thought for Betty when she reads the paper. She lacks the details on the day Elizabeth Ross died, only that it happened because of Blonsky. Perhaps by giving this man an ounce of her trust?

Natasha dismisses the thought and circles to head back up to her room and to locate Alexei with a few new questions.


	10. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha each reach the end of their rope.

Natasha is searching for an office as she passes through the hall, stumbling into a different door. It's distracting and begging to be opened, standing out from the rest with its familiar gothic etching. The heavy door seems to cause an echo as it's opened, a light clanking from the obscure knobs.

The floor creaks as she enters, still in her long green dress. Her fingers graze the haunted wall and it's tan wallpaper. If ghosts were real, Natasha deduces they'd be in here.

Her memories draw her forward as she maintains a steady pace upon entry. It's a wooden floor with its wide mirrors. The makeshift 'dance studio' where she first held a gun. A room resembling the place where she first loaded her weapon and took aim on someone she called a friend.

Natasha takes another step as the haunting sound of screams fill her mind. Her eyes take in the sight as she struggles to breathe. Vague in her stare she subconsciously sinks to sit over the crooked piano bench. With a heavy exhale she sees her past.

A tainted memory of a simple pas de chat with a soutenu turns into another scream of a friend.

She can't back away, the ghosts alive and present in her mind no matter how hard she tries to dismiss them.

With a body count of 8 friends and 10 acquaintances, Natasha almost welcomes Alexei's call from outside the small room covered with dust and the blood stained memories.

Romanoff stands, unable to look at herself in the reflection of the large mirrors...

Shostakov calls out to her with a simple, 'Natalia', his bow tie undone around his neck.

"Al,' she's trying yet again to use a nickname she's given her ex-husband, 'Can we talk."

He tilts his head to urge her pit and remove her from the hellish corner of the mansion. Natasha lingers, resting a hand over the rusted piano while her eyes take in the space. If she were religious, she would've offered some sort of prayer. Instead she taps at the large instrument with nothing but regret and moves to meet Alexei outside the room.

He shuts the door behind her with a glass of vodka in hand, "What made you go in there."

Natasha can't speak immediately though his voice rattled her from the trance, "I need to know…" He watches from behind as she hugs her biceps in complete and utter contempt, "Are you restarting some sort of Black Widow program with Riley and Violet."

Alexei offers his half drunk glass, "You're talking shit. Calm your nerves."

"Why else would this be the place you decide to call 'home'? This goddamn hellish prison,' Natasha takes the glass and chugs, 'The boys had a lot of questions for Riley for tonight."

He ignores, "And you for Blonsky."

"I don't remember you this jealous,' she pauses with a mumble, 'His accent made him interesting."

She follows as they make their way into Ivan's office and immediately she is brushing a hand over the various collections of art.

She's suddenly five years old again as she locates a figurine from Ivan's older office. He would permit her to hold certain ones and explain the elaborate history of the small item.

Natasha hovers over the one from India. She knows it's story, what it means to Ivan. Pulled from a childhood memory, she is now in some abandoned home in Calcutta convincing Bruce Banner to join Fury's team. Picturing Bruce brings her back to the present. With a stronger voice she addresses Alexei;

"When will you tell with me what's going on."

She can feel Alexei shifting around the desk behind them, "When Ivan says so."

Her eyes lift as she faces the wall, "I know it has something to do with the girls; They're not just fosters."

A brief pause fills the room, his mumbling and the flick of various papers to follow, "And who are they in this, fantasy world of yours."

She grinds her molar, turning over her shoulder.

"I know where they're from. I know one of their common denominators is eye color,' she reaches for the next piece, 'Both are orphans with high intellect for their ages. I know they both feel things deeply and have bonded with each other... What I can't figure out is why you and Ivan care so much."

"We don't. The maid does what she wants. We let her kids stay."

Natasha smirks, head tilting slightly. She's becoming agitated with Alexei, having half a mind to grab the decorated knife from off the wall. After confronting another one of her old rooms and the past trauma that accompanies it Natasha has had enough. She nods and moves to stand in front of the desk he's seated at, batting her eyelashes as she leans over the desk.

"Alexei, just tell me," she tests his name in a breathy voice.

"-I don't have the time for this right now, Natal-Natasha. Go back upstairs."

Her shoulders drop, once more eyeing the knife. Her hands clench into a fist while she sighs;

"Are you or are you not revamping the Black Widow program…"

He looks up toward her. His wide eyes giving off a hint of fear which conveys to Natasha she's at least on the right track, "No."

Natasha grinds her teeth once more, reaching for the paper in front of him. He looks up, infuriated by the interruptions. She lowers her head, her eyes widening as she curls the corner of her mouth upward, "I haven't, quite, figured out where you fit into the picture. If Papa were doing something with Black Ops, I'm not sure why you would be so for it."

"You're prying and I won't give you what you want."

"Am I?"

"Yes! You think I can't see through you?"

She sighs hopelessly, wanting to read the page on his desk. She drops a shoulder and lowers her chin to make her eyes look larger. With a shift in her stance Natasha tries to get Alexei to look at her. She bites her empty glass and makes eye contact. With a bout of nausea she's slipping into an emotionless persona to tug at his emotions. Natasha bites her lip. He frowns;

"You are a toxic woman-."

"I love you," she panics.

He looks up with a mix of shock and frustration. She's caught him off-guard so she slips in while she can and frantically moves to kiss him. Her line of vision is much clearer to read the Russian papers over the table now that she's leaning over it.

His thin lips press up consistently against hers in their unexpected connection, telling her he is sufficiently distracted. She parts for a breath when he tries to reach for and hide the pages she's already read.

Natasha feels a forceful grip over her shoulders as he circles the desk to meet her, suddenly pinned up against the table when he kisses her again. The container of writing utensils rocking in his maneuver.

Romanoff closes her eyes and lowers her head to pull away from his mouth. Her hands are tentatively hovering over his chest in her dizzy spell, "...Let me go, Alexei."

His hands grip at her hips, "You didn't mean it."

"I did."

"You didn't... mean what you said-."

She breathes a quiet sigh of relief when his hands release her, moving to stand straighter, "Maybe we can just talk-."

"Not tonight. You're not interested in me, you have your own agenda!"

Natasha hugs a hand over her shoulder, clutching the strap on her green dress as if it were her lifeline. Her opposite arm hugs around her waist, "If that's how you feel then I won't bother you-."

He holds his stare, crossing his arms;

"Ty vresh'mne…"

Neither one moves through the awkward silence, Natasha is far too startled under his stare and over the information she's just read through. Her neck tightens. He brushes her off with a huff;

"Goodnight."

She moves swiftly for the door, trying to remain casual until she's away from his line of vision and can make a mad dash for her room. She collides with Ivan who grips her shoulders;

"Malyshka! Why the rush…"

He's drunk. Natasha wrinkles her nose, and forces herself to adjust his tie, "Hi Papa."

He catches her wrist when she tries to move along, "Where are you off to?"

"To bed. I had a lot- one two many drinks."

"You're Russian, is there such a thing as too many?"

She forces a laugh to match his, eager to pull away.

"Natalia…"

She glances over her shoulder, startled by the fixation in his eyes, "Papa?"

"You stay out of office?"

"I. Yes. I just...I just went to tell Alexei goodnight."

He approves, his speech slurring in Russian as he continues toward the office while she holds her breath and heads for her room with her head and heart ready to burst.

She closes the door behind her and holds a hand over her forehead and her hairline...she needs to contact Fury.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce goes outside to locate Thor after giving the man his space to calm down. The demigod has yet to move for the past hour, sitting outside on the steps of the small home of the Mikhailovs.

Banner takes a set on the step behind him, shoving his cold hands into the coat pockets, "I've never seen you so quiet."

Thor coughs up a smile and looks over his shoulder, "Greetings Banner, it is all a lot to, mull over."

"Yeah."

"I know not what I've done wrong to cause her to reject me so. I did try, you know."

Bruce tugs at the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know. Um...maybe you should, you know, go back in there and talk to her-."

Thor laughs and turns quickly away, "No! She surely will kill me."

"She's calmed down a ton, actually."

"I am to be a father,' Thor gestured dramatically, 'This should be a joyous occasion. I only wish to celebrate with Lady Foster, not to fight."

"Okay, well, um,' Bruce tugs at his fingers, 'You've barely said a word to her since she dropped the bomb. So. You know; If you wanna, be involved in your kid's lives you need to get in there and work it out-."

Thor lowers his head, "I know not what to say. I love her Banner! To the nine realms and back. She is the brightest star in my world and I do not wish to make things any worse."

He exhales with a smile, "Then tell her."

"What? What shall I tell Lady Jane?"

Bruce huffs out a half laugh, smoke slipping from his mouth from the bitter Russian cold, "What you just told me."

"Is it not too much?"

"Look,' he gestured with his hand solidly inside his pockets, leaving the black wool to point right and left, 'The whole bison- asking her to marry you in front of family was too much. Sharing your feelings? Just the two of you? That's probably all she wants from you right now. She wouldn't have come all the way to Russia if she didn't want to work it out."

Thor nods, moving to stand and lay a hand on his friends shoulder, "Such wonderful reassurance. You are wise indeed. I am truly grateful to call you my friend!"

"Yeah, me too. Look um...can we go in now? Not to rush you or anything, but I'm freezing…"

"Yes! Wonderful idea, we shall return indoors. Wish me luck as I confront fair Jane."

Banner bounces his knees in an alternating pattern due to the cold and holds the door, his cheeks flushed pink, "Yep! Good luck."

* * *

Natasha fumbles with a radio frequency, scrambling for any sort of means of communication with SHIELD.

In recalling she's told them all to evacuate she tosses her earphones. Her connections are not working when the lines are dead.

She's truly on her own and left with her thoughts and no remnant of...him. She closes her eyes, moving toward the bed as she hugs her core.

It's January 6th and the days are passing by far more slowly then she would've hoped. Alexei hasn't stopped trying to invade her room and demand some sort of attention. She complies as long as there is some sort of information exchange.

Natasha has woken twice with a tear stained pillow though she'd never confess, reaching for her doctor only to find that her large bed holds an empty space.

The nightmares are harder without him near and the dreams feel far too real to offer any sort of solace.

She reaches for her green leather jacket, wrapping it over her long sleeve purple sweater, seated at the side of her be. Natasha takes an inhale and stares forward over the dulling scent of him. The redhead sinks lower into the floor, hugging the jacket a little closer this morning.

She craves his touch, hugging her arms around her torso with her heart aching for a man she hasn't seen in what feels like forever. The spy doesn't need him per say, but reaching out for some sort of reassurance from the physicist she trusts with her life was beginning to feel normal.

The temptation to send him a message or reach out for a phone call is far too close for comfort with her phone tucked in her back pocket. Thinking of him back in New York gives her comfort, hoping he is as far away from Blonsky as possible.

She groans over the subconscious action to tug at her ring, a pure hatred for Alexei immediately stirred up over her bare finger.

Her chest collapses with a sharp inhale and exhale, sinking her head all the way to the floor as she hugs her jacket. Maybe it was better to just give up and go home. Shoot them all and call it done...

A stray tear threatens to slip from the corner of her eye as she stares at her opened luggage.

A small corner of a white page sticks out from the top of her luggage's inner lining, a white breaking up her red and black clothed suitcase. She sits up, crawling toward the item. With a hotel symbol branded on the front she unfolds the tattered page. An exhale slips from her as she reads through a note Bruce left inside the front pocket of her luggage back in Italy. She bites her lip as she reads;

'Tasha,

...I don't know what to say. Today has been a whirlwind and I'm a mess. I miss you already and you're just two feet away, busy on the phone with your 'daughter.'

You're incredible. Your strength in this whole situation makes me want to be better. But I'm not there yet. I'm falling apart...and you're two feet away.

I support you, Natasha. I know you're doing this for the greater good. Whatever you need, I won't be out of reach. I will be there for you no matter what, no matter when. You can do this. I believe in you. You're the strongest person I know. It's tacky to say and feels even cheaper to write but you are my hero.

Know that I love you. And that I'll be waiting for you to come home. You can do this.

Yours, now and always,

'Vrach.'

She grins over his signature, brushing a tear before it falls and hugs his letter close to her chest. Natasha has requested the maid deliver a few shots of vodka that morning- perhaps one too many as she tosses the 10th, 11th...15th mini glass to the side. Even for someone with a hint of superserum in their veins, she is starting to feel it.

Romanoff closes her eyes, imagining the couple somewhere in Morningside. He's in a button down- and it's probably his favorite purple one. Her shoes are kicked off, teaching him how to dance underneath the willow tree near the waterfall at Morningside Park. He has her head on his chest, holding her as close as possible as they rock to a silent, slow and steady rhythm.

As her eyes flick open, she finds a newfound determination in her soul and sits up a bit straighter, a bit taller. She can do this. She will do this...

* * *

"Are we going to the Mikhailov's or not? Svetlana told us church was at four," Clint lingers in the doorframe of the kitchen in the small shack.

Bruce looks up from his table, removing his glasses, "You can. I'm not one for any sort of holiday celebration."

"Yeah me neither but! It's their Christmas Eve, so you gotta go. Izzy's gonna lose her shit if Thor, Jane, and I show up without you."

Bruce keeps his head down, checking his phone, "Any word from Nat?"

Clint sighs, drumming his fingers over the door frame, "Listen man, I know it's hard, but you gotta just trust her."

He nods, scrolling through previous messages from over a month ago and the one or two photos he has from the wedding with his beloved redhead.

Barton watches from a distance, unsure how to handle the emotional physicist when he doesn't answer, "You good?"

"No,' Bruce smirks emotionlessly and moves to remove his glasses, 'No, I'm not."

"I can't say I care but...what's up."

Banner shakes his head, eyes low and hidden as the words come spilling out, "I'm in a country I don't know, trying to distract myself by entertaining a family that doesn't speak my language because I pity the kid...Working with said kid who's, great, but a daily reminder of what I can't have-While. Well. Tony is a world away so I can't work... My wife is...working, with her ex husband coincidentally, on the eve of her holiday- our first together, mind you. And she's off doing god knows what so I can't even call her. It's been a month. Clint. Over a month since I've seen her. Since I've heard her voice. My wife...gosh. My other half is agitated and I'm stressed out. Not...well not- because I can't handle her job but because I don't know if she's okay. And I can't help her if she's not,' he swallows with another laugh, a hand through his hair and tears in his stare. 'I'm- I'm- I'm honestly Clint?! You wanna know what's happening in my sick, broken mind?! I'm struggling to not to...let him out to smash the shack and just say, screw it. So...so either I sit home alone and broken and try to suck it up. Or I lose it around a couple hundred people- I'll take the former."

Clint pulls in his lips, eyes downward when he taps the frame. It's far more information than he was prepared for. Barton nods, trying to be supportive, "Listen man; I'm not in the same boat but I'm starting to miss Laura. I'm ready to go home to my girl too- Not sure if that helps at all. And you're doing a lot for that kid with her homework and shit. Whatever, mumbo-jumbo you two ramble about for hours; Izabella gets you. And you're clearly inspiring her. She doesn't gotta be your own for that kid to look up to you. She respects you and she values anything that comes out of your mouth."

Bruce twirls his lenses, careless if they scratch against the table. He's read every book in the older home owner's library, from history to fiction. He's memorized the one on computers as well as the mystery novel- a stretch for his preferred taste even if the primary character reminds him of Natasha in some ways.

He leans back in his chair, finding no solace in Clint's excessive and uncharacteristically emotional state. Bruce craves Natasha and nothing is enough to currently fill that hole in his heart. He needs her voice, her smile, her eyes and her touch…

"Yeah I just...I uh, I need some space," the doctor finally admits.

Clint nods, "Okay. Show up at some point? Don't disappoint the kid. I feel like she's got an evil streak deep down and I don't wanna see it."

Bruce smirks nervously over the remark, still managing to hide her suspicious abilities he's yet to pinpoint, "Oh! Can you bring her a present from me? It's on the stairs."

"Yeah, sure. Cause I'm just a delivery boy."

"Thanks."

Bruce manages to wait until Clint leaves to let his head fall into his forearms. He hides against the table, taking a shuddering breath. He kicks the base, temper ready to flare up into full blown rage as his eyes fill steadily with tears of frustration and anger.


	11. The Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izabella’s powers can no longer be hidden from the team as they begin to grow. Ivan opens up to Natasha about his project.

Clint is ready for a nap 10 minutes into the service he's dragged himself to attend for the sake of Natasha's friends. Laura had suggested he go, so here he is, eyes on a high pillar in the corner. Sitting next to Izabella he taps her wrist, eyeing her hair tie;

"Can I have it?"

She consents curiously, remaining as quiet as possible. Barton takes his aim and successfully rings the pillar on the second floor of the cathedral. Izabella's jaw drops with a wide smile, "Woah."

"Gimme another one."

She nods, taking the second from off her wrist. He nudged her side, "Pick a pillar, any pillar."

She points, still keeping quiet should her aunt catch her mid play. He successfully rings her selection. Clint searches the pocket in front of him for something with enough resistance. He checks his pocket next, handing Izabella a rubber band to try herself. Her smaller fingers pull it back, Clint's eyes widen;

"No! Don't!"

She giggles when it snaps backwards and into her face, covering her eye in the sting. Thor and Jane turn to check on the girl, Svetlana leaning all the way forward to look down the aisle and whisper a firm Russian scolding.

Izabella huffs her uncontrollable giggles. Barton just shakes his head, "Ya nerd. Straight A student but you're a terrible shot…look."

She lines up her rubber band once again. Clint panics and lowers her hands down from eyesight to correct her hold, "Better."

Izabella takes her aim, somehow snapping the band back into her eye. She doubles over chuckling while Clint hides his face, "You're hopeless."

Izabella freezes over the item's sudden disappearance only she's witnessed, startled over the quick green over her palm that seemingly evaporates the band

Barton drops his hands, confused why hers is still up, "What? Did you lose my rubber band?"

Her breath quickens, frantically searching for another item. Izabella finds a pen, trying to get Barton's attention.

She holds it up...for nothing to happen. He glares, "Now you're just being weird. No wonder you're friends with Doc-. Do you want me to throw that?"

She huffs out a sigh, "I not weird! This weird!"

"The pen…? Huh? What about it?"

With a calming breath she causes a repeated incident, the green sparks calm from her palm and circle the pen. She looks up once the item vanishes completely.

"See?!"

His jaw drops, "...What the f-."

* * *

Romanoff is dizzy when she turns the doorknob on the door of her room, a relatively quiet day. Alexei and Ivan haven't called for her so she's stayed in her room, bitter over her situation. There is a small hint of regret in wasting the day being sick with persistent headaches so she moves down the steps to locate the vodka and ask Alexei a few questions.

Her hand traces down the banister with each step and she focuses downward. She reaches to tug at her top, looking up as she reaches the bottom floor. Her hazel-green eyes widen over the scene as she watches the maid scolding a new young girl of about 11…

Natasha tucks herself behind the staircase to observe the altercation from a distance as Alexei and the maid go off in Russian. They're discussing the girl; her height, the location of her birth, parents, scholastic abilities and blood type.

Romanoff stumbles backward, a haunting remark the maid makes of "AB," ringing in her ears. She holds her head, faint with nausea. Words of a serum go in one ear and out the other as she tries to catch her breath.

In a frantic dash she bolts back up the stairs, cautious over the sound of her footsteps as she runs down the hallway.

Natasha latches her hand on the knob of Ivan's office, giving it a firm twist to break the lock and invite herself inside;

"Mozhesh' vse mne rasskazat."

"Natalia! I told you-!"

She retorts abruptly with a threatening stare, "Why is there a new child of about eleven downstairs."

The moments pass slowly as he stands to close the door behind her. His eyes are cross, expression fierce;

"You saw the girl."

"This has nothing to do with 'the maid' fostering- you're looking for a specific...blood type. And if it's not for Black Ops then I want to know why. I saw Alexei's papers, I know there is some sort of serum under this roof."

He circles her, frantic as he runs a hand over his shoulder, "I wanted to keep you out of this."

"Well you can't. I'm here. I need to know now."

Ivan consents, urging Natasha to take a seat as he breathes for a moment in the silence. Her eyes never leave his. She stays strong in her stance.

Petrovich closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Alexei wanted to tell you. He thought you would be onboard."

"To exploit children?!"

"To help, find, a criminal."

She scoffs, "A criminal…"

"There is a girl, young. Black Ops is looking for her, as are many others coincidentally. She's, an anomaly. Extraordinary. Her powers are untapped…"

"Around eleven…"

"AB blood."

She laughs and leans forward, "So what, you'll kidnap any girl around 10 and run some sort of test on her to see if she's who you're looking for? For what?"

He sighs, moving toward his desk, "Let me show you something."

Natasha turns her head only slightly, suspicious over the files Ivan lays out before her, followed by a hologram;

"A serum mixed with radiated blood was being experimented on within a lab in New Mexico. It was theorized to be a compound founded off of an AB blood with excessive radiation poisoning. Sound familiar…?"

Natasha swallows uncomfortably, a passing thought for her tortured husband potentially yet again at the General's hands, "And?"

"The details on the serum were stolen and developed into something much more hazardous when combined with...the one used on the Black Widows, the superserum...the mixture was injected into five test subjects- two pregnant mothers, a young couple working for Black Ops and a captured SHIELD agent. Nothing happened for a year."

"A failed experiment that could've gone awry…"

"Not entirely. The couple died of poisoning, one mother lost her child, and the SHIELD agent mysteriously vanished leaving just the one mother to supervise. 9 years ago, when an entire community was wiped out, it was due to an unexplained green energy. Described only as an uncontrollable spark."

"We never heard of it."

He nods, "Radiation, superserum and this mystery compound were all found in the debris. We also have the culprit; a then one year old radiated girl who possesses an untapped ability to destroy entire communities, cities, countries, if she's permitted."

Natasha releases a sigh over Ivan's theory, "You're assuming some baby caused this much damage and survived...An AB- blood type…a girl currently around 10 years old today but other than that you have no idea. What if you're chasing a myth."

"What if it's true."

"Who is looking for her."

"Black Ops- perhaps they are someone who can help her."

She stands with a huff, "You've never wanted to help anyone but yourself."

He tightens his jaw, "She's a wanted criminal. What would you do?!"

"She's a child. I assume SHIELD is on her tail if everything you're sharing is true, some powered youth with the same blood type as-,' a chill rolls up her spine over a thought, rushed back to a children's hospital in New York, 'If they haven't found her already…"

"What was that Natalia?"

"This girl is nothing but a child who can't control her own abilities-."

"And the lost lives? Men, women, and children?"

Natasha tightens the muscles in her neck over the number, frozen with nothing but uncertainty, "You don't have any other information? You're pinning this horrible incident on a kid with nothing but an assumption."

"If anyone can locate this child, it is you. Unless,' his brow creases at the center, 'you already have."

She shakes her head, "I don't-...You need to let me contact Fury. He's the only one who can provide information on this girl. If SHIELD were involved and it all went down in the same way you claim it did-."

"You don't have my permission to do that."

"I don't need it. I'm a grown woman and I'm done having you tell me what I can't do."

He grins over the eye twitch and hints of a lie he's deduced from her, "I have all I need."

Natasha releases her grip on the table, sensing a change in Ivan's voice. She moves to swiftly exit the office, meeting Alexei in the doorframe.

He frowns, "What are you doing…"

She stammers, "Let me go, please."

"Why were you in here."

Natasha glances toward her Ivan who does nothing for the altercation, casually circling his desk;

"I'm allowed to talk with my father!" She protests.

Ivan points, "Check her phone records and scan her room. She has more information than we thought. And tie her up someplace-."

Alexei grips at her biceps as she screams, "Ivan! Alexei! Stop! Wait!"

Her boot reaches the wall, flipping herself up and over to free herself from Alexei's hold. She reaches for the decorative knife and holds her stance. Natasha aims it between the twosome, her heart pounding.

Ivan laughs and crosses his arms;

"Go ahead Malyshka. You can't do it."

Natasha grits her teeth, "I can and I will. Please don't make me."

Alexei moves forward emotionlessly, her eyes fixed on Shostakov when a chloroform filled cloth reaches her mouth from behind. She gasps as the knife falls from her grasp, pinned by both Ivan and Alexei;

"Uspokoysya."

In her hazy state she listens for clues. Alexei mumbles;

"What should we do with her?"

"Lock her upstairs, I have to think…"

* * *

Bruce exhales heavily, comfortably sitting in the dark shack with the glow of the fire. He is on the ground post panic attack when the doorbell rings. It's his first in a long while, finally able to breathe.

He forces himself upright and moves to stand over the pestering, "...Clint? Did you forget your key…"

Maria plows inside, circling the room, "Where's Barton."

"Out," his eyebrows lift over the surprise guest, moving to shut the door behind her.

Hills sighs dramatically and takes off her jacket, "Have you heard from Romanoff?"

"No,' he scoffs, his sarcasm swiftly changing to worry, 'Wait, have you?"

Her eyes close, "No! That's why I came over here. I figured Clint could- do his thing. Work some magic. It's been too long without a word."

"She thinks we're back in America-."

"-Besides the point. It's too long for no word at all. Where's Thor?"

"With Clint."

She laughs, "At a bar?"

Bruce crosses his arms with a tugging at the sleeves up on his dark sweater, "At a friend's- what were you saying about Nat-."

Maria nods, "Of course you boys are making friends. Here. Dial Fury and tell him it's been 18 days with no- I mean, limited communication."

Hill shoves a device into his chest and moves to pass by the fire, eager to warm her hands.

"18 days…?! What are you doing…"

"I am going to try to hack her phone,' she looks over her shoulder with a large tablet in hand, 'What?!"

"Nothing,' he dials obediently, Fury is quick to answer, 'We haven't heard from Natasha-."

Maria snatches back her device, "It's been 18 days- what do we do? Because I can send the hulk now."

'There are two children in that house who need protecting, do not send the hulk.'

"I can go in, stealth mode,' she fights, 'I want her out. It's been too long for Romanoff."

Bruce takes a breath and forces himself to sit. With his face in his hands and a knee bouncing nervously as he tries to dismiss the worst and prevent another attack. If Maria is panicking, certaining he has every reason to do the same. He closes his eyes and cringes hard to restrain a boiling rage.

Maria shifts the device to her other shoulder, toying with her screen, "Alright well what do you want to do...What. Girl...Izabella who is a what now?!"

Bruce throws his head back, moving to stand with heavier breaths as he paces the room over hearing Izabella's name. He shuts his eyes and starts a rapid breathing technique, fingers over his pulse to check a heart rate steadily increasing. He mumbles above a whisper,

"I need you to tell me Tasha is okay before I wreck this place."

Maria turns her jaw to the right and addresses Fury on the other end with her eyes never leaving Banner, "Did you hear that...?"

The door swings open to reveal a wide-eyed Barton, Izabella, Jane, Svetlana and Thor behind him;

"Doc?! When were you planning on telling us she had green vibes?!”

He growls, "Not right now-."

"You gotta look at this,' Clint urges Izabella forward, handing her a book from off the nearby coffee table, 'Do the thing."

Thor interrupts behind the group, "It is quite amazing."

"What thing," Bruce grumbles, his eyes widening over the green sparks coming from Izabella's fingers without aid. They quickly envelop the book and send it into thin air.

Izabella remains firm in her position, slightly confused as Banner stumbles backward, "...what…"

"I not know," she looks up, eager for help.

"I called Fury, gah! It's you," Clint cringes after spotting Maria, the twosome glaring toward one another.

Bruce crouches to Izabella's level, "How are you doing that?"

"I not know."

Svetlana shakes her head and moves toward Banner to go off in her Russian, protectively laying a hand on Izabella's shoulder as she pleads with him for help.

Jane points, "Where is she sending these things? Are they just evaporating? Does she control matter?"

Bruce touches his lips, appreciating some sort of scientific and productive question from Foster, "I don't know but we should find some sort of test. Grab a water bottle? Maybe?"

She nods, following his train of thought, "Liquid test? I'm on it!"

Maria looks up from her call, "Fury wants her at the base by morning-."

"Over my dead body,' Bruce reaches toward Hill, 'Give me the phone... _Where is Natasha?! And that kid doesn’t leave my sight_!”

Jane returns with the water, reaching for Izabella's band, "Okay! We want to test if you can make the water evaporate too. So I'm going to put a little bit in your hand."

Izabella nods, immediately lifting the water droplets. They hover an inch above her palm, falling once the girl starts to panic, "I, scared."

"Oh, it's okay! It's totally fine."

Thor crouches behind Jane, "Indeed! It is magic of an honorable kind."

"But I,' Izabella reaches to tug at the ends of her hair, 'What if…"

Jane tilts her head, "I'm not entirely sure how to calm your nerves. I guess, I think...We wanna understand what's going on so that we can help you."

A fist rams into the nearby table, an uncharacteristic shout and thrashing coming from the kitchen with the doctor still on the phone when he swears, "Damn it Fury!"

Maria jumps, swiftly moving further out into the living room. She mumbles, "I really don't want to be around when this place goes to hell."

Clint shakes his head, "He's just a little edgy lately it's not a big deal. But where's my bow just in case?"

"Shall I grab Mjolnir?" Thor asks calmly.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. Be normal."

Izabella peers over her shoulder, bravely moving toward the kitchen to watch over her mentor. Svetlana begins to panic.

"Sketchy move kid, I wouldn't go in there," Clint mumbles to no avail.

Izabella leans against the door frame, eyes widen when she looks up at him. Bruce is contorting his hand to avoid the blood from spilling on his self-inflicted injury due to the tantrum he's just thrown. He tosses the smashed phone and reaches for the paper towels, "Sorry, Maria."

Hill focuses on her own project, still terrified to get too close to the doctor as usual, "Uh huh…I'm guessing that conversation didn't end well."

Izabella tugs back at the ends of her hair as he paces to fix his simple injury, "I help?"

He shakes his head, trying and failing to calm his tone, "No. You can't! My blood's toxic."

"Same as me?"

"Yeah, but...well it's different. Anything with my blood on it in here needs to get burned so just don't-."

"You not know."

"I know…just. Not right now."

The girl clasps her hands, "Okay. You mad?"

He bites at his gash, "Yeah, I'm getting mad-!"

"-Teach me sutures? I help you."

He scoffs over her request, in no mood to entertain the child he's just shouted at Fury over, "For real?!"

She tucks her hair behind her ear, "If I, make things go away, hurt things, I need something good."

He sighs, shaky opposite hand finding his hip, "We don't know where you're sending things- I didn't even know you could do that but that's- it's not automatically bad why does everything have to be bad, why are you obsessed with being bad?!"

She pulls away slightly, hoping to share her thoughts as she reaches for her pocket, "I write. I write everything. Like you ask...can I read? You help me? Like you promise?"

Bruce swallows hard, settling in the chair behind him near the broken table. He's on the verge of a breakdown as his hands refuse to stop trembling and the green to fully subside from the back of his neck. In the background he listens for Clint and Maria as they scramble to try and reach Natasha.

Izabella is unrelenting and determined for answers. Bruce covers his mouth and moves to rub at his cheek, cut hand wrapped in a paper towel. With his eyes closing, he forces himself to give Izabella his full attention. Letting the hulk take the wheel feels like a risk. Letting himself continue to listen and panic over Natasha seems useless if he can't control his emotions. And ten minutes shouldn't hurt anyone. In this moment, he is the only one deeply connected to the child with her inexplicable abilities.

Bruce takes a breath, a second and a third to follow. He forces a friendlier expression for the girl and gives her his undivided attention, "I'm listening…"


	12. Diversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team face off with Black Ops.

"I'm 99% sure I pegged Romanoff-,' Clint moves to check his map, 'Still at the mansion."

Maria leans over to see his work, "We have a signal? Give her code 97918 and see if she responds. I'm missing Fury right about now."

Barton scoffs, "Really? Miss 'I want to be Director'."

She glares, "...I didn't say I wanted to be, I said I will be. One of your many flaws was never actually listening to anything I said, you'd just pretend to-."

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

Jane darts between the living room and the kitchen, trying to find whatever she can get her hands to aid in creating a makeshift lab. Thor lends a hand where he can, holding what needs to be held while Svetlana locates a few different sized drinking glasses.

Maria looks over the ledge that separates them, "We could just go to headquarters-!"

"No!" Bruce retorts in an emergency video call with Tony for their endeavor.

'Turn the screen around I want to see the kid!- Hey kid! It's your favorite Uncle Tony, what's going on? Vrach's making you do science projects outside of homework hours?'

"Man of metal!' Thor dips his face in front of the screen, eager to spot Antonia, 'Is that your offspring? She is quite small!"

Tony mumbles, 'Will someone please get Hercules off my screen?! He's scaring the baby. Now Alex is eating my shoe-You're making the dog anxious!'

"Shut. Him. Off!" Maria holds her head.

'Is that Hill? It's a pleasure as always. Op- and Jane! You look less angry.'

Foster glances between the screen and Thor, a hand over her stomach, "We worked it out."

Bruce takes back his device, sitting beside Izabella, "Look; Here's where we're at; she's evaporating anything and everything that pops into her palm. That same green energy I was telling you about? Well. That. Thor said something about realms-."

'Do tell. Because that sounds extremely relevant to the current situation, I'm dying to know.'

"So- well-what if he's right."

Tony twitches on his end, shifting Antonia to the other arm, 'I don't get it. Where did your brain just go-Time jumping?'

"Or! Maybe pockets of alternate timelines that don't bend the rules of it."

'Alternate dimensions…'

"Exactly. Far-fetched but! Lucky for us, this is Jane's specialty! Izabella says she's seeing threads, colorful threads, is that right?"

He looks at the girl for clarification she quickly provides, "Nit', yes."

Bruce turns back for Tony, "So. Experiment one; is trying to have her think up these, specific 'threads' and call back various items she's, supposedly, evaporated."

'Ooh...you morons set that up quick- not you Bruce I'm talking to the idiots in the back- and what's the backup plan if it all explodes?'

The physicist shrugs, "Either we help her to figure this out, to control it, or SHIELD takes her. And it sounds like they're not the only interested party."

'Fascinating…'

Maria calls back, "SHIELD isn't evil, just want to clarify."

Bruce looks over his shoulder, casual in his remark and slightly calmer than an hour prior, "Did you find Nat?"

"We found her phone."

"I asked about Natasha not her phone."

She tucks her head, "We called her, waiting for a response."

Bruce twitches as he looks back at the camera, a flicker of green in his iris. Tony gestures, 'There's a whole lotta green about to be happening over there…is everyone prepared for this?"

"You have no idea.."

Izabella reaches a tentative hand, patting his shoulder, "It okay."

Tony laughs, 'Did the kid just give you a pity pat?!'

He brushes off Tony's comment, "Alright, let's get to work. Jane?"

"Ready Doctor!"

* * *

Natasha is upside down and back on the ceiling as she grits her teeth, trying to once again locate the correct vent. With a clash, she groans through a scream and falls back to the ground on her feet. Her head pounds from the drugs shoved into her face, ready for an escape from her current hell.

The walls are barely visible under the lack of light. She deduces she's now in the attic as a dark memory moving to the forefront of her mind. Her foot finds its way into the wall and leaves a mark in a frustrated kick.

"Miss Natasha?"

Her eyes widen over the sudden friendly voice, "Oh my gosh, Violet?!"

"And Riley!"

Natasha moves closer to the door, searching for some sort of hole to peek through, "What are you doing-!"

"We're just breaking you out," Riley whispers matter of factly.

"How?!"

"We have a key."

"What?!"

Violet laughs, "We use our wit."

"And it turns out our new 'sister' Linda was great at picking pockets," Riley chimes in.

Romanoff shuts her eyes, "You girls are brave."

A click accompanies the door swinging open. Violet darts in first and expects a hug as she leaps into Natasha's arms. Romanoff moves quickly with the girls following behind. She takes the back, heading for the porch;

"I need you girls to run back upstairs and stay hidden. Lay low, stay off Alexei and Ivan's radar until I get back."

Riley fixates on Natasha "You can't just leave us!"

Violet hugs her tighter, "No!"

Natasha hugs her back with a quick sigh, "I will be back for you, I promise. Right now I have to go do something that could be too dangerous for you to come along."

The supposed 'Linda' crosses her arms and points back over her shoulder, "More dangerous than stealing the key for your prison from the gorilla? Cause I did that. Gorilla meaning the big tall guy..? Yeah. Him."

"Unfortunately," Natasha shrugs and parts from Violet.

Riley asks her suspicious question, "When will you come back."

Natasha focuses on Riley to show the sincerity in her stare, "As soon as I help my friend. Stay out of trouble, keep eachother safe. Hide somewhere.

Please. I will come back for you."

Violet pouts over Natasha putting her down, "Will you bring the hulk?"

Natasha can't help but smile a bit, eyeing the threesome without a response to Violet's question, "Good luck."

Riley sighs dramatically once Natasha slips out the back, "She's gone. She left us. And now we're gonna die."

"No! She promised! She will come back!" Violet stomps her foot.

Linda shrugs, "I don't care, I didn't even know her. So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"It's boring with no Natasha."

Riley drops her pout with an idea, "We could...go through Natasha's stuff? This way Violet can feel like she's with her friend."

"Like, stealing? I'm down."

Riley nods, "Maybe we'll find one of her guns or something cool."

"We're not stealing from Miss Natasha. She said hide! I'm hiding."

Riley throws her head back, "No Violet- ugh. We're okay! Okay?! Let's just...do our thing. It's not like Natasha actually cares about us…come on. Let's just go."

Violet crosses her arms and pulls away with complete stubbornness to Riley's reaching for her, "Natasha said to hide!"

"Fine, you hide then. Linda and I are going down to Natasha's room so...meet us when you realize, she's not coming back for us."

"No!"

"Yes! She only cares about you because you're small. So. Yeah!"

Violet sulks, her head low as she sinks into the step behind her, "You're lying."

Linda shrugs, "Riley's right. Adults don't really care. Are we thieving or not?"

Riley nods, "Ooohhhh, we're thieving. We free her and she ditches? We're thieving hardcore!"

* * *

Romanoff pulls up to a midsize home in one of Ivan's cars, quick to get out and scans the area in the middle of the night. She peers through the window and knocks at the door. With a heavier pounding she runs a hand through her hair;

"Svetlana? Eto ya, Natalia…"

She crouches to peek underneath the door, assuming the worst when she manages to pick the lock and enter the home. She closes the door behind her, searching the ransacked home;

"Bozhe moi…."

Natasha searches for clues, lifting a fallen chair and sorting through the overturned desks.

She crouches over the papers and locates a half wrapped book. It's a poor job, one she's seen a few times before...a double folding though the title of the book inside solidifies her assumption;

"Vrach…"

Only Bruce would give a young child a textbook on Nuclear Physics for a Christmas present. The lack of packaging suggests it's been handed over rather than mailed...With a thought on Blonsky she stands and frantically rushes toward the door.

Natasha freezes over a steady beeping, growing faster and faster. It's a familiar sound she's heard many times before.

The spy dives forward from the home and into the snow, holding her hair back to watch the small home engulfed immediately in flames.

"...My god!"

A cat purrs at her side, sitting and shivering in the snow. Natasha drops her hand as they share a glance, "I guess, you need a rescue now too?"

The cat meows and licks its lips, tail swaying slowly.

* * *

Izabella drops her palms, mid attempt at calling back her last object, "I not do it. It too hard."

Bruce holds his head, crouched at her side. He's half addressing both Izabella and Jane as the hours pass steadily, "Okay, maybe we're going about this wrong. Maybe...maybe the focus should be, keeping the item in the same room?"

Jane nods, grabbing the last of the writing utensils for Izabella to hold. The girl narrows her focus immediately until Bruce distracts her;

"Hey, dyshat', breathe. Be calm. Focus on uh...give it to your aunt."

Svetlana holds out her hand tentatively from across the room, embracing these oddities and newfound abilities as best she can. The fear is in her eyes when she gives Izabella a nod and some whispers of encouragement.

Banner's fear isn't Izabella's ability, but the emotion behind it. There is radiation in her veins though he's unsure of the details. Her eyes will glow when she's upset, her hands flicker green. The odd sort of connection between them Bruce truly does not want or understand.

When she frustratedly snaps the pencil in half he stands and urges the rest of the group to leave the kitchen. He calls calmly;

"Can you give us a minute?"

She looks up toward the physicist with a mumble and her eyes wide, "Why they want me."

Bruce crosses his arms, his back up against the sink, "Why does who want you."

She barely blinks, "Everybody."

He speaks from experience with a tighter crossing of his arms and vacant stare. He whispers so as not to trigger Clint or Maria, "Usually it's...well. It could be any number of things. People are afraid of what they don't understand. So, sometimes, they look for a way to have some sort of control over you. Whether that's, tracking you or whatever...but if you are able to prove that you can control yourself, maybe they back up and leave you alone. Other times people just want what you have and they'll hurt you to get it. So. That's why everything we are, and have been, working on is about being calm and about you being the one in control of the situation...Do you follow? Am I making sense? Gosh, Nat could translate and do so much better…"

"-I follow."

He twists his jaw over the emotion in her stare, "Do you, want a break?"

She nods and rubs at her eye, "Short break."

Jane offers a hand over her back, having hovered close enough to offer help if necessary, "We can sit outside for a minute? Get away from all these people."

Izabella agrees and grabs her coat, testing her English, "Yes. All these people."

'Antonia's inspired to go kick some ass,' Tony mumbles from behind a screen Bruce has conveniently forgotten about.

The doctor covers his mouth and grumbles, "What am I missing?"

'You're expecting miracles to happen in an hour while she's stressed out cause she's being hunted. She's just a kid. It's her Christmas and she'd rather be baking cookies than playing with pencils. I respect the effort but you can't really run tests without a lab-.'

"I'm not taking her to SHIELD."

'Not right now, but maybe…'

"I don't-no."

'Okay.'

Svetlana's gasp causes all eyes to fall on her as the woman sinks down into the sofa behind her. Thor meets the woman, attempting to console and understand her ramblings;

"Moy dom byl razrushen!"

"Break in," Clint translates for the group.

"Vse ushli! Why?!"

Thor pats her shoulder, "I do not know but I am sorry."

Maria holds her forehead, lifting her tablet, "This just got interesting. Their home was set to blow...Fury just sent me a message."

'Send them here,' Tony offers.

Bruce points, "Stark just made an offer."

Maria shoots him down, "They'd be safer at headquarters."

"I don't think that's entirely true," Bruce scoffs.

She sighs, her hand rising and falling, "Okay, why not? Sending them across the world feels worse."

Tony calls out, 'I'm gonna go, y'all work it out and call me back.'

Barton smashes a fist into his own table, teeth grinding when he stands in a fit, "I just lost Nat!"

Bruce pivots to face the wall, shifting as he silently tries to breathe.

Maria takes steps toward the opposite end, "Maybe she blocked you. It's not necessarily bad."

Banner paces slowly, "Why can't I go over there again?"

Maria releases a heavy sigh, "Because there are these two kids that don't need to be crushed mid explosion."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

Clint raises his volume, "-We should go. I can jump in, get the kids and get out while doc wrecks shop."

Maria narrows her focus, "If anything isn't 100%, this plan goes south real quick."

Bruce laughs nervously as he reads through the lines, half ready to strangle everyone in the room, "She's not wrong."

Maria holds her head, "You and I could go alone. Leave Thor and Banner on backup- last resort?"

"I don't even care, I'm getting her out. You don't know Ivan like I do,' the archer already has a bow on his shoulder and a jacket in hand when he turns the doorknob to reveal the redhead, 'Nat!"

The two spies share a long embrace, Romanoff covered in specs of ash from the explosion at Svetlana's home. She stares solemnly as her eyes fall on the distraught women in the back of the room as her head lifts;

"Svetlana. Ya bly tam. Mne tak zhal'."

The woman breathes heavily. She is clearly distraught though trying hard to remain strong, "It okay. Izabella- she not know yet. I'm not tell her."

"Okay,' Natasha offers a supporting nod, 'Where is our girl?"

"Outside."

Thor greets the redhead by scooping her up and off her feet, "It is wonderful to see you Lady Banner! We have missed you!"

"Thanks Thor," She's grateful to have her feet touch the ground, her eyes connecting with a deep passionate cocoa stare. He's as disheveled as ever with his buttons half undone, rolled up sleeves and messy curls, "Hi Bruce."

Maybe it is the onlookers, knowing they're being watched so they control their response. The corner of his mouth ticks upward as he looks at her.

Natasha's arms wrap around his shoulders. He quickly returns her embrace and hugs her tightly, face buried against the side of her neck.

After months apart, Bruce doesn't want to let her go and neither does she if the mission weren't on her mind.

She breaks with a whisper, "We have to protect Izabella, she has a bunch of interested parties hot on her tail."

"I know, we have a lot to- tell you," he whispers back, reaching to brush the debris from her cheek.

"Ahh!,' Izabella screams in pure excitement and makes a mad dash for the redhead. 'You here!"

"Yes ma'am! I wouldn't miss Christmas. I brought a friend of yours."

The cat purrs behind Natasha's heel, quickly snatched up by the girl.

Bruce catches Natasha's shoulder, softly brushing her hair back to see a row of dark bruise over her neck and cheek. His eyebrows lower angrily. She responds casually, aware of his concern;

"I hardly feel them anymore,' she rotates her palm, 'And I lost my ring, I'm so sorry."

He's fixated on her bruises, "Who did this."

She shrugs, "It doesn't matter."

"-Matters to me."

His eyes fall on her wrists next, a dark purple line underneath her hand to suggest she's been restrained at least once.

"Tasha-."

"I'm okay, I promise."

Fury storms through the door with a small team and locks the door behind him, tossing a pistol in Natasha's direction, "I hope you all had a pleasant reunion because things are about to get interesting."

Romanoff catches the weapon, startled by his arrival so she urges Izabella and Svetlana to stay calm.

Barton laughs, "What? Ivan showed up? It's two guys. Let's just send the hulk out to beat the shit out of them."

"Hulk is genuinely interested in that offer...and you have my consent," Bruce pokes his head up.

"It's bigger than that,' Fury responds quickly, 'It's gonna get ugly- we could use a hulk."

"Shit,' her eyes widen over a realization, turning to lay a hand over Banner's chest, 'Bruce there's something I need to tell you-I'm not entirely sure it's relevant to our current situation."

"Tell me what-."

Thor reaches for his hammer to take a stance, protectively keeping Jane behind him, "This poorly made roof is about to rain dust upon us. Is it a storm?"

Clint presses his back up against the wall, peering through the blinds, "That ain't some storm…"

Before Natasha can respond her eyes are focused on the firing, a mass intrusion into the shack.

Banner feels time freeze as he focuses into his changed form. The screams go in one ear and out the other, intense flashes of green filling his fingertips, eyes and down the back of his neck.

Natasha picks up on the color, urging Maria to take Jane, Izabella and, Svetlana out the back.

A roaring hulk collides with a large group outside and goes for the vehicles in black.

Thor chooses to aid the hulk while Barton and Natasha move for the other incoming agents on the opposing force;

"Black Ops has tanks now?!"

Natasha shakes her head as Thor destroys one and hulk moves for another, "I think they've got it under control."

Fury moves for the strays, focusing on a woman dressed in black. He reaches for his com as the house continues to be destroyed;

"Hill! Black Ops is here. Get the kid out now! We'll hold them off."

Barton pauses over the sudden arrival of Alexei coming up from behind. He taps Natasha's shoulder;

"Don't look now."

"Shit,' she grumbles, 'Go find Ivan! You know he's around here someplace."

He compiles and runs off to locate his target while dodging the incoming fires.

Romanoff twirls her pistol, walking up to an angry Alexei, "Don't make me do this."

He snarls, "Don't take their side."

"You're not with them…"

"I'm here for the kid; Izabella Mikhailov. Hand her over, the both of you come quietly and we won't have a problem."

Natasha holds her stance, "You'll have to go through me."

"Fine."

Alexei's headbutt temporarily knocks Natasha off her feet so she targets his ankles and moves to slash the right to pause his movement. The twosome wrestle their way back toward the home in a push and a pull...

Ivan grins over the ability to face down Barton who kicks Ivan from off his feet first, a similar move he's taught to Romanoff;

"Clinton."

"Ivan," Barton aims his arrow only to reach the ground, choosing hand to hand combat instead.

Thor lands in an attempt at charging lightning toward Hulk, practically crushed in the middle of his rampage. He successfully kicks into another vehicle to cause a collision, dodging gun shots and blasts from the rifles. Being in the middle of nowhere suddenly has its perks.

A knife finds its way across Natasha's shoulder so she retaliates by giving Alexei a new scar across his cheek. Her screams reach Hulk, he turns to try and find her, thrashing an enemy before trying to move on. Ivan fires a gun over Clint's dodging and hits the hulk instead. His roars echoing in the cold air. The hulk rotates over the bullet bouncing off his flesh and temporarily sets his targeted rage for Ivan.

Alexei moves to smash Natasha backwards against the sink, lining up his knife against her throat, "I didn't want this, Natalia. I did love you-."

Romanoff coughs in a foggy haze, unable to free herself from his choke hold. A glass shatters over the man's head, causing him to fall. Natasha pants, grateful for Jane;

"What are you doing? I thought you were with Hill."

"I was,' she kicks Alexei to keep him down, 'And then I thought Thor might want a hand, so."

Natasha grabs her pistol from the ground, "Nice, come on."

Jane holds back, "Wait! Shouldn't we tie him? He's gonna get away!"

Romanoff pauses, unable to make a call against Alexei, "He'll be fine."

The redhead dodges initially as she meets the team outside. She eyes the hulk and fights beside him, "Hey big guy."

He grunts, "Spider."

She grins, waiting to see if he will permit her over his back, "’Spider’ huh? Well Spider could use a lift. I wouldn't mind a higher vantage point. I see two large birds, you take one and I'll take the other?"

Hulk obeys immediately, allowing the spy to climb up onto his shoulder and to leap onto a smaller helicopter to run it into the ground.

Clint is down when Ivan moves in for Romanoff, met by a firm swing from the hulk. He barely flinches over being shot at and swiftly moves to tear the weapon in half. The debris knocks into Fury's current nemesis to cause a retreat of Black Ops. Seeming to vanish, Natasha loses track of Ivan and helps Barton to his feet. As the opposing troops pull away Fury calls for a cease fire. Thor extends a hand toward Hulk to stop him from hunting down a vehicle as it drives off and moves to hug Jane close as she reconnects with the demigod.

The team tries to catch their breath in the sudden silence and watch their small rental shack fall apart at the seams. Fury moves forward and reaches for his com after a rapid headcount;

"Hill?"

Maria calls back frantically with a screaming Svetlana in the background, 'They took her! Someone got Izabella. Svetlana is hurt bad, I need to get her to medical now!”

Fury shuts his eyes, ready to smash the com, "What do you mean 'someone'?!"

'An agent?! I don't know-.'

Hulk roars over the information and thrusts his fists into the dirt beneath him.

Natasha's jaw opens with half of Clint's weight over her shoulder, "This was a diversion-I need to get back to the mansion, Riley and Violet could be in trouble."

Barton holds his side as he mumbles breathlessly, "Alexei and Ivan?"

"No, there's someone else…Fury, I need a car."

"It's yours. Take a com. I’ll send you coordinates.”

Barton objects, "You're not going alone."

Natasha hands her friend off to Thor and Jane, eyeing the SHIELD agents and Fury, "I have to! You need to go after Black Ops." Hulk protests as he sees her moving for the vehicle, his eyes wide as his large chest rises and falls. She turns compassionately, "Aww, Hulk? I need you to look after Barton. Clint's hurt and he needs you-."

"Hulk. Not lose spider and small friend…"

"I know it's a lot, and you have to go after her,' she brushes his cheek, 'There's just one more thing I have to do."

He leans into her touch, the same way he does in his human form. She offers a painful grin as he groans, his voice much softer in a groan.

"Look after each other. I will come home to you, I promise," her hand moves on his crouched frame to aid in a smoother transformation back, fingertips searching for pressure points over his jawbone and down his arm. He takes her cues, calming over her touch.

Natasha leaves him mid transformation in a vehicle she's quick to maneuver, giving the team she's begun to miss a backwards glance through the rear view mirror.


	13. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce follows Natasha in going after Blonsky. Fury sets his target on Black Ops.

Fury leads the team on his jet upon its arrival, tossing Banner a warmer change of clothes and Maria a med kit to aid Barton with the gash on his rib cage. Svetlana meets them in a wailing mess, refusing treatment for her own gunshot wound as she rambles on over Izabella's kidnapping. Bruce moves to calm her, aided by Jane.

Thor scans over the damages, his head low when he calls for his friend, "Banner? I must speak with you."

Bruce stands, leaving a hand and his focus over Svetlana's shoulder, "What, Thor…"

"I must return home with Jane. This has become far too dangerous and I cannot put her at risk."

"I respect that,' he mumbles and addresses a nearby nurse, 'It looks like the bullet just grazed her arm. Couple of stitches."

Thor shakes his head, continuing to whisper with Bruce as the two stand together, "I regret not being able to stay-."

"It's okay, really,' Bruce offers consolingly and moves toward Fury, 'My memories aren't coming back, where's Natasha."

Clint cringes as a nurse stabs him with a needle, "Ow- she went after the kids that were back at the house."

"Where's Izabella…"

"...We don't know."

"I have her location,' Maria holds her head, ready to fly them off when she pauses, 'Sir? You're going to want to look at this…"

Fury steps purposefully toward Hill and leans over her shoulder when she speaks softly;

"We just got an anonymous tip...Romanoff's third is Blonsky."

"Shit."

Emil Blonsky...the name recalls the memories in Banner's mind. The nausea sets in and a scrambling to make a call;

"He'll use anyone and anything to get to me- I'm going after Natasha."

"I'm coming too," Clint stammers.

Maria reaches to pull him back down, "You're hurt so you can't, sit your ass down."

"I need to confront him alone,' Bruce addresses the Director, 'You know what he's capable of. I'm not going to put anyone else here at risk."

"Go. We'll move after Black Ops. I need a team on Ivan," Fury agrees, searching for some sort of communicator to send Bruce off with. He looks down, curious over a cat purring at his heels.

The doctor scoffs and lifts the com he moves toward the exit, "I can't even keep my clothes on, you think hulk's going to let you track him?"

"Hold onto it. Maybe he'll be merciful if he knows it's for your sake,' Fury suggests, 'And Banner?"

He looks over his shoulder, "Yeah."

"Keep a level head."

Maria lifts her eyebrow, "Just like that? You're letting him go unsupervised?"

Fury waits for Bruce to leave to keep talking, "He has Romanoff. Someone get Stark on the phone, ASAP. I'll get the lawyer…"

* * *

Natasha barges through the front door, her pistol aiming high. She is still covered in the debris and ash from the home's explosion.

If she's being honest, she's tired. Ready to go home after the day she's had.

Romanoff pivots on her heel, "Riley? Violet…? Linda…"

She circles the area, the rooms dark and empty as she paces the home. The silence haunts her further for every knob she turns.

The surreal atmosphere does nothing for her tortured soul. Upon reaching the office she lowers her weapon and circles back to the room she's called hers for the past long weeks. The mess over the floor tells her there was a fight, a stray bullet found against the wall with a few drops of blood. The vision catches Natasha off guard, holding her forehead as she spots her luggage that has been dug through.

Reaching a hand in the front pocket, lifts the page Blonsky left in her possession that night of Ivan's business dinner. She rotates the page; It's a makeshift military grid.

Her jaw falls open, clutching her com, "Fury? The girls aren't here. The house is...empty. But I know where to find Emil Blonsky. I think he's behind this in some way, I have to go..."

"You’re not going alone."

Bruce is in a jacket borrowed from SHIELD, standing behind Romanoff with a soft expression. Natasha's neck muscles tighten, unsure if she is truly happy to see the doctor;

"Bruce, I didn't want to drag you into this."

"Is that what, you were trying to tell me back at the shack? About Blonsky?"

"Yes,' she lifts the page to share the coordinates with him, 'He gave me this."

Banner shares the page, far too numb in his emotions to ask any further questions on when the two would have met. He looks up, "You think he has the girls?"

She shakes her head, less than an inch from Bruce, "I don't know. I have no idea what's going on. But there's only one way to find out."

He twists his jaw, looking into her hazel green eyes, "I should be, handling...Blonsky, by myself-."

Natasha touches his cheek, "Vrach, we've been through worse. And you're not alone this time around; you have all of SHIELD. And you have me."

"I can't lose you," he admits with a choke.

She tilts her head, leaning in to kiss him passionately, "You won't, I swear."

He accepts her remark and takes her hand to lead them out, "We should go."

Natasha follows, her hand in his as they dash quickly through the hall and down the steps. Bruce is quiet but she knows he's silently taking it all in. Romanoff puts her perverbrial breaks on upon reaching the lobby. Her mind blank as she pauses in the middle of the room.

Unsure of what to think or what she's feeling, he doesn't speak. He lets her have a moment and looks on.

Natasha's eyes have gone vacant, conscious only of her feet on the tiled ground. She circles back for a minute, looking up toward the rooms. She gives the 'ghosts' of her past their due, sparing a second for each. It’s her home in a sick sense of the word. The place where she’d be raised.

Bruce finally checks in when her hand squeezes his, "What do you need?"

She shakes her head, "I'm fine. Let's just find those girls."

* * *

Izabella blinks, allowing her eyes to adjust in the dark room. She abruptly sits up to watch her captor pace. A hand is over her eye as she takes in the cold space only to be described as an abandoned laboratory.

"Who...who are you," Izabella questions with a shaky voice.

"Don't be frightened, love. You're not in any trouble."

Izabella swallows, rubbing at a sore spot over her shoulder to find a bandage, "What you do to me."

The man pivots, hardly acknowledging her, "I gave you a quick shot. Nothing too painful I hope."

"Where…"

He crouches at her cell with a deceptive smile, "You have something I want, dear. And you're going to give it to me. In fact. You all are going to give me exactly what I want because now that you've been injected with my compound- well, you have no choice. Don't worry, it's all for the greater good."

Izabella turns over her shoulder, pressing up against the bars when she sees the mob of children behind her all around her same age. Her voice fails her, hand over her own shoulder when her captor leaves the room. She breathes heavy;

"How...vye…"

A small boy nods and moves to sit beside her, a clamp over his wrist when he extends his hand, "Yo I'm Brody."

His older companion speaks softly with his own question, "We saw you come in. What's your name?"

The girl swallows hard, "Izabella."

"Garrett,' he points, 'They just got here too; Riley, Violet, and Linda. The guy shot us all up with something. We don't know what's going on or why we're here."

The presumed Riley tilts her head back with a hacking cough. She leans forward, pin in her mouth; "Vi? Grab it."

The smaller girl reaches for the hairpin, "What are you gonna do?!"

Riley laughs, "Break us out?! Duh?!"

Linda laughs, "That's funny. I tried that lock twice and if I can't do it nobody can."

Izabella tucks her knees, still dressed in her dark green sweater and black skirt for Christmas, "So many…"

Garrett nods, "Yep. There's, probably 30 of us here, I don't know…"

"Why...u tebya yest' polnomochiya."

The younger boy holds his head, "What she say?"

"Powers! She's asking about powers," a voice yells from the back.

Riley laughs so hard her volume raises, squinting as she tugs her cheeks. Izabella doesn't find the humor in her question and leans forward, "What funny."

"You,' Riley moves to stand with her safety pin in hand, 'Like we're all some mega team that can escape or something. I just wanna get away from the prime minister cause we hear he's some creepy rhino gorilla when it gets dark."

Izabella looks up toward Riley, "So, you not have...how you say, powers?"

"No," she scoffs.

Izabella lifts her palm to try and call on her green energy, watching it swirl into a steady circle, "I have this...always, I think."

"Always?! What does it do?!"

She shakes her head regrettably, "It...make things, go away."

Linda mumbles sarcastically, focusing on the ceiling when a lightbulb bursts, "Ooh! Use it on the rhino gorilla!"

"Small things."

Garrett studies Izabella, "So you can't help us?"

Izabella breathes heavily, studying her palms, "I...I'm sorry. I not know."

Riley rolls her eyes over the 'new girl's' reaction, "Ugh! Why are you crying? Are you crying?! There's no crying here sister!"

"I fine,' Izabella breathes, controlling herself, 'Think calm. Be calm…"

"Yeah! Can you do that?!"

"Wait!" The girl reaches for Riley beside her, pulling her away from an electrocution at the lock.

"Ugh! Thanks,' Riley manages before returning to her feet and brushing back her hair, 'I think."

The Russian analyzes the lock, dropping her palm underneath. Her fingers spread with pure focus as she tests a green spark.

"Now what are you doing-?!"

Brody shushes the taller girl, supervising Izabella, "Be quiet! She's trying to concentrate! Maybe she can break the lock and make it disappear!"

* * *

Natasha and Bruce make their way up on the hill, crouching a mile or so out from an abandoned building. She reaches into her pocket to double check the coordinates and taps her com for Fury.

"I think I have eyes on it. Can Maria confirm?,' Romanoff gives Bruce a nod, 'Okay."

He's gone quiet, practically dead in his expression as he looks on with pale white cheeks. Even in the cold it is hard to see his reddened nose. Natasha lays a hand over his shoulder;

"I'll go in and grab the girls. Blonsky doesn't know you're here-."

He retorts abruptly, "If anything goes wrong, you take the girls and run."

With concern in her stare she whispers, "Okay."

"Promise me, Tasha? I can distract him but I- would focus better if you and the girls weren't there."

She nods half-heartedly, "Fury will be right behind us."

He refocuses back on the building and mutters, "Let's just get this over with."

Natasha loads her pistol and shakes her head, "This is not how I imagined spending my Christmas with you."

"Could be worse."

She stands with a hand reaching in his direction, "Come on Vrach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review if you’re reading and enjoying. :)


	14. In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha rescue the kids from Blonsky. In an attempt to rescue her mentor mid battle, Izabella’s impulsive action leads to a loss.

"Director? She's hailing us."

Maria holds the communicator with debris over her face. She’s mid fire with Black Ops as they swarm the skies. Her jet is broken, crooked and unhinged from the air.

Clint gasps for air with a broken bow in hand. Agents lay over the floor of the jet with most of them injured.

The past few hours have been nothing but chaos, unable to send Thor home. Jane stays in her seat as co-pilot when Thor breathlessly stumbles back into the jet, "Who are these...foes."

Jane gasps, dashing from her chair to help the demigod, "Thor! Thor look at me. Are you okay?!"

Clint shakes his head over the smoke, "We can't win. Either we hand over the kid or we all go down."

Svetlana panics onboard the ship, reaching for Clint's shoulder as she desperately pleads in Russian for the sake of her young niece.

"We can't hand over something we don't have,' Fury reaches for the com, 'Stand down! I will bargain!”

Maria brushes a stray hair from her face as she tries to remain composed. The look on the director's features spells out nothing but trouble. She lowers her head, hands on her hips;

"Do you think Stark got our message?"

Barton scoffs, "Even if he did there's only so much one extra guy in the air can do."

"We’re dead,” Maria whispers, glancing over her battered army.

* * *

Natasha and Bruce enter the building without a hitch. He follows behind her as she aims her weapon at shoulder height. The halls are dark and cold until they reach a door Bruce moves ahead to aggressively break the handle, fed off of frustration and a bit of rage for losing their young friend. Natasha can't deny she's impressed though not shocked. He certainly is not passive when it comes to protecting the people he loves.

Natasha follows him inside this time, equally stunned as they stare forward. She mutters a swear in Russian and looks left.

Bruce has already made his way to Izabella who greets him through the bars with tears in her eyes.

He tugs the lock, teeth gritted. Izabella shakes her head, "I try hand but, it not work."

He doesn't answer, green crawling up his neck as he struggles to process the sight.

Natasha regains her composure with a breath. There are cells everywhere, holding children of various ages. She's nauseas and ready to scream until Violet spots her friend from the largest cell;

"Miss Natasha!"

"Violet!," Romanoff leans forward to take her small hand and gives Bruce a look.

He's successfully dented the top though he can't break the lock. Natasha reaches into her pocket for a pin and takes his place to give it an unsuccessful attempt.

Riley hugs herself against the bars while Violet points, "I told you she was coming back!"

"Yeah, well…,' Riley shrugs, 'Fine! You win."

Izabella holds the bars looking to check in on her aunt, "Teya? Where Svetlana?"

"She's okay, she'll be okay," Natasha reassures.

"Move Tasha," Bruce whispers, green traveling over his fingertips while he breathes to control it. He shuts his eyes when he lets hulk have a bit more power over him. It's just enough to take down the door with a solid kick.

Natasha reaches for her husband's shoulder when he stumbles forward, checking for the evaporating shade of green on the back of his neck, "You okay?"

He nods. It's the most his two halves have worked in tandem in a long while. Possibly forever.

Violet leaps into Romanoff's arms as she looks over the many wide eyes looking to Natasha and Bruce for an answer. She shakes her head;

"Fury needs to hurry up and get here."

"You just need to get them out."

Natasha raises her volume, "Let's go everyone, follow me and stay close."

Together they've counted 29, 30...32 kids. Banner struggles to control his heart rate, hoping Blonsky shows up soon so that he can smash Emil into the floor.

Izabella moves to his side, ushering the kids to follow. He nudges her shoulder and hangs back, "Go Izabella, I'm right behind you."

She obeys, taking the back of the group while Bruce scans the nearby desk for something, anything. He snatches up a bottle beside a syringe. Shoving it into his pocket, he follows after the small mob.

The sound of Natasha's gun going off with a scream to follow causes him to rush outside. Emil is chuckling, his helmeted possé already surrounding Romanoff who holds her aim on Blonsky despite the two guns at her head. Garrett is pinned after throwing a punch and Brody is holding Izabella's hand as if he plans on protecting his new friend. Riley and Linda stand back to back with their hands raised and Violet hugging Riley for dear life while she cries.

Bruce lifts his hands, his voice a deeper growl when he shouts, "Let them go and you can take me."

"Bruce! You need to shut up, don't make me shoot you too!" Natasha shouts, tired of being apart from the man she loves and their never ending circle.

Emil steps toward the physicist, "I thought you would show up. It's been a while…"

Natasha keeps her aim, the gun following Blonsky's every move, "We're not afraid of you. And you're not taking him."

"Relax my dear, you assume he's who I want."

Bruce keeps his hands at his shoulders where Blonsky can see them, "All I know is if you touch those kids I will strangle you without changing a shade."

"I'll bargain for Izabella. A rematch perhaps?"

Natasha shouts, "Shut up Emil! Is Ivan in on this sick operation with you?!"

"No."

Riley whispers, her eyes dark and vacant, "Rhino is lying."

Blonsky just shrugs addressing Bruce, "So? The girl for the other 31?"

Banner grits his teeth and throws an unrestrained punch. Emil stumbles back, in a bit of shock over the maneuver. The physicist wrestles, tired of talking with the man who has persistently shown up in every other nightmare.

Natasha moves to protect the kids over the possé moving in on them. She fires her weapon and makes the first move.

When Blonsky realizes he won't get his way, he fights back and gives his group a signal to begin firing.

One of the helmeted guards reaches to catch a shield of red white and blue. Natasha grins when he removes his helmet and the gun from off her temple. She shakes her head, "Good to see you Cap."

"Agent Romanoff," He nods and defends Brody from an attack.

Natasha moves for her own enemies, "You got here quick."

"Rhodes and I have been here for a week- on your left,' Steve mutters, clutching his com, 'We could use a pick up."

Natasha takes his cue and pushes his shoulder down to shoot towards an incoming attacker.

"Which one has powers? Is she okay?" Steve asks.

Romanoff takes a breath and looks over her shoulder for Izabella, her eyes wide when the small girls flips her own attacker into the ground. It's one of Natasha's moves. Riley chases after her with Garrett, helping to check in on their new friend.

Natasha lifts her shoulder, "Huh. I think she's good. Wonder where she learned that."

Rogers calls for the group to move over the hill and away from the battle area. Izabella takes it as her cue to urge everyone to listen and follow.

Once Rhodes lands in his gear, Natasha moves in for Banner and toward Blonsky. She grazes Emil’s shoulder with a bullet and it is enough to get his attention, giving Bruce the upper hand. Her hand drops when she sees the response, their enemy hunching over and growing brown. His more inhuman features cause her to recall the footage she's seen before. His sheer size and intimidating features making her regret ever firing her weapon.

"Bozhe moi…"

"Nat!"

"Bruce," she holds his elbows as he grips her shoulders.

"You need to get out of here now!"

"I won't leave you-."

"Natasha please!"

Steve's shield moves to temporarily knock Blonsky from Romanoff. Banner takes Emil's attempted attack as his cue to let hulk take the reins and reaches in his pocket to shove a small vial into Natasha's hand without warning or explanation.

She releases her hold so that he can transform and secure the bottle in a pocket. She lifts her pistol and aims for Blonsky's eyes only for him to knock her down. Hulk reaches for the large brown fists and stands between Natasha and their enemy.

Rhodes and Rogers work the field, defending the kids while keeping an eye on their teammates.

Izabella moves to protect and calm her small group behind her, pointing towards an incoming battered and smoking jet.

It lands low enough for Clint Barton to leap out first with Maria to follow. Rhodes waves toward the children and coaxes them forward and into the aircraft. Hawkeye settles beside Blck Widow in the fight, giving her a moment to locate her weapon.

"You look awful Clint-."

"Stop judging me, you don't even have your uniform."

"Thank you for pointing that out. I didn't realize I was missing half of my equipment."

Thor flies out next and charges for the abomination without a second thought to aid the hulk.

Steve meets with Maria, "Where's Fury?!"

She pants breathlessly, "He went- they took him. He's with Black Ops."

Natasha gasps, her eyes wide with a hint of pain, "What?!"

Clint nudges her shoulder and protects his friend by firing an arrow toward an attacker, "Focus Nat!"

"Where is he!"

Maria sighs, "I don't know. He told me to come find you and to help with the kids. How many-."

"32."

"32?!" Barton looks over his shoulder toward the hill to watch Rhodes work with the children.

"Anyone seen Ivan? Alexei?!"

"Not a word- duck Nat…"

Steve aims his shield toward Blonsky to aid it taking down the brown hulk, careful not to get too close. Even Thor is struggling to get in between the twosome that couldn't possibly hate each other more. Natasha points, "Do we have guns on the ship?"

Maria argues, "Romanoff, we should be taking Blonsky back to HQ-."

"That's not what I asked."

"Natasha, I don't think we have-."

She pushes through with a hand on her com, eager to end Banner's nemesis and remove her husband from harm's way, "Is Jane up there and able to help the kids?"

'Yes ma'am…Svetlana is here too."

"Give me an update on how much power you're at."

Maria shakes her head, "We got hit Romanoff! We're here for a pickup not a battle!"

The redhead points to the abomination, "I want him gone!"

Rogers sighs over her rash command, "We can't let her do something stupid."

Clint mumbles, "I don't think it's stupid. Are we looking at the same goon? Our friends are getting their butts handed to them."

Steve takes up his shield, "And you should be fighting right now?"

Clint shrugs with his arm wrapped, a puffed black eye and a swollen wrist, "Could be worse."

Natasha scolds the boys, "You need to go back up the hulk right now!"

Barton nods over her lecture, "Yeah, okay…come on Cap."

Izabella is last to hover from the group of kids, a hand grabbing from behind her waist to pull her back. She squirms and tries her self-defense moves. Rhodes moves to help the girl until he’s tackled himself. 

Natasha pivots over her shoulder, watching Steve fall after Blonsky knocks him over the head.

Maria calls for backup, two agents coming onto the field. Hulk blocks another attack on Steve only to be thrown across the field.

Romanoff moves to protect Clint once he loses his bow, "Get out Clint, you're done!"

Barton reaches for Cap's shield and tucks an arm around Natasha to protect their heads from a throw between the two hulks.

Thor lifts Rogers up and over his shoulder, "Captain? I believe it would be best to return to the aircraft."

Steve nods in a dizzy spell and on the verge of passing out.

Rhodes breaks from his captor, a broken boot and loss of electricity throughout his suit. He uses his final fire on Izabella's minion to free the girl, throwing a glove now on fire, "I'm down guys! I'm out of power."

Izabella falls to her knees in her wrestle, stray dark blonde hair falling over her forehead. She takes a shaky breath, scanning over the field of smoke and debris. Everything looks big. Everything looks to be her fault. Seeing her red headed mentor bruised and bloody while the other a fully transformed hulk violently thrashed around by their current enemy. Watching a team she's only seen in the news slowly falling apart leaves her feeling out of place and too scared to move.

* * *

Jennifer makes her way from the car with her bag on her arm. A coffee shop would've been the better option but a hard drink sounds much better after her first loss in weeks; A case that was clearly rigged against her from the start.

Her phone is ringing once she sits down, choosing to ignore the No Caller ID.

The bartender recognizes her larger and mixes her preferred green drink without a question;

"Bad day Jen?"

"It wasn't amazing."

"Not feeling green?"

She shakes her head, usually entering this particular establishment in her other form. She offers a smirk, "How's the family."

A blasting Led Zeppelin distracts the twosome from their conversation, the tender turning his head to watch a proud and obnoxious Anthony Stark enter through the door in half an iron man suit.

Jennifer taps her nails against the countertop, tilts her head and gives her friend a grin, "You've known me for a while; How green am I going to be if I turn around? Is it Iron Ass?"

He lifts a shoulder and chuckles.

She nods, forcing herself to regain composure and pivots slowly. Tony offers a smile and lowers the volume of his radio;

"Hey! It's the Imbecile Parent!"

"I hate you,' Jennifer shakes her head and sips her margarita, 'You came alone?"

"Well,' he reaches to take a stool beside her, 'Pep's home with the baby and the rest of the crew are all in Russia."

She lifts a hand, "I don't want to know."

"Yeah it's not going so well."

"I told you, I don't want to know."

He calls over the bartender for a shot and offers to cover Jen's next drink.

She frowns, "No, thank you, I am not interested in anything you want to share with me."

Tony continues regardless, "You remember Izabella? The other little kid at Banner's wedding? She's an AB blood type with abilities."

Jen's brows furrow when she whispers, "You're joking."

"The kid and her aunt are on the run. SHIELD's involved."

"Let me guess, Fury sent you here to pick me up."

"We have a winner!"

"Yeah,' she chuckles and stands at the table, leaving her cash on the counter, 'No."

"Bruce needs you."

She shakes her head and adjusts her bag, "I just- I can't fight his battles. He doesn't want me to. And I don't have the time."

"The kid needs you."

"I have my own kid at home to worry about."

"Come on Jennifer!,' he snaps, losing some of his sarcasm, 'I just left my 3 month old for this, what is your problem? There are people out there who need you! You're turning your back on an eleven year old and your family."

"I have family, here."

"This is bigger-."

"I don't! Want to know. I'm sorry. I can't help you. My city, my child, and my husband come first. So, go back to Fury and tell him to go find someone else."

"Someone else to face down Blonsky?"

Her voice squeals when her eyes wide, "Yes! What…?!"

Tony turns to make eye contact, "Oh yeah. And I heard, through the grapevine, that there are other kids involved."

"Metas…"

"I don't know. Does yours have powers? Could she be next? You're not looking at the whole picture here. We need you, we need another hulk to help take down this creep who has decided to come out of the woodwork for god knows what."

Jen looks up toward the crack in the ceiling, listening to her own heart pounding in her chest;

"Is it just Blonsky."

"Nope. Natasha's sicko daddy and her ex-husband are in the mix. We've also got their ex cult- Black Ops-."

Jennifer huffs out a laugh, running a hand through her hair, "You're kidding..."

"I wish I was."

She checks her nails, mulling over the information when she mumbles, "Suddenly I'm missing the days of Betty and the General-."

"...Are you coming or not?"

She releases a heavy exhale, rolling her tongue over her cheek and bites at her lip…

* * *

Natasha helps Clint to his feet and calls for Maria over her com, "We need to distract Blonsky enough for Banner to break away-."

Maria yells, out of breath, "You're not going to pull him away-."

Clint shakes his head, "Shut up Maria."

She ignores, reaching to reload her weapon, "Then I'll stand with him. Clint where's your arrow I left you with?!"

"The weird Virbranium one? I shot it at Blonsky. It did nothing."

"Blyad'..."

"Nat the doc can handle a wrestle with this thing, you can't."

"I'm not leaving him."

Barton sighs, "Don't make me knock you out! Because I will!-Nat move!"

A bomb goes off seemingly out of nowhere, Jane and Svetlana scrambling to evacuate the jet and leap back into the ground.

Maria looks up, "Great! That's amazing."

"Shit shit shit!" Barton swears loud enough for the world to hear him.

Thor guards over the kids with Jane, Steve still over his shoulder. Svetlana seeks out a vacant Izabella, wrapping her arms around her niece.

Hulk's battle rage comes out strong, a deep hatred for the brown creature who has no problem thrashing him down. Natasha's bullets doing nothing but irritate him. 

Blonsky turns, finally fed up with Romanoff's interruptions. He charges toward the group so Natasha circles and runs away from her team despite Clint calling her to return. Thor moves to throw his hammer toward the head.

A tired roaring hulk charges forward and tackles the abomination to prevent him from reaching Natasha. Her jaw drops as blood falls as the twosome wrestle, not accustomed to seeing the hulk fighting someone who can puncture his thicker skin.

She backs up to take a running start with a plan to strangle the brown giant. Barton reaches for random objects to secure his split bow;

"She's gonna kill herself!"

Rhodes reaches for Cap's shield and moves to relocate the kids away from the field with Jane.

Thor calls back his hammer and charges forward to help her. Maria stands by Steve with her gun raised.

With hulk thrown back down, his roars are getting softer. Blonksy moves in for a stab. Natasha yells and throws herself in between. 

Hulk lifts an arm and protectively turns over her frame to shield her from the incoming stabbing attack.

Thor yells for Banner. Jane screams. And Barton calls out for Natasha.

The noises go silent as a green energy comes out of nowhere and envelopes the two giants. Before Blonsky can finish the job, they're gone.

Izabella screams with her heart pounding and her hands extended impulsively, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks over the sudden absence of the green and brown. She holds her head and stares blankly over the scene. In a desperate moment to do what she could for her mentor, he's gone.

Natasha looks up from her crouched position, a hand only moments ago pressed up against his green chest. His heart was pounding against her palm. 

Her own heart drops over the encounter, stammering as she scans the field and watches the minions bolt. Her eyes stay wide, her muscles tense as she struggles to process.

Clint runs to hug and hold his friend, the team curiously circling the area where only one large green ring remains. Maria lifts her eyebrows, the first to look back toward the young girl who can't breathe through her tears with her hands over her face...


	15. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is found in another world. Still no closer to finding Fury, Natasha and the rest of the team start to question if all the kids have powers.

Natasha is pacing headquarters thanks to an emergency craft Maria called in for help, the team letting Romanff take over without question. Clint heads up a team to track Fury at her primary request.

She heads for the Russian girl next who has spent the past few hours crying with Svetlana at her side. Natasha insists on taking Jane with her to the room as the only other scientist who has worked with the girl.

Natasha tries to remain calm though the other side of her is ready for a fight. She settles at a table across from Svetlana and Izabella, swallowing hard as she tries to breathe;

"I really need you to tell me what happened out there. What did I watch.”

Jane stays soft, reaching for a pen, "Here, why don't we show Natasha what you do-."

"I saw it-! Jane. Thanks,' she snaps, trying to regain her composure, 'Where is he."

Izabella shakes her head, trying to match Natasha's stronger expression, "I not know. I take things, make them go away.”

"So. You don't know- on zhiv? ty ubil yego-."

"No," the girl steadily losing her composure over Natasha's words.

"Tebe nuzhno poprobovat'. Vy zabotites'-."

"Stop! You hurt me!"

She nods, "Would you rather just go home? Quit. Because I could just let it go if that’s what you want.”

"No! Not until him home too."

"Good," Natasha swallows hard, feeling somewhat guilty for losing her temper. She can't help it. After months away from her husband, Natasha only wants to go home with him, to have some sort of normalcy. In pushing Izabella to a breaking point she spots a fire in her soul. The tears are no longer for what she did or can’t do but for what she suddenly is willing to try.

Jane shifts in her stance, hand over her belly, "Here, do you wanna go find the lab? We can go back to calling back objects like we were doing with Dr. Ban- I mean. Like we were doing before-?"

Izabella nods, "Yes."

The stern faced Black Widow moves out into the hall, still in her dirt covered clothes from the battle. Maria greets her at the entryway, "You're putting a lot on a little kid."

"She can handle it. Any hits on Fury?"

"Not yet-."

"Try his usual frequencies.”

”That’s what Clint is doing.”

”Get me the location of every operation in Russia-."

Maria follows behind, tablet in hand, "Nat? Can we talk as friends for a moment." She breathes a deep inhale, sinking into her hip. Maria nods over Natasha's stance, "I think you're a little close to the situation."

"Am I."

"You didn't exactly follow protocol with the General-."

"I got Bruce home,' she rolls her tongue over her cheek with tears in her eyes, 'That's my priority. I want the director and my husband to come home. And I'll do whatever I need to in order to make that happen."

Maria takes the remark and stays by her side when Natasha abruptly turns around to squash all emotion, "I understand...Steve and Thor are working with the kids."

Natasha reaches into her pocket, locating the vial from Bruce. She twirls it, "Can we run this?"

"What is it?"

"I have no idea. Can Jane figure it out?"

"Foster is not really, the best person for this sort of project."

"Who do you recommend? We don't exactly have another genius with 7 PhDs laying around-."

"No, but-."

The girls freeze, Maria reaching for her gun while Natasha lifts a fist over the front door being broken into by a feminine green giant in her thick combat boots. Her long dark hair flops up and back, her dark green eyes pinning Natasha out of the group;

"Where the hell is my cousin, Red?!"

Iron Man lands behind her, his hand raised. His helmet flicks back to give the she-hulk a stare down, "Really Elphaba?! Create your own nicknames - 'Red's' got a Stark copyright attached to it and it's very expensive."

* * *

The sounds of sirens, car alarms and horns honking makes him stir. When Bruce realizes he's on a hospital bed, he groans with his version of a swear. He's been in this position before and it's usually a tricky situation.

The nurse will come in with a rundown on how abnormal his blood is, say he's been out for hours- he knows the drill.

With a pounding headache he rips out the IV and moves for the torn SHIELD coat left on the nearby chair. His pants are tattered as well, someone in good enough condition for the temporary escape. He checks the window, a hand through his curls. The locks are light, easy to flick opened and closed- telling him that this isn't a mental hospital. 

His memories are yet to return, only conscious of the fact that he's alone and that it feels wrong. The medical file is in Russian- because of course it is- with no references to SHIELD. Had Natasha deemed a hospital necessary for him, she would've consulted Fury who would have demanded Banner check into SHIELD's. The voices from the hall are all going off in the foreign language.

With no sign of Blonsky, Bruce moves to find him. There is no way Emil will be escaping this time around if he has his way. And there is no way that man would stay put in a hospital.

Bruce makes his escape attempt from the second floor by taking the window and walking the ledge. His bare feet feel cold against the air even if the temperature feels a little warmer from the previous months.

Natasha comes to the forefront of his mind as he scans the field. He stumbles in a groggy haze and follows the path with a tugging at his tattered sleeves. He needs to find a phone, a map, something to show him where he is.

Even after all of his research on Russia, this still feels beyond foreign. His head hurts. He feels for a bandage on his forehead, quick to remove it. The doctor walks the street side finding nothing recognizable. Bruce checks his pocket with a thought for Izabella- he must've given the vial to Natasha- he has. He remembers that.

For all of his time on the run in the middle of nowhere, he's never once wanted to be found. The sensation is new as he scrambles for answers. The nearby bench provides a bit of a boost so he stands on it and scans the area. It's a city with no sign of open space or an abandoned building. He pivots and tries to recall a memory. Something. Anything.

Bruce moves his fingers to toy with the ring on his left hand only to find nothing. He scoffs half jokingly, "Good job Banner, she's gonna kill you...if you're not dead already."

Maybe he was already dead. This feels a little like hell- if he still believed in one. This is cold. This is lonely. And the inability to communicate clearly, frustrates him. Had he only taken a few minutes every day to learn Russian, it would not have taken him long to master. He holds his hands over his hips and turns to scan over one more area.

Bruce steps down from his bench and looks over toward a nearby tussle. He lowers his head with no intention of following it. He has no desire to be a hero, someone else will have to help that poor soul because he has his own problems.

He rolls his eyes when a scream comes from the same direction and lets his heart take over. It doesn't sound like Natasha so he plans on keeping his distance, engaging only if absolutely necessary.

He arrives at the wrestling, sighing again when he sees it's three to one. A small dark haired woman in the middle of it all.

"Geez," he mumbles.

This was Steve's territory. But for now, there is no com to alert the captain of the disagreement. Bruce shakes his head and takes a breath as he weighs the pros and cons of engaging. Maybe he could control hulk enough not to make a mess.

"Hey!," he presses forward. Bruce knows he's not much of a threat right now in his oversized shirt and torn pants. The boys chuckle, a bit larger than he is and poke at his chest. He translates their remarks as being the equivalent for 'What will you do about it.'

He smirks, more to himself. If he allows it, Hulk will destroy these boys. Bruce tucks his head instead, "Ostav' yeye v pokoye."

The boys laugh over his poor translation, biting back with a threat to take him down next. Banner reaches for the boy's arm and twists it backward in an impulsive move. He knows enough about anatomy to leave a clean break at the shoulder that will heal in time. He moves to punch the boy who dares to come closer and targets his ankle. It is too clean of a maneuver for them to test the doctor any further. The other two boys drop their faces and run off with fear in their eyes.

Bruce twists his wrist, a little sore from the action. He stands beside the woman who keeps her head down so he tucks his own, ready to move on and to keep searching- for what he's unsure.

He mumbles, "Ty -poryadke?"

"What?" She whispers back, pulling her hair back when she looks up to see her disheveled savior.

"Are you alright," he sighs and turns his head to look down toward the figure.

She holds her brown eyed focus up towards him, her lips parted slightly.

Bruce feels his heart drop and his legs deflate from underneath him. He stammers, he'd recognize her eyes anywhere.

He stumbles backwards, catching the bench in his dizzy spell. She frantically moves beside him, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay sir? You look absolutely awful…"

"I-...I'm. I'm...you. You’re.”

Her soft hand finds his forehead with a soft grin, "American? And you're burning up…"

”I- who. Wha.”

He's incoherent, vision failing enough to see two of her. She helps him to lay back on the bench, crouching beside him while she reaches for her phone, "Don't worry, I'm going to get help."

* * *

"Gimme another one," Tony is already at the bar and on his fourth drink of the hour.

Jennifer, still in her green form, has begun to take her frustrations out on the wall.

Natasha has her legs crossed at the table, ready to scream when Steve interrupts her from a daydream. Rogers knocks cautiously, "Nat?"

She drops her hand from her chin and kicks her chair back, "This better be good."

He shakes his head, "That kid, Brody? He just uh…"

"He just what Steve."

"He kinda."

Rhodes fills in the gap, standing behind the Captain, "He just shot lasers out of his eyes out of nowhere!"

Steve nods, "Yeah. The door's broken."

Natasha scrambles to stand with Tony and Jen following behind. She holds her focus forward and moves swiftly down the hall, "Where is he."

"Same quarters. Miss Foster was able to calm him down a bit- Thor is sitting with him."

Natasha pushes the door in once she makes it to the room, watching the boy shaking beside Thor and Jane. She crouches, soft in her voice, "Hey. What's going on?"

He sniffles and sloppily brushes away a tear, "I don't know! It just happened- I didn't mean to-!"

"It's okay. Doors are replaceable,' Natasha offers consolingly, 'What are you feeling right now?"

"Scared."

Thor grins, "Quite fortunately for you, we are the professionals of calming citizens!"

Natasha takes a breath and ignores, "Is this the first time you've ever done something like this?"

He nods. She repeats the motion and moves to stand, "Rogers? I need you to check on Maria. I gave her a compound that was in a vial."

"I'll check."

"Brody? Right? What is your blood type?" The boy shrugs. She bites her cheek and turns toward Steve, "Get me that too?"

Jane brushes his head tenderly, "That, big creepy guy who took you: did he ever make you take anything? A drink or something that tasted a little funny?"

The boy shakes his head. Natasha stands straighter and crosses her arms, "Where are Riley and Violet?"

Rhodes points over his shoulder, "In their quarters. The little one is out cold."

"You think they're all metas?" Tony asks after being abnormally quiet.

"I don't know," Natasha mumbles.

Jennifer appears and leans on the door frame, her current weight bending the molding. The door needed replacing anyway, "They can't all be AB. Bruce and I have the rarest type-."

"They can actually,' Natasha corrects, 'Black Ops was looking for a ten year old with extraordinary capabilities. If Blonsky was in it for himself there could be a correlation. Rhodes? Keep an eye on the kids and please call me if- any of the others, start shooting lasers from their eyes...?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I can run a test," Tony offers.

Natasha snaps, "You should be working with Izabella right now…! For every day Bruce is away, I will plan another way to kill you."

"Okay! Okay!"


	16. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns the identity of his caretaker. Tony makes a discovery in the lab.

It's a haunting memory: Natasha straightening the bed early some morning. Her grin makes him melt as she plays it coy. She can't restrain the smirk on her features when he asks her for a hug with a brief 'Come here.' She's warm, the scent of her citrus perfume completely overtaking him. She's a comfort, she's his. And every inch of him belongs to her. Every cell of his body is hers.

Her floppy red hair of the morning makes her human; the blemish he spots on her face only mean she's made of flesh and blood. He adores her and everything that makes that redhead assassin who she is. She's stubborn and fierce, never a quitter. She would never give up when she spots something that she wants.

For as cold as she sometimes wants him to believe she is, Natasha is warm. She is a comfort to him when he's lonely. She is his radiator when it's cold outside; The yin to his yang. Natasha is tough enough to kick him when he's failing, sensitive enough to pick him up when he feels like breaking.

In his current position he's calling for her in his sleep, crying for his wife. He hugs at the pillow with tears in his eyes, needing the warm embrace of that spy for some sort of comfort and reassurance only she can provide.

She makes him feel important, like he matters. After months away from the one person who makes him feel something, he's crumbling fast and craving her touch.

Her name slips from his lips when he comes to a realization she's nowhere to be found. In his broken groggy voice mumbles, "Natasha…"

Bruce breathes heavily against the pillow and forces himself to his knees in a bed that doesn't feel like his own. There is no lingering scent of her perfume or a fallen red hair on his pillow. His chest collapses, his heart aching for her, "Tasha-."

He's dizzy as he feels the tender hand over his forehead.

His vision betrays him as he looks up over his current caretaker. Her eyes startle him the most when he sits up abruptly.

Bruce reaches for his borrowed blanket, his chest half bare due to the torn jacket, "Wha-."

She lifts a hand and folds over the cloth, "Just trying to help. I'm sorry. Your head looked a little bruised."

"How-."

"I guess; Your lack of a Russian accent gave you away. I felt bad after you did what you did at the park…"

"No- how-. You."

"You look like you've been through a lot."

He scoffs, free hand running through his curls, "You could say that."

She gives him a closed mouthed smile, head tilted over her shoulder. She runs a hand through her own soft hair and tucks her head, "Well. You're in my apartment- I swear I'm not some serial killer. Just a scientist who happened to cross paths with you."

"Scien-Who-who are you, Bet-I mean," she's an angel in his eyes, needing to confirm his every question.

"Oh,' she fumbles over her words and extends her palm for a handshake, 'Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ross, sorry. That was rude of me."

He huffs out a breath, unable to find another. She's here. His once beloved Elizabeth Ross less than a foot away. At least someone who looks identical with the same name, same eyes. He denies her a handshake, unsure if he can touch her at all without being an emotional wreck.

With a crumpled blanket in one hand, he's swallowing hard. He wants to touch her face, feel her warmth to know she's real. He stammers, unsure of where he is or what he should say. She doesn't act like she knows him so he offers his name, "...Bruce. I'm Bruce."

"Just Bruce?," she laughs lightly. He's taking too long to speak.

Banner forces a laugh, his eyes focusing on hers with a passing thought for Natasha. Maybe giving his own name wasn't the best idea? She would probably fudge the truth in this uncertain situation.

"Um...Romanoff? Bruce Romanoff…"

"So you are Russian?"

"No? It's. Complicated."

Elizabeth chuckles, "Okay, Mr. Romanoff. I appreciate what you did for me. At the park. I called a friend of mine and we took you back to my place- that's where you are- I mean, sorry I said that already. I hope I didn't cross a line. I'm only trying to help."

"No, no."

"You just looked a little off and- well I wanted to return the favor. So. Thank you."

"Yeah well,' he barely remembers, 'That's what...I do? I guess?"

It's odd to hear this woman repeating his made up name- startled over having his ex-wife turned stranger less than a foot away. He pushes himself further upright and tests her, "Have we met before- it uh. I'm sorry. You look familiar. Very familiar."

The woman shakes her head, "No, I don't think so. If we did I feel like I would have remembered you- but. Anyways."

She's rambling and her voice breaks his heart. She must have seen the tears in his eyes when she whispers, "Are you okay?"

Bruce nods. He rubs at his right, restraining any urge to touch her shoulder just to see if she's real, "Yeah...I think? It's been a long day. ...Am I dead?"

"Dead?,' she laughs, 'No, you're not dead. Out of place, maybe. You look very much alive to me. Minus a few dark circles under your eyes- maybe you should rest- I'm sorry, I'm rambling on and on. Can I get you anything?" He's missed half of anything she's said, far too baffled by her presence to process anything further. He shakes his head; She nods, "Okay. Let me know. If-You need anything? I have coffee and tea downstairs. I guess…Just let me know. Mister-."

"Doctor-," he can't help but correct it, wanting so badly to selfishly hear her call him something familiar.

She nods with a chuckle, "Doctor Romanoff…well. I can see if- I can, patch your top? If that’s okay. You might fit into my sweatshirt- I mean- Yours look a little-."

"Beat up."

"Yeah."

Fixating on her every word, he nods without a reply. She feels like family and yet she acts like a complete stranger. Bruce swallows hard to push the lump in his throat aside. He's been down the amnesia path before with Natasha. But this feels different: she's a genuine stranger.

Betty looks just like she did the day she died; bright and youthful. She's beautiful to him with her dark hair falling to her shoulders. He suddenly can't breathe when she stands to leave, the ghost triggering far too many emotions.

Once left alone he tugs at his hair breathlessly as he struggles to recall some sort of memory. If this was some kind of afterlife, he didn't feel free. Maybe some sort of hell.

He wasn't imagining it; an Elizabeth Ross was present and under the same roof of wherever he is, and he has questions.

* * *

  
Natasha props her boot up on the table in the lab. It's uncomfortable for her to not see Bruce behind the workbench. She crosses her arms and twirls her tongue over her cheek absent-mindedly;

"What do you have for me Stark."

Tony rubs his hands together, far more quiet than usual without his partner in crime, "Nothing great! It's a freakish combination of- well what's in your veins. A shit ton of fricked up superserum. The only thing I can match it with is the chemical from your black widow program. But Red- I'm not a pro in this stuff-."

"I get the gist. Any other kiddos manifesting odd abilities? Acting strange?"

Maria holds the back of her neck, "Garrett's a bit strange- anyone else finding him to be a bit off?"

"Anything from Violet?"

Thor interjects from his quiet position in the team meeting, "The littlest one has begun to bolt with great speed."

"Riley?"

Jane shrugs, "She's...just an odd child. A little um...what is the word that I am looking for?"

"She's angry, and that scares me,' Romanoff shifts, 'Linda is also AB. Is there any green between the three of them?"

Maria shakes her head, "No."

Jennifer knocks on the door, still in her green form with an oversized bare shouldered sweater and her combat boots, "Hey lady, hate to bother you but I have a kid that needs some attention."

Maria scoffs and drops her hand, "We're a little busy in a team meeting. Where's Clint?"

Walters responds calmly through frustration, "I'm sorry but I was talking to Natasha."

"You can come in Jen,' Natasha answers abruptly, 'Who needs me?"

"The little one. Violet's having a hard time with her powers and I'm not exactly a calming presence at the moment."

Natasha stands quickly and swallows with a twitch in her jaw, "Okay. I'm coming."

Barton runs up to the open lab with urgency, "Nat! I got a hit on Fury."

She nods, turning to follow the archer, "Jane? Can you give Violet a little attention?"

"I'm on it," she brushes by Thor and makes her way toward the child.

Steve and Izabella are behind the bench with Tony, waiting quietly. Rogers breaks the silence and addresses the engineer with a soft grin, "Stark? You okay?"

The subtle shake in Tony's head is undefined. He doesn't want to talk as he fixates back on his screen and points to the girl, "Let's run that test again. Think I can get some blood from you little miss?"

Izabella nods and already starts to roll up the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Steve raises his volume, needing a response;

"Stark. It's okay not to be okay."

Tony frowns, pivoting with an icy stare, "I'm sorry, who asked you for your input on our current situation?! Because I didn't. Thor?"

The demigod shakes his head, "I did not."

"Good! I'm not imagining things."

Steve leans an elbow over his knee, "I know this is a lot- that's all I meant."

"And we're handling it! Just fine, by the way. So thank you for your concern, but it's not necessary here. We're all okay. We're all great, amazing."

Izabella whispers, "I am not okay."

"What,' Tony leans into her, 'I can't hear you, raise your volume."

"Scared," she whispers once more.

Tony doesn't respond, unsure how to. He nods, "You know what? Me too. I don't know what's gonna happen. I miss my buddy. I miss, jabbing him in the side just to see if he'll transform into a large green rage monster. I miss watching him and Natasha duking it out- you ever watch one of their spats? It's entertaining. You should try it sometime-." Before Steve can interrupt, Stark's finger is raised, "No! No grandpa. You sit your ass down. We don't need a pep talk, we don't want one of your speeches. We're allowed to sit and sulk for a minute. We don't know if we'll see Brucey again and we want to take a moment to sulk because we deserve that! And you won't say a word to Red! Thor?! Can I get some sort of vocal reassurance you won't tell Romanoff?!"

The demigod holds a smirk, "What has happened? I am sorry, my thoughts were- elsewhere...I do apologize. Forgive me."

Rogers just grins and tucks his head, "We can do this. We're not done yet."

"Actually you are! You're done. Zip it."

Izabella breaks with a smirk, finding Thor's gentle spirit worth looking up to and his goofy remarks humorous. Tony is loud, but he cares. And Steve embodies all that Izabella wants to be; a kind-hearted leader.

She takes a breath, “Vrach say something with dimension.”

Tony snaps with a point, “Yes he did...how about you try recalling that pen you just took from me. That was a favorite, the ink came out just right and I’m kinda sad...”

”A pen,” she looks up with a little confusion.

He waves it off, “Shut up. Don’t do that thing Natasha does. Don’t look at me like that!”

She quickly tucks her head, “Sorry.”

”No! Don’t! Do that either!”


	17. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Ross explains why she’s in Russia. Natasha & Clint assemble a crew to rescue Fury.

Bruce braves the staircase that separates him from this woman who resembles Betty Ross, dressed in the clothes she kindly provided. The gray sweatshirt is somehow his size, complete with a neuron joke on the front. Her sweatpants are a little tight but they work. 

She's humming. Of course she's humming, Betty would always hum. He takes a breath and moves into the main level of her second story apartment. He maintains a distance, wishing it were anybody but her.

She smiles over his sudden appearance. Her voice is soft as she waits in the kitchen, dressed in a plaid dress, "Hey."

"...Hi." Bruce huffs out a strong exhale and grabs the chair in front of him as he digs his heel into the kitchen tile, "So-."

"Are you hungry? Oh sorry."

"It's okay."

"Didn't mean to cut you off."

He freezes and she catches him staring with a vacant expression, "It's fine."

"What were you going to say?"

Bruce tucks his head, "So, well, thank you, for taking me in and everything. I appreciate your. Caring. You really didn't have to."

She laughs, stacking her pancakes, "It's nothing. I live alone so, it's nice to have company. And I am truly grateful for what you did."

He nods, "I should- probably get going soon here but-."

Elizabeth shrugs and snatches one of her pancakes, "Do you live nearby? I can give you a ride...there's no rush."

Bruce bends the chair in front of him up on it's two legs, "Um. No, not exactly. I'm actually from well...North America? That. I mean. I'm just here, for now."

"For now? For what?" She chews on her bite, and reaches for the syrup and a fork, "I'm from New Mexico, I'm here for a project."

"A project?"

"Someone called me in to do some work in Russia. It seemed like a rare opportunity so I took it. I'm honored they called me honestly. It would be a huge achievement if I can find some answers! I mean my resumé would. Wow. So. What are you doing here?"

He addresses her lab coat hung up on the door, "You're a-?"

"Cellular biologist,' Elizabeth lifts a shoulder and points to her stacked pancakes, 'Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Look,' he shifts forward, 'I genuinely can't remember where I was yesterday. I know I met you in a park, that's it. My memories aren't-I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Where I am, who you are."

"Are you a spy of sorts? Your jacket had a logo I didn't recognize."

"You didn't-? SHIELD?,' she shakes her head as he continues, 'No, I'm not a spy. Been told I'd suck at it if I tried. Too much of an open book."

She smiles.

He fumbles for words with a recollection of Blonsky, "Was I alone? When we met?"

The woman nods her head, "It was just you when you came to my aide. Almost like you came out of thin air."

"Huh…I mean it-well. That's about how it felt."

She makes eye contact with the friendly stranger, "So are you some, serial killer looking to stab me in my own apartment."

"No! No. I'm not going to intentionally hurt you."

She laughs softly over his frantic nature, "I was kidding. Though your choice of words...that came out a little strange."

"Sorry. I have some demons."

"Everyone does."

He finally breaks, taking the farthest seat from hers at the table. And her meal smells amazing. It's not vegan but he's far too hungry to care when he takes a bite of a pancake. She is a talented cook, just like the Betty he knows. He instantly regrets his action; Maybe this was his hellish test and he just failed. Natasha will probably stab him the second he tells her what's happened. He chews guiltily.

She wraps her hands around her coffee mug and tilts her head as she takes a seat, "So, Dr. Romanoff, what's your field?"

"Nuclear physics, among other things. I have too many PhDs- sorry, not trying to sound...smart? My friends get mad at me for bragging," he mumbles. Friends. He's never called them all friends before. It feels weird for him to say.

"Oh,' she sits back with another shrug, 'I mean you no doubt worked hard for those."

Bruce clumsily drops a bite from his breakfast onto his lap. She chuckles with her head falling forward, unable to hide her instant attraction to the nerd that sits across from her. He fumbles for a napkin.

"You don't get out much," she chuckles again and bites her lip.

"Not really."

"What are you doing today?"

He doesn't know what to say. In the event that SHIELD doesn't exist, he's low on options.

Bruce shrugs, "I don't really have a plan if I'm being honest. Might try to find a map and a phone book and go from there. I sound old."

She crosses her knee, "If you're interested, I think you might be able to help provide some insight into that project I'm working on."

"What's the project?"

"It's complicated."

"My middle name."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," his fingertips trace over the table, startled over being under the same roof as this Elizabeth Ross. He mulls over his current situation, the splinter slipping into his forefinger a subtle reminder of the sparks typically felt between him and Izabella...

Elizabeth shifts forward, all too eager to share, "So, there's this, community. They've been here for a while but aren't entirely convinced that- this is going to sound crazy…"

He laughs to himself. Dining with his dead ex-wife in the middle of Russia after falling through air with his nemesis in his other form- presumably-...whatever she has to share isn't crazy.

"I'm listening," he mumbles simply.

"They are not convinced they belong here. That they're misplaced. Nothing around them is recognizable. It's a situation that quite honestly, is beginning to resemble yours."

"What do you mean…"

"This concept of limited memories, falling out of thin air…it sounds like almost the same story this group of people have been telling me for the past few years. Forgive me for making an assumption, but this idea of another English speaking scientist falling into my lap after years of research- I don't know if that's coincidence."

He shakes his head doubtfully, "I don't- think, their story matches mine. Not sure what I could possibly offer but I mean I'm…"

A memory slips back; his large half over Natasha's small frame, defending the redhead from an attack as his world goes green...

"You're what?," she asks.

Bruce runs a hand through his hair, a passing thought for his theory on Izabella's ability to find and transport things, and apparently people to another dimension. Maybe she wasn’t the only one;

"I'll admit that I am a bit curious, I have questions."

She nods and lifts her mug, "Hopefully we can get you some answers."

* * *

"Nat and I are going after Fury. Alone," Clint gets his point across with an aggressive statement and moves for his refurbished bow thanks to Tony inviting himself to the broken one.

Maria drops her tablet, "And what- I'm in charge of daycare? You should not be going alone."

Natasha reaches for a cuff of her uniform, "Clint and I can take a few agents but you guys need to focus on those kids. And if Ivan comes out of the woodwork I don't know what to expect. Izabella needs an army around her right now- all of those kids do."

"We have a team, dysfunctional, but a team nonetheless that could help you. Take Jen, at least."

"Because she scares you or because you think we need muscle."

"Both…?"

Clint shrugs and leans to shout down the hall, "Not a bad idea, WALTERS!"

The green lawyer pokes her head out at the end, lingering in the lab, "Barton!"

"Wanna come smash some bad guys?"

"Yeah I do! Is it Blonsky?"

"Black Ops! We're going after Fury."

"I don't think that's necessary," Natasha tilts her head, uncomfortable for reasons she can't even explain to herself. Perhaps it feels like a 'replacement' when she'd prefer having the original green giant beside her. Having Jennifer around serves to be a constant and painful reminder for Natasha that he is not.

"You're just going to keep her on the bench? She's here. She's green. Might as well give her a job."

Natasha lowers her head and answers quickly, "Fine. I think I want Rogers on our team as additional backup. He's diplomatic, that might help us with you know who."

Barton appears to agree as he steps back toward the hall, "Yo Cap!"

Natasha shakes her head and addresses the small device in his ear, "You know you have a com right? You could've called him."

"The room is also right there," he's secretly attempting to make her laugh, content when her stern expression breaks if only momentarily.

"...okay."

The spies make their way out with Rogers and Walters following behind. Natasha gives her debriefing upon reaching the small aircraft, taking the passenger seat while Barton flies.

Jennifer barely fits in the backseat with her head tilted and a hand on the wall. She tried the chair only to give up and take the floor instead. Steve grins as he straps himself in;

"Hang on Mrs. Jameson, these two enjoy a rough landing."

Jen forces a smile and lifts her eyebrow as she holds onto an armrest beside her, "Great! Can't wait."

"We can hear you Cap," Clint grumbles as the craft rises up into the air.

Natasha stays focused as she sets her coordinates and checks for the two other crafts following behind them. She holds her expression, careful not to expose any self doubt currently flooding her mind.

Steve adjusts adjust uniform, "Tell me about Black Ops."

"It's a cult," Barton answers abruptly.

"Just keep an eye out for a woman named Olga. Minor connection to my friend who-,' she chokes on her words, 'Who Tony, Bruce and I stayed with last time I came to Russia," Natasha answers with a cough and passes a tablet back so that Steve can read it.

"'Minor connection' meaning they're mother-daughter," Barton corrects.

Natasha's eyes are low as she dismisses all emotion with a mumble, "Don't blame the mother for the sins of the daughter."

Jen laughs despite her best attempting not to. Steve calls her out with a smirk, "You have a child at home, right?"

She nods.

Clint shakes his head, "You're laughing way too hard back there."

Jen is still laughing silently as she holds her head. She fans herself, "Either I keep laughing or I lose my shit; pick your poison...How much farther?"

Natasha crosses her wrist to tap on the screen, "We're closer than I'm comfortable with."

Rogers reaches for Barton's chair in front of him for a support as he looks through the main windshield, "I really hope this wasn't a diversion."

"Trust me Cap, they have no idea we're coming," Barton switches off his lights and makes a call for the two jets behind him to do the same.

* * *

"...That's when they called me. They've been here for a while, 9 years. I relocated about two years ago now."

Betty rambles on with her dark framed glasses and her hands on the wheel. Banner's thoughts shift in between her words and her voice, struggling to separate the two. He has his elbow on the passenger seat window, "That's a long time to be away from home."

She nods, "Yes it is. But if everything these people are saying is true, it's been longer for them. If I can help in some way...though I'm starting to doubt that. I'm sorry, I keep talking. If you want me to shut up I. Will. Shut up."

"No, no. It's fine."

"You're not very talkative,' she gives him a glance, 'Even though you keep staring."

He stammers, "I'm sorry. It's just- You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Hmm. You did mention that. I have that face."

"Yeah," he huffs out a laugh. That face, that voice, and those eyes.

"Who was she?"

Her question shakes him, "I'm sorry?"

"Disregard. I shouldn't pry."

Bruce thinks he’s responding, he’s not. The thoughts unable to reach his tongue in any sort of communication. He gives up and sits back.

She pulls up to a facility that makes Bruce refocus outside the window. It's huge, "That's where you work?"

She nods with excitement, watching his eyes light up, "Wait until you see the inside. The lab is to die for."

Bruce can't help but look over his shoulder as they exit the vehicle with a thought for Blonsky. He shoves his hands in his pockets and follows behind Dr. Ross as she digs through her bags for her identification card.

Upon entry, she offers a smile and mentions that Bruce is with her in a broken Russian phrase.

Bruce looks up and instantly regrets it. The high ceilings, the stories that seem to just keep going. The tech demonstrated within the lobby seems far beyond anything he's touched or even created with Tony back at the tower.

He can't speak as he watches the lights flicker, the excessive mumbling from the team of fifty just in the main lobby provides the background noise. Stark would be in heaven!

Bruce taps his chest only to find the fabric of the sweatshirt, instinctively looking for a pocket and a pair of glasses that aren't there. Elizabeth opens a door and cocks her head with a mumble that pulls him from his trance, "Dr. Romanoff?"

He looks out half expecting to see Natasha, following after Elizabeth's call once he remembers his chosen undercover-name. It seems silly now. Maybe he’s not in any kind of danger, just far from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you’re reading! Thanks for stopping by & making it this far! Hope you’re enjoying.


	18. Loyal Brave and True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and the team rescue Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Natasha being a bit ruthless.

Maria enters the lab disgusted and goes off loudly. "Stark? We just had another incident in the kid's room. Linda somehow just blew a powder off her hands that caused a mini explosion."

Tony looks up and trips on a wire currently attached to Izabella's head. The girl stays tilted, watching the man scrambling around her.

He goes back to his computer briefly;

"Anyone dead or dying? I'm in the middle of something- where is the-!" Izabella points quietly to a switch. He nods, "Oh that-wait a minute. You know-!"

Maria rolls her eyes, "Miss Mikhailov here might be in elementary school but she's in a senior level science and art program. I bet she could run whatever you just came up with on her own- let's go."

Tony widens his focus and laughs when he looks back at the girl, "How about that! You think you're smart don't you?" She nods. He laughs, "We'll see about that. What other talents you got- other than you could potentially ‘run this test without me.’ Copy all the info so that I can start my next software when I get back? Yeah? Don't break anything?"

She grins, "Okay."

Tony offers a punch on her shoulder moves to follow Maria out into the hall, "Try not to perform your magic on anything while I'm gone, okay Hermione Granger?"

She looks confused. He doesn't explain.

Agent Hill and Tony Stark make their way into the room where the kids are. Thor is currently holding a giggling Linda's hands apart.

He smiles with a greeting, “Why hello Metal Man! This one has discovered that her palms create explosives and she is quite intrigued."

Linda laughs, "Come on man! Let me do one more!"

Tony points with a snap, "So she needs gloves. Something to help until we get some self control? Brody buddy, how are those glasses working out?"

Jane looks up at Brody, currently seating beside her. He offers a thumbs up, "Great Mr. Stark."

"Are you feeling better?"

He shrugs, shy and unsure. His glasses make him feel cool, especially because the frames match those of the infamous Mr. Stark. And as long as Jane stays beside, him he feels in control.

Maria steps closer to Tony, "While we're on the topic of gloves, maybe we should create a pair for Izabella in the lab."

"She seems in control to me-."

"But what if-."

"Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark I have a question?"

"Whaaat," groans in a sing song, more frustrated with Maria's mumbling over the young boy begging for his attention.

The boy offers his hand, flopping straight and light brown hair in his way, "I'm Garrett."

"Uh huh. What's your deal? Do you have an urge to blow things up as well?"

"No sir, I was hoping you could tell us when we can go home."

Tony drops his chin, "Well, that's a good question. And where is 'home' to you? Because I was told that's just back on the street; is that correct?"

He shrugs, "Honestly Brody, Timothy and I-."

"The boss is out, we have to wait until she gets back."

"I'm just speaking for the group here, for all of us. We were taken to be tested on and now we're kinda getting tested on again. It doesn't really seem okay. To me. Sir. If you can help us, great, otherwise we just wanna go back to the orphanage, street; Or wherever the rest of them come from."

Tony crosses his arms, looking down at the short but vocal tween, "Huh. How old are you."

"I'm twelve."

"From Jersey?"

"Boston."

"Yeah, I hear it when you talk. Red Sox fan? Celtics? Just curious!"

Maria shifts into her hip and cuts off Stark, "-Kid; it's not our call. Frankly if the orphanage gave you up to a psychopath I'm not sure why you'd want to go back there. When Agent Romanoff returns, we'll ask her what she wants to do. You're obviously not Russian so we need to make a few calls and figure out legalities."

"Hey, I got this,' Tony rolls his eyes, 'Everything she said is right but I have some connections. You wanna do something, go somewhere, I can make it happen."

"Stark please! We have a kid with a desire to blow things up, gloves! Now!," Maria shouts.

He paces, "Alright! Alright!"

Thor snickers, still holding a laughing Linda in place, "Fear not, I can do this all day."

Riley sits quietly with her knees and arms crossed, pouting slightly when she mumbles, "No you can't. Just because you're some Asgardian who's slaughtered 100 bullterian- what's a bullterian- doesn't mean you won't get blown up and deep down you're a little afraid of her."

Thor pulls his head back, "That is quite unfair!"

"You're terrified actually. Wow! You thought about telling me off. Suddenly I'm amused. I'll wrestle you. Fight me!"

"You tempt me child! Do not try my patience young one."

Riley sticks her tongue out.

Maria sighs and nudges Stark, "Get a brain scan on that one? She's freaking me out,' she glances toward Jane, 'Do you need anything?"

She shakes her head and whispers, a tired Brody falling asleep on her shoulder and a drifting Violet on her lap despite the chaos in the room, "I'm good. We’re just, practicing for the future I guess.”

Riley yells, distrusting of Maria and her current company, "Touch me and I'll break your face woman!"

Maria scoffs, “I didn’t say anything.”

”Hey,’ Tony addresses Riley with a firm tone, ‘You calm your butt!”

”No!”

“‘No’?! Geez! You’re an absolute pleasure to be around.”

* * *

  
The infiltration of Black Ops headquarters goes about how Clint was imagining it would. Jennifer in her she-hulk form has destroyed half the building in a pent up rage and to defend Steve Rogers at her side. With Barton tapping Natasha to follow him down an opposite hall, Steve releases a scoff as his head falls. He shakes his head over his words;

"I have a confession."

Jennifer glares from behind the pieces of the fallen roof that they've decided to use as a shield. She laughs, "Aww Cap, I'm married."

"No, trust me I'm not interested. It's much worse."

"...wow. That hurt a bit, I'm not going to lie."

"-I like working with you better than your cousin. Because I can understand what you're saying, what you're thinking, what you're about to do. It's a nice change."

She laughs despite a bit of suspicion, "I admit you still just lost a few points."

"That's fair Mrs. Jameson. Don't tell Dr. Banner, I said that."

"No?"

"No. I should be the one to do it."

"Wow,' she laughs again and rotates over her shoulder to spot the incoming attackers, 'On the count of three you help me push this thing and squash those imbeciles like bugs. Ready?"

"One."

"Two…"

"Three!"

. * . * . * . * .

Natasha runs down the hall, spotting her broken and exhausted director in his 'prison cell.' Nick Fury looks up with a grin when she reaches a hand through the cell and onto his, calling for him;

"Hey! You alright?"

"What took you so long Romanoff?"

She lifts a key in her blood stained fingers and smirks through her broken stare. He narrows his focus, "I heard the noise."

She mumbles and unlocks the cell, "Yeah well. Walters can't exactly keep quiet."

Clint hurries the twosome along, leading them back through the hall and defends his friends. Natasha keeps her hands on Fury's arm, worried about his balance as they run back out. The three meet in a collision, Steve covered in dirt and she-hulk rolling her wrist.

Fury waves his forefinger toward the big green, "I told you I'd draft you one day."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm here as an independent contractor trying not to murder you all for losing my cousin. All of it is in writing back in headquarters, it's a five page document outlining the terms of this agreement signed by both Hill and I."

Clint pauses and nods up the way toward a dark finger dressed in black, "And she's here."

Natasha mumbles and reaches to pull a baton from off her back, "I've got this."

"Romanoff! It's not worth it," Fury scolds.

Steve pants, gradually trying leading the group out with a finger on his com, "Let's go. We can make it without a fight."

Natasha focuses on her target, "It doesn't matter. I have to end this now or she follows us to Izabella."

Clint tries to reach for her, "Nat, come on-."

"Go Barton!" She yells and charges forward to face her enemy head on.

It's a cold hearted fight that begins between Natasha and her figure dressed in black. On an average day Romanoff would have preferred a diplomatic solution, needing Steve to lead the team out rather than confronting this dark leader. Her accent is thick though she chooses English;

"Alexei is back."

Natasha laughs, "Oh you're going to have to try harder than that to throw me off."

The push and pull, leaving Natasha with a black eye and her opponent with a bleeding lip. The punches come in hard, a pistol firing and a baton clashing.

The Black Widow flips her weapon and prepares for round two, taking space to breathe.

The woman lifts her shoulders in a large shrug, taking out her own white and electrocuting batons, "You know, Natalia. You can't win. There are at least three teams of us who want that girl. You can't beat us all."

She shakes her head over an aching memory, "I killed everyone else in my program before I was 12. Whoever I didn't kill I buried. I've murdered at least 50 for you. I think you underestimate my team and I."

The woman circles, "See I, heard, that you've gotten soft. It's this team of yours. Ivan tells me they're your new weakness."

She shakes her head with a smirk and pins her enemy in a rapid maneuver. Overpowering her friend turned enemy with ease, she mumbles, "You still don't know me Olga. Black Ops hired, me, as a child who did whatever they wanted. I make my own choices now."

"Even if you kill me here, in my own home, Ivan will always be a step ahead of you."

"That doesn't matter."

The woman laughs, her hands weakly holding Natashas wrist, "It does. You kill me, and Petrovich heads up our operations. Which means, you have no choice but to take me in and arrest me. , Unless of course, you want your precious 'Papa' to become SHIELD's new target."

"You're lying."

"Fury didn't tell you, did he…what a shame. With our mission, as you might remember, being to wipe out all remnants of any and all empowered well unfortunately puts you up against, well. Your dad. What an awkward position. Guess you have to bring me in-."

Natasha clenches her jaw and drives her opponent through with a knife at her thigh. With tears in her eyes she shakes her head, "I don't believe you. Not anymore. The team you've chosen to side with took years of my life- made me do things I regret. Turned me and Alexei into weapons. Made me hurt, and kill, people who were just like me."

"Oh Natalia,' the woman struggles to speak with the knife in her heart, 'Their blood is on your hands."

Natasha nods, "Maybe. Maybe…but that ends here. With you. And this is for what you did to Alexei. For turning him into a monster."

"He was always a monster."

The Black Widow abandons all mercy and twists her knife in further, rotating and pulling out sharply. Natasha throws her enemy down with her stomach churning. It's a vicious kill, one she hasn't had the stomach for in forever. She throws her knife onto the ground.

Absentmindedly she makes her way to the jet. She's unsure how she's made it onboard but she has. And all eyes are on her in her blood stained uniform, face and hands. With tears in her eyes she mumbles, "Let's go."

Rogers tries to reach her with a soft voice, "Natasha? What happened."

She shouts, "I said 'go'!"

Steve slips into the passenger seat opposite Clint who leads his team over the intercom to follow him out.

Natasha makes her way to the back of the jet and locks herself in the bathroom. She forces herself to look into the mirror, hating the person staring back at her. Her cheeks are stained red, eyes bloodshot from exhaustion. She runs the water and struggles to remove her gloves. She fights with them aggressively, clenching a fist and abuptly leaves four consistent punches into the wall beside her.

Her tears follow, so she forces herself to cry quietly. Natasha stands against the wall as the jet makes its gentle turns. She throws her head back.

Leaving Olga alive puts Izabella in danger, potentially every meta child she's working hard to help. She justifies her action, silently hoping she will never have to do the same to Ivan, her father, the man that has raised her, should he ever cross a line.

A knock on the door forces her to brush off the tears, running her hands down the sides of her uniform. She breathes and splashes her face with water, "Coming."

Natasha opens the door with the top of her uniform rolled down in a tank top. Somehow seeing Fury threatens to resume her tears. He is different with her, soft and gentle when he whispers, "You're not okay."

She shakes her head and leans against the doorframe. For anyone else she would be aggressive, hide her thoughts and tell them off. Fury is different, "No. Because you didn't tell me Ivan was second in command for Black Ops. So I've been defending a genuine criminal with a past worse than I could've imagined. And I hate myself for it. This also put me in a dangerous place- you know that."

"Romanoff."

"I don't want to talk."

"You need to. We need to."

"I don't-," Nick wraps a weaker arm around hers and urges her to sit beside him.

She lowers her head and breaks after a brief struggle. There is no point when this man knows her better than anyone else outside of Clint. She fumbles for her words, "I don't know how to feel. So it's better not to."

"That man. That Ivan Petrovich. Is not your father. He does not treat you like his child. Like his daughter. You know what unconditional love looks like but not because of him."

She hugs her elbow, "I can't take him out. You're going to need to find someone else to do that because there’s enough blood on my hands.”

"If! We need to, I will not send you. I promise. I promise that nothing will touch Ivan unless absolutely necessary. I would rather bring him in alive and get to the root of it and end this. For good. You deserve peace. You deserve to put this part of your life behind you. Can we agree on that."

She swallows and rolls her tongue over her cheek and holds her torso uncomfortably. Bruce would not approve. He won't once she tells him, "That, doesn't justify what I just did.”

"You are not the monster when someone else attacks first. But you have got to take back the control. You know who you want to be.”

Natasha inhales, raising her volume, "You knew what was going to happen and you didn't stop me.”

He nods, his eyes somehow hurting her soul.

"I tried. I thought you would stop yourself,' he stands with a pointed finger, 'We'll talk about the details of whatever went down in there later. Wash your face and come down to my office once we land. After you report to-."

_Medical._

She glares, knowing what he's about to say. No one will be touching the gashes on her back if she has any say about it and Fury knows this is true, "To where."

"Never mind."

He returns to the main area to strap in for landing. Natasha hides her face in her hands and somehow, the tears start to silently flow.

Her armor is breaking, crumbling in the back of the jet. Every whisper hurts. Fury's words have somehow gotten further than anyone else has and he hasn't said much.

_Stopping herself_

Natasha knows deep down who she wants to be; the person Fury sees. Who Clint, Bruce, and Steve believe she is. This year, these past few months with no one to trust but herself have been hard. It She can cover for a mission. She can pretend for a job. She can put on whatever face she wants in front of her team, even in front of her husband. But raw and emotional in her current state, she hates what she sees; a vengeful villain in a feud with the world who has done her wrong.

Alone with no one but herself and Fury's words she questions her identity. Is this really the heroine those around her believe she is? Violet, Linda, the press, the citizens of New York. Or is she the enemy that being a Black Widow, being with Black Ops, that her countless enemies have made her and her kind out to be…

If the latter is true, she potentially has over thirty children waiting for her upon the jet's arrival who deserve some sort of answer. Some sort of resolution to their current predicament. Are they too the enemy in some way? Destined for nothing but a future full of vengeance and a bloodthirsty hunger for those who have done them wrong to face some sort of dark justice.

She is better than this. She takes an inhale, barely aware of Clint Barton's sudden arrival at her side as he holds her shoulder with Steve and Fury taking over the piloting.

Natasha mumbles. She'd know his cologne, the scent of his metal bow on his fingertips as he grips her shoulder, "I'm not strong enough to do this on my own."

He grins, a thumb brushing her bare shoulder, "You are. You've just been spoiled with us and with _him_ around."

She scoffs and drops her head with a confession she's embarrassed to admit, "Well I miss him. And I'm tired of losing to myself.” 

"I know."

"What would _he_ do."

Clint shrugs, "Well. I watched him for two months, working with that kid. Helping her figure what was going on- even though I had no idea what the hell was happening. I was busy drinking at the shack, honestly."

She clasps her fingers, her eyes zeroing in on a particular screw in the wall, "He'd put the world on pause for those kids if he was here instead of me; Yeah?"

Clint nods, "Yeah probably. But he'd also be chaotic, smashing walls cause he'd miss you. That shack was a mess. I hope Fury compensates that poor old lady."

Natasha laughs, "I love how that’s what you’re worried about. Is that what Laura said?”

“Shut up.”

Natasha runs a hand through her hair. Her fingertips still smell like blood, "I wish I could, restart today.”

"Nat? You’re not a villain here. You’re different, you have morals. That's what I saw when I recruited you. When I dragged your sorry ass into SHIELD headquarters for the first time, sat you in front of Fury."

She grins absent-mindedly over the memory, "I remember…"

"I saw a fire in you. Someone who wanted to do good despite every odd pinned up against her. And I still see that. I know being in Russia sucks and it's digging up old shit. But I still think you're a good person. Forgive yourself and move on.” Natasha nods, accepting Barton's words. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives her a hug from the side.

Natasha doesn't respond, still in a fog. Even Clint's reassurance leaves her feeling numb. She shuts her eyes and focuses on nothing- trying to find her center as she breathes; in for 6, out for 6...


	19. Science and Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Elizabeth make progress at the lab.

It takes less than an hour in conversation with some of the community and Elizabeth’s team for the digital pen to end up in Banner's hand. He outlines a plan with some calculated explanations of his own on the holographic white board.

A family insists they don't belong; a mother, father and son. In their broken communication they recognized Banner's SHIELD logo sketch and a bunch of other familiar events in time and history that Elizabeth and her team do not.

After 9 years of being here, their son has adapted- or at least Bruce is receiving that impression. 

When asked to describe exactly how they've arrived, ‘a green energy’ is all they can offer. It's simple enough so Bruce returns to his theory of an alternate dimension and sketches out his lines, circles and a brief calculation on the side.

"What if…"

Ross is already shaking her head, "You're talking about breaking the rule of time."

"No, not quite. I'm talking about a parallel universe."

"How?"

"What if...some sort of energy were strong enough to contract the billions of cells, the mass of a human being and re-emerge them into another world."

Elizabeth scoffs, "That's- impossible."

"Is it?"

She shrugs with a shaking of her head, "We can't shrink and expand a being. The amount of power it would take- I can’t shrink one human let alone transfer them- With their memories...I can't fathom."

Bruce twists his jaw in front of the scientists and the family, "I take it there's, no, 'hulk' in this world, is there…"

The translator is on a delay as he addresses the nearby family who nod with recognition. The translator looks terrified as she explains;

”Yes, they know a hulk...you?”

”Okay! That’s enough,” Banner puts an abrupt end to the translating and steps purposely in between the family to grab a purple inked digital marker with the blue running low, "Moving on!"

Elizabeth tugs at her white lab coat and scans over his numbers, "Dr. Romanoff, you're talking about the impossible."

"I'm here, they're here."

"-This force, this energy, what is it? If we can't explain it we can't replicate it. If we can't replicate it, we can't do anything about it. I can't even shrink a cell- Ugh what are we supposed to do with this-?"

He smirks, "Oh, just wait."

Bruce is in his element as he flips the board and goes on an elongated rant, avoiding the fact of it being his own DNA and the way his body expands and shrinks with every action taken by his alter ego. It's detailed research the infamous 'Betty' once sat in the lab and worked with him for months on. With every explanation he adds an additional theory. Immersed in his discussion of space, time, physics.

Much to his surprise he is in heaven, not some sort of hell.

The sleeves of his borrowed sweatshirt are rolled up to his elbows by the end of the 8 hour discussion, Elizabeth's reading glasses on the tip of his nose.

Even Bruce doesn't remember how he managed to got those but they're currently on his face, sharing with the biologist every few minutes.

He bites at the pen, now left alone with Ross and two other scientists as the hours pass.

Without completing dissecting the poor Izabella Mikhailov, he can only guess where half of her abilities would've come from. He avoids dropping a name or a person at all, referring to her power simply as an 'energy.'

Ross stands with a coy expression as she snatches her lenses back from off of his face to scan over the countless numbers, equations and theories he's scribbled on the board. She leans to examine a portion and reaches to take the pen in his hand. He complies. She uncaps the holographic purple and erases his 2 for a 3, "There we go. Better."

"This is all insane," one man notes with his thick accent coming through.

Elizabeth tugs her coat up to check the delicate watch on her wrist, "Well. We've been here for almost twelve hours and quite frankly this is the best explanation I've seen in two years. If anyone else wants to take a stab at it I'm all ears."

The rest of her team look amongst themselves, stammering into their own language before one addresses the doctor, "We don't want to."

"Okay,' she nods, 'Then, I think it would be in our best interests to bring Dr. Romanoff back tomorrow in order to test some theories, yes?"

"Yes," they seem to nod in agreement, talking with each other.

She grins, "I feel good about this. I think it's the most logical of explanations I've seen. I feel accomplished."

Bruce stops paying attention to the dialogue and focuses on the numbers and the lines.

An alternate dimension. One that has been around for 9 years…?

If Izabella is truly the source, to him it means this baby was experimented on at a year old. Perhaps injected with super serum or whatever was in her veins…? Was her mother empowered? Her energy is green, her fingers buzz when they touch- radiation? He has more questions than answers. 

His eyes narrow over a certain equation toward the top. He bites the pen.

"Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Bruce looks up over Elizabeth's question, having not heard a word she's said.

She smiles and exchanges her lab coat for a black wool, flipping her hair outside the collar, "We're going out for drinks. Do you want to come? Or I can drop you home-."

"Um. I'm-."

She tilts her head, "Your choice doc. But I'm certainly not letting you go off to find a map and a public phone- not after today. So what do you think? Drinks or back to my place?"

He stammers, his eyes analyzing her every move as she steps closer, "Actually! Would it be a problem if I stayed? A little longer? I have a theory."

She offers a smile and reaches into her bag for her I.D and a key, "Here you go. I can pick you up on my way back. Don't leave this room or the alarms will go off."

"Understood."

"Don't work too hard. Good luck."

She’s sincere and he knows it. Bruce bites his lip as he watches her walk away, their contact brief but enough to stir up an emotional response. He's missed her. Even if she isn't the Betty he knows. 

She's soft. Even her perfume smells familiar. Maybe letting her alone would be a stupid idea with Blonsky still loose somewhere...? 

He turns back to the holographic board and strokes his chin in an attempt to refocus on the project at hand. He forces an exhale and moves to try a breathing technique to calm a racing heartbeat. Elizabeth is not his problem, though Hulk seems to disagree. 

Turning green is not an option even if there’s a pull at the back of his neck. Banner pulls at his flesh. He mumbles, "Shut up you big green jerk, we'll be home soon as long as you don't screw it up. I need to think."

* * *

Izabella stands and chews quietly at Stark's side, watching the engineer struggle on his files. The meal from her Aunt for practically all of shield tastes like home to Izabella. Tony's grumbling and what she assumes are swear words remain interesting enough to merit complete focus.

Izabella is fascinated by the way he messes with the wires, crouching to see them herself.

Tony sits up frustratedly, ready to scream when he sees the ten year old staring back at him with her wide green eyes, "Hermione! It would really! Seriously! Truly be in your best interest to go play with the other kids for a minute. Go mess with Wednesday Adams, go mess with Linda's gloves- I don't care! But! This billionaire, philanthropist needs a break from all things children before I slip with a few words I guarantee you're aunt doesn't want you to hear. I'm not ready to keep testing and you're on a lunch break so go, run a long small, creepy child."

"Creepy," she's taking offense. 

He sighs and makes a face, "Yeah! You're creepy, you're weird- sue me. I'm weird, I used to get sued all the time. It's a compliment."

She looks down at her food and toys with a piece between her fingertips, "Hmm. Weird."

"What's weird?"

She shrugs, "Us. Like Natasha?"

"Weird? Yes. Like us? God no. You don't wanna be like her. She's. Evil. Deceptive. If you're looking for a role model just pick someone else. Anyone but her. And Maria. They lie, do you lie?"

"No. She not lie."

"Hmm! Okay. Just pick someone else. What about Jane Foster? Good old Janey Foster is cool; minus her taste in men. But not Red. Anyone but her."

She looks sad, refusing to make eye contact. She's slightly angry someone would speak bad about the woman she genuinely looks up to as a second mom. In Izabella's eyes, Natasha is good; She doesn't make mistakes.

Tony sighs, dropping his screwdriver on top of the desk, "Hey! Girlio? Girlie? Buddi-o, Chica! Does your aunt have any of those tacos left?" She nods. He pouts, "Think you can grab one for your Uncle Tony?"

"Yes," she grins. They're only in the other room. Why he can't grab one himself is beyond her.

Natasha, Clint and Steve enter the lab on a mission, cleaned up from their recent battle. Romanoff leads with her question;

"What do you have for me?"

He groans, "Nothing! I have nothing! I'm stuck with a ten year old who can wipe us all out if I piss her off. Have you seen Linda yet? The kid is a literal bomb."

Steve panics, "A bomb?!"

"Are you any closer to bringing back our guy or should I be putting out a call for Earth's most brilliant minds to come to a SHIELD base to help me find my husband," Natasha crosses her arms.

"Nnn-oh. But-!"

"Okay. Then I want to make a call," she drops her arms.

"Wait a minute you-! You-! Mm-!"

She tilts her head and pauses in the doorframe, "I've given you two days to work with that girl. If you can't figure it out then we need to find someone else who can. It's not a shot at you, I just want him back."

"Red,' Tony runs to circle her, his hands on her arms, 'Listen. It's not a secret that we tolerate each other but hear me out for just a minute; Two days of working with a ten year old who barely speaks English isn't long enough. This stuff is going to take some time! And I'm busy, scrambling to create emergency 'fix its' for the other kids. Just give me a minute to breathe and I swear I will get you an answer. But don't give me a lab partner cause I really, really, really-! Do not want to work with another human being. Unless it’s Rhodey.”

She holds her torso, dressed in Banner's black sweater with a sleeve falling over her shoulder, "Alright. Fine. I’ll pull him out of tech. I'm sorry. Just- figure it out. Where's Izabella?"

The girl pops up behind the group, offering Tony a taco. Natasha tilts her head, wishing the girl would get back into the chair, "Really?!"

Stark takes a shameless bite, lifting his finger to address the kid, "Alright Izzy! Stop fooling around and get back to work!- I mean it this time!"

Steve offers an empathetic thumbs up to the girl, "You got this!"

Izabella returns the action with a smile. Clint rolls his eyes and turns to leave first, already bored with the lack of progress in the lab. He taps Natasha's shoulder, "I'm going to hang with the other meta kids. I hear Garrett’s got some sick eyes that see clearly in the dark.”

“Knock yourself out,” Natasha steps further inside the lab and takes a seat beside Izabella across from Tony, eager to watch this process unfold. She tilts her head, a memory of something her 'father' shared currently haunting her mind;

"I have a question for you Izabella; a little strange. Have you ever done something like this before? Sending people away- otoslat' lyudey?"

"No."

The spy bites her fingernail and pivots a few degrees in the chair that spins, "Not at all? Ne spetsial'no-."

Izabella shakes her head honestly.

"Hmm. Gde tvoya tetya?"

The girl points in Svetlana's direction, out in the hall. For as soon as Natasha sits, she's standing again and moving directly for Izabella's aunt with a few questions.

* * *

"You've really been in here all night."

Bruce looks up over her voice, immersed in his work as Elizabeth arrives. She expands on her statement with a soft mumble, "I know, I've checked the security footage to make sure you weren't trying to steal information."

"Wow,' he can't help it, 'You don't trust me."

She shrugs and leans back against a nearby by in the conference room that he's made his own for the past few hours, "Well. One can never be too sure. But I'd like to go home now. And I wouldn't feel like a good host unless I made you get some rest tonight."

Bruce is fixating on the board though he grins. She reaches to shut the light and force him out, "I promise we can be back here bright and early tomorrow."

He follows her out and tosses a pen onto the table, "I'm so close to a breakthrough, I can feel it. I mean it’s crazy that there’s an entire community- I don’t know if it makes sense that it’s the same green energy but it’s...I’m rambling now."

She bites her lip, "Yeah? I'd say everything you did today was a breakthrough- everyone was impressed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Where did you learn about all of that information on radiation? It seemed extremely detailed."

He shrugs as they climb into her car, "It's a long story."

She doesn't seem to want to push when she softly shrugs and starts the engine, "We have twenty minutes."

He scoffs and tugs at his curls, "It would take longer than that."

"Oh,' she turns with a thought, 'Dr. Lebedev loaned me some clothes for you to borrow. He, we, figured you'd like the purple and I thought the red would look good on you- I mean- we."

Bruce turns with a grin over the color of the button down she addresses in the backseat, "Well. I'll be sure to thank him tomorrow."

She refocuses forward with a whisper, her hands gripping at the wheel, "Right."

Ross seems distracted so he offers cautiously, "Do you need me to drive?"

"What? Oh no, I'm fine. I only had one. Drink. One drink. I've only had one drink- maybe two?"

She blushes. He smirks, nervous for her safety since she seems so off all of a sudden, "I really don't mind, I'm still wide awake. And I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Elizabeth stops fighting and nods. If she’s being honest with herself she’s very dizzy, "Alright."

She waits until he gets out of the vehicle to trade places with her, scooting to the opposite side. She hits her head with a groan- He panics, "Oh geez! I heard that thud- are you okay?"

Elizabeth nods with a laugh, pausing when she feels his hand is on her shoulder, "...Yeah. I'm fine."

He is quick to remove it, refocusing on adjusting the rear view mirror, "Okay. Well. As long as you can direct me back to your place…?"

She's staring. His eyes are soft, his hand felt so gentle. Elizabeth stammers, "Oh! Right. Yes. I can do that."

"Great! Where am I going?"


	20. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce runs into Blonsky. Tony’s pushing causes Izabella to make a breakthrough.

"Knock, knock?" Elizabeth steps timidly into her main room, a hand caught up in her dark hair.

Bruce offers a brief smile before returning to some scrambled notes and lifts the 8 inch white pad he found in her kitchen hours earlier, "I kind of, invited myself to your paper? Hope you don't mind.”

She shakes her head, "You could've asked me; I have a laser pad you could have borrowed. Saved some trees."

"A what?"

The woman gives up and settles on the sofa beside him, "I'm getting the sense that we are a bit ahead of where you come from technology wise?"

"Don't let your head get too big."

She tucks her head with a smile, her thoughts on the night prior, "So I woke up in bed. But the last thing I remember is picking you up at the lab. Wanna fill me in?"

He tenses over the nudging of her shoulder and shakes his head with a laugh, "Listen, I asked you what your name was and you couldn't give me an answer. Then! I asked you to walk in a straight line and you couldn't do it."

"Oh? I must’ve been really gone huh? I don't usually do that, just for the record. I haven't gone out in over a year."

He laughs a little harder, "Now wait a minute, because that's not even the best part; I asked you-."

"To count down from 100?,” she blushes and hides her face.

"Worse! I asked you, Miss Cellular Biologist what makes up a cell."

"Oh no,' she laughs and continues to hide in her hands, 'What did I say?"

"Criminals."

"Oh my gosh.”

Bruce just shakes his head, "That's one of the most cringe worthy jokes I've ever heard anyone make- and you thought it was beyond hilarious."

"So, you tucked a blanket around me and ran away?"

"I,' he lifts a finger to correct her, 'I very carefully, walked you upstairs and laid a nearby blanket over you once you curled up in your bed because you looked cold."

"With my jacket and boots on? That’s very chivalrous of you-."

"-You're welcome Betty- Elizabeth- Dr. Ross….wow."

He takes a deep inhale. It's more than a slipping up of her name but rather sincerely forgetting that this woman was not her. He lowers his head with an embarrassed swallow, "Sorry."

She crosses a knee, "No one else has ever called me 'Betty'. But, it's also, not the first time you've said it."

He nods guiltily, "I know, sorry."

Ross wraps her arms around herself, leaning slightly to watch him quickly put up an emotional wall with his head turned away. 

Her voice stays soft, "Who am I in your world? What are we, Bruce?"

He huffs out a painful laugh and rubs at his cheek. His heart hurts over hearing her say his name. Banner mumbles;

"A memory."

Elizabeth shifts uncomfortably. She nods towards the in detailed notes currently taking over the table, "Do you want to show me what you've been working on? Dr. Romanoff?"

Judging by his reaction, it is a much easier topic as he goes off on his detailed explanation. Ross listens carefully with an understanding of most of what he's sharing, even if it sounds a little crazy.

_Dimensions_

_Super serums_

_Radiation_

She takes it all with a grain of salt and attentive eyes. 

Time seems to fly by that morning as they work on his various ideas. Elizabeth suggests they head out to the lab and Bruce agrees. She is eager to watch him work out his theories and learn a few things from this apparent genius.

When they stand, his eyes shift elsewhere. The wide back door gives him a clear view of a dark figure standing off in the distance. The return in the man's stare makes Banner's heart pound. He swallows hard. There's a green that he can feel about to run up the back of his neck. He twists his jaw and decides to make the first move.

Elizabeth pulls him from the trance with a soft call, "Doctor?"

He mumbles and moves toward the back door with a fixation on the figure;

"Yeah, sorry. Just give me a minute? Um. Can you do me a favor,' he's scrambling for a reason for her not to follow and to stay in, 'Can you grab my notes from the table?"

She watches him walk out to meet the other stranger with caution. She narrows her focus from inside and crosses her arms suspiciously over his abrupt exit.

* * *

Natasha is in the central hub, busy in a deep conversation with herself, half English, half Russian in her ramblings.

Barton covers the mic on his phone when she slams a hand against the table. He jumps over the interruption, mid conversation with Laura. 

Natasha looks up with a realization, “I knew it.”

He shakes his head and taps his lips, "Nat? Do you mind?"

Romanoff lingers long enough to get her print out and abruptly pivots on the heel of her boot. She seems to be on a mission so Rogers follows her curiously;

"Agent Romanoff-Banner, sorry I still don’t know what you prefer...?”

"What's on your mind Captain," she lifts her page.

He's struggling to admit his snooping, "I- I might have been interrupting you as you were- searching the Internet."

"I wasn't on the Internet, I was in the database."

"Right,' he tolerates her remark like he does everyone's, with nothing but tact and patience, 'I noticed you researching an incident from about nine years ago. What was that about?"

She tucks her head, "Do I bother you when you research someone from the 40's?"

"Natasha," he tucks his head as if she's just shot him in the gut.

"Sorry," she forces it.

"Please? I want to help.”

She nods and skims her papers, "Well…"

Rogers takes the page she offers and gives it an elongated glance, "Any idea why we never heard about this?"

She shrugs, "Honestly? When Ivan told me I had hoped it was a lie."

"That's a, whole community supposedly displaced if we're assuming they're still alive."

"Do you think it was the kid?"

"There's not a whole lot of information there."

"I know,' she sighs, 'Svetlana acts oblivious and I can't ask Izabella. She would've been what, not even a year old?"

"'Acts oblivious'?"

She scoffs, "Svetlana doesn't know anything about it. I just want to know if Izabella was born this way or she was experimented on further."

"Maybe we should check the city's records-."

"I did. All I found was information on the community. These people existed. They're on record as being deceased at this point.”

"And the cause?"

She shrugs, her hands dropping disappointedly as she quotes from her translated article, "'A puff of green energy.'"

Steve nods, sensing the disappointment in her tone, "We'll figure this out."

She nods and extends a paper in his direction, "Do you wanna run this? These names? Tell me if you find a connection, anything on a secondary serum or if there’s someone else present in this same city nine years ago with powers.”

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

"You can do it! I believe in you, I frickin believe in you-," Tony tugs at his hair, taking quick breaths when the girl rips the wire from her head.

Izabella grunts mid tantrum, throwing her hands into the table that she tries to flip, screaming in her own language.

Stark waits during her fit until he's about to start his own. The engineer sinks behind the desk instead and chooses to observe, "I don't get it kid, we've tried everything-."

"I can't!," she screams, her face turning pink."

"Can't, or don't want to."

"I can't! I can't!"

"So you're giving up-.”

"Because I not do it!"

"Because you're lazy."

"No!"

"You don't want to try."

"No!"

"I think you're tired. I think you should give up and go home,” he’s taking a page from Romanoff’s book. 

"No!"

"No? You don't care about us, helping anyone. You just want to destroy things-.”

"Stop!"

"You just want to take us all away to god knows where. Did you kill him? Did you kill my buddy? Is Nat next? Are you targeting Red next?"

"Ahhh!"

When the lights flicker everyone but the girl is absolutely silent. Stark's eyes widen over the pure power in her rage, listening to the girl scream in all her fury over the frustrations of the past few days. He ducks when the lightbulb shatters, the power shortening abruptly.

The wires spark, holograms go out. The darkness Tony lifts his eyebrows and just watches as the green sparkles briefly reach her fingertips.

The chaos comes next with every agent shouting his name. Tony doesn't care, finally seeing a genuine fire in the girl the headquarters has started to call 'the bomb' despite other children being genuine explosives. For some reason she will always be more dangerous. Witnessing the lights flicker and the power shorten over a scream, Tony is slightly more convinced. He leans forward curiously, "Izzy?"

The girl has her head up, panting and out of breath from her tantrum. Her fists are clenched when she looks back at him with tears still in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks, "What?"

She feels immediate regret for losing her temper. A fit that has caused her to focus more intently than she ever has. Her hand lifts, fingers unwrapping an object in her hand.

Tony points, "What's in your hand?"

She breathes. Lightheaded and dizzy, she looks at the light weighted object in her hand; a rubber band. More appropriately, Clint's rubber band.

She reveals it cautiously, her eyes soft, "It...it…"

"Did you...was that in space?"

She shrugs, "I...no. Yes...yes?"

Tony claps, "Listen! You scream all you want, you genius you! You short circuit everything in this dump but my suit for all I care- HALLELUJAH! Geez woman, we're throwing a party over that shitty rubber band god damn it! Yes! Queen! Step one is done!"

"Step one?!," she panics, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Tony on the other hand can hardly control his excitement as he runs down the hall screaming, "The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plane! Someone get my wife on the phone! RHODEY-! Get your ass in here I need to call Pepper!"

Clint yells, “And I need the electricity back! So get your ass up to the generator!”

* * *

"Dr. Banner, my friend."

Bruce carefully crosses the street to meet Blonsky with caution, "Talk fast, I have someplace to be."

"Ooh,' Emil chuckles, 'Strange place we've found ourselves in."

"Hmm."

"It looks as though you're doing better than I in finding our way home."

Bruce offers an uncharacteristic fixating stare down, "You're not getting back, not with me. Not after what I saw you doing with those kids."

He smirks, "Cold. Quite cold."

"Is it? What I was able to put together was- pretty bad. Not to mention you trying to attack my teammates."

Emil snickers, "The only way to get a reaction from you, my passive friend, is to target those you are closest to."

"You can't just confront me? I still don't know why you do what you do. What do you get out of it."

"An army doctor, think of the future. Think of the possibilities."

"So power. Yippee."

"You disagree with my methods."

"I disagree with everything that makes you, you."

"Oh doctor…"

"You took everything from me. And then you took those kids-."

”So you would leave me here.”

Bruce rolls his tongue over his inner cheek, trying to lay out his options.

Blonksy laughs coldly, "This will never end until one of us is dead.”

"...You won’t turn yourself in.”

”No.”

”You’d, rather just, die than make up for your mistakes...”

"Let’s settle this. Tonight. Put an end to it all; nearly 15 years of feuding. If I win, if I beat the hulk, I get to go home thanks to your research and the efforts of your precious Elizabeth Ross."

Bruce crosses his arms suspiciously, "You act like I'm anywhere close to break through."

"You're a genius doctor. I might despise your very existence but even I cannot challenge your intellect. And if you win tonight, well. Then I am no longer a thorn in your side. Midnight. Where we came in. If you don't show I crush Miss Ross, one more time.”

"Over my dead body."

"Very well might be, yes."

Bruce reaches to ring at Emil's neck, instantly regretting it when the man doesn't fight back, "You bring out the worst in me!"

"You do that on your own."

"Dr. Romanoff! Oh my gosh! Let him go,’ Elizabeth interrupts with her arms crossed and a stern expression when she addresses Blonsky, 'Can we help you sir?"

Bruce flushes, the color draining from his cheeks upon realizing she hasn't listened and has made her way in between them. He has a thought to transform immediately and squash Blonsky with his choke hold...and Hulk seems approve.  
  
Subconsciously he takes Elizabeth’s arm and urges her to his side with his brown eyes wide.

"Romanoff’? ‘Dr. Romanoff’? Alright,' Emil just laughs and shakes his head, his arms crossed, 'No ma'am. But you should be careful of this one. He's got a bit of a temper."

Elizabeth speaks up firmly, "You're an uninvited guest on my property and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Bruce growls, not wanting to fight even if Hulk is begging to push through. 

Emil salutes, giving Bruce a lingering stare, "As you wish, my dear. Good day."

Ross turns to address the doctor behind her in no mood for excuses, "What was that about?"

"Nothing-."

"Nothing?! It looked like you two are ready to knock each other out! That doesn't seem like 'nothing'-."

"Can we just forget it."

"I want to know what's going on- I deserve an answer, please."

He cringes and lowers his head, wringing at his fingers, "He's from my world and he’s dangerous-"

She crosses her arms, "That's funny, when I saw you choking him. Not the other way around."

He nods quietly and continues to shred his hands, "...I know it looks bad-."

"Is that what he meant about watching out for your temper…? Are you some, mentally unstable home wrecker or something?”

"...No. I...no."

She lifts and holds her shoulder up, "I'm listening."

Elizabeth waits in the silence. Upon realizing she won't get anything further she offers a stack of his notes from her bag without an expression, "Here. Let's just get to the lab."

"Elizabeth-. He's just...not a good person-. He’s hurt a lot of people, people I care about,’ he swallows hard and releases his subconscious grip back on her shoulders, ‘I need you to trust me on this and just stay away from him."

She widens her stare and digs for her keys once he releases her, "It's fine. Let's just, get going. I don't know why but I trust you even if its against my better judgement. So. Let's just forget it. I don't think I want to know anything more."

Who would? Bruce takes a breath, hoping to collect himself enough to get through the day. His 4-7-8 isn't working. He tugs at his neck, tired of fighting with the Hulk.

Maybe Natasha's modified joke of '6-6' would work. 

It is an intimate joke, created from the redhead poking fun at his many techniques created mid yoga sessions where she was hardly paying attention to begin with. It's a comforting memory, full of laughs and antics.

He looks down to see his hand shaking. The recollection almost hurts, craving her touch, her voice- she'd know how to handle Blonsky.

"Doctor...?,” Elizabeth calls.

In for 6, out for 6...


	21. Mountains and Valleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More progress is made at both laboratories. Natasha recieves a criptic letter.

“Izzy! Do the thing!"

Natasha jumps over the familiar green energy Izabella is all too keen on presenting in front of the team gathering in the lab. She chooses to close her eyes while Steve commends, Tony applauds and Fury huffs over the show.

Natasha bites at her lips and rocks back on her heels, somewhat negative even though she’s trying, "So you can bring back...writing utensils?”

Stark shakes his head and drops his hand, "Seriously woman; Does nothing impress you? I mean really…!”

Rhodes calls out and lowers his palm, "Tony! Calm"

Izabella seems disappointed over Natasha's lack of a response when she something in Russian directed toward the agent. Romanoff just nods over it, "Yes I know that, thank you for telling me, Steve? Any info to share."

"Not really."

"Great news all around today."

"Natasha come on,' Jane reaches for her shoulder, 'She's ten."

The redhead is quick to pull away and dismiss herself from the group, "It's a great start- toying with rubber bands and all that. I'm going to go check on how Riley is doing. Wouldn’t want to leave Thor and Maria alone with the kids for too long.”

Clint lifts eyebrows and stares at the ground. Steve sighs, "What can I do?"

Barton tilts his head, "Nothing.”

”I mean, for Natasha.”

”We leave her alone.”

"Okay. For how long? She's the leader right now and she's doing nothing to keep that main kid positive," Rhodes shrugs.

Clint shrugs, "Forever? I'm telling you right now; you follow her and she'll slit your throat."

Steve pushes, "Come on Barton! She's clearly upset."

"Stay away. I mean it. If she wants your help she'll ask."

"Okay. Alright...got it! Stark?"

Tony looks up from his computer, "What up dumbass."

"What can I help with? I'm paused on my research regarding...you know.”

Clint laughs, "What he means is I locked him off the computer until he learns not to talk to it."

"Don't all computers talk back? They do at the tower...right?"

James Rhodes coughs out a laugh and quickly plays it off.

"Hmm,' Tony thinks, 'Nab me a ham sandwich from Svetlana, would you? Two! Izzy likes ham- you like ham right?"

The girl shrugs, "It fine."

Tony points, "Yep! We want ham. So go. Fetch it and bring it back delivery boy."

Steve rolls his eyes and quickly disappears to appease the engineer and the new prodigy seemingly glued to his side.

Clint pouts, "For as cool as it is to snap a rubber band to a dimension and back, have we tried life? You know, a mouse or something…"

Izabella frowns, "No! We not test on living thing!"

"No? Why not."

Tony shrugs and points to the girl, "She's really sensitive. She might name it or some shit."

Clint cringes with disappointment, "Really? Bruce has been gone for how long? I'm kinda with Nat here. It's been a hot minute. And you guys aren't doing much."

Rhodes snaps his fingers, “I’m trying man, have you ever tried working with Tony before?”

Tony glares with a laughing scoff. Izabella seems less than impressed, so she tucks her head while Stark rambles on in his defensive position.

Izabella thinks to herself, her eyes low when she reaches into her pocket. In her hand lay a broken hair tie, burnt and hardly there. She hesitantly reveals it to Clint with a mumble;

"You remember Church?"

Barton looks up to spot the burnt hair tie, borderline unrecognizable, "What's that…!"

"I'm out! I'm going back to tech support!" Rhodes steps back.

The girl shakes her head, "Not everything come back okay."

Tony drops his head backward, complaining to the ceiling, "Oh come on! Really?! When were you planning on showing me THAT!"

"I was not?"

"...you know what? I respect it."

Clint frowns with a nod. He thinks for a moment and moves to exit the lab with one final thought, "Don't ever, ever! Show that to Nat. Bury it, if you have to. If you want to live. ...And now I'm being summoned by Fury. I've gotta go…"

"Clint?"

The archer stops, pausing over the meek call of the ten year old, "What."

"Um."

He's frustrated, "What."

She shrugs, "Do Natasha hate me?"

He nods, "Yeah, kinda.”

Izabella takes a shuddering inhale, the tears about the flow, "I know."

Tony panics and rushes to her side trying to make light of the world, "Woah woah woah! We talked about this! There's no crying in baseball!"

"She hate me!"

"She doesn't hate you, I mean come on, who would hate you?!," Tony tries with his eyes wide, searching for Rhodey and Barton to help.

Clint just shrugs, "I mean- Nat kinda does, we just said that."

"Not right now!"

"It's true!"

Izabella yells with tears in her eyes, "Stop! Ty razdrazhayesh'!"

Clint shakes his head and glares, "Ya Znayu! Durak!"

"Mudak!"

"You've got a mouth…"

"You have mouth!"

Izabella shakes her head with a nervous grin, "Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The girl crosses her arms.

Tony laughs, "Oh my god, are you arguing with a little kid?! She’s upset! You’re not allowed near Antonia.”

"You shut up!"

"Yes,' Izabella interjects and glares at Tony with her arms crossed, 'You shut up."

The engineer holds his glare, "And then you take his side?! Really?! RHODEY!"

He just shakes his head, "You get what you get."

The girl shrugs, "I am not little kid. You more little kid! Clint honest."

Rhodes laughs to himself, "Oof! She just roasted you."

Tony is unimpressed, "Get out. All of you, out!"

* * *

  
Elizabeth coughs next, leaving a script in his direction, "This just came in."

Bruce grinds his molars, tired and frustrated by the slow process at hand, "Okay."

"Can we talk?"

"About what."

"This morning?"

He shrugs, "Not much to talk about."

She nods, "Okay. I just might've snapped? I care -it just felt like a lot of tension and negative energy…?"

He nods, "Okay…"

Elizabeth twists, resting her elbow on the table, "But. I mean. You wouldn't, actually hurt anyone, right?"

He bites his lip. He doesn't see Elizabeth Ross, just Betty. He nods and quickly tucks his head to hide his face.

He only sees Blonsky taking away the woman he loves, crushing her mid feud with his alter ego. Bruce turns away quickly and moves to stack a holographic tablet above the rest. It slips and crashes to the ground, the glass shattering against the floor;

”Shoot,” he mumbles.

Elizabeth contorts her mouth over his awkward avoidance and clumsy maneuver. His lack of a swear doesn’t go unnoticed. She crouches beside him to pick up the mess, "Are you alright."

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He disappears for the broom, lucky to find one in the first closet he opens.

She lifts a shoulder and tries to smile, "I mean, not for nothing but you're too clumsy to- I'm sorry. That was coming out mean. I swear I'm not evil, I just-things slip sometimes."

He starts sweeping around her, his voice soft, "Right…"

"I just! What I’m trying to say is that I think you're kind. I think you're a good person. Even if that man tried to say otherwise. It’s not like, that hospital you claimed to be at is out looking for you...unless...your name isn’t ‘Romanoff’?”

He bites his cheek and drops his shoulders heavily, “I’d. Like. To explain?”

”Alright,” she’s kind in her response.

”So, um. You know you were right? When you asked if I was a spy?”

”You’re a spy?”

He runs a hand through his curls, “No I’m. I work, I do projects with an organization that frequently does things undercover.”

”Illegal things.”

”No, good things. It’s- SHIELD, it’s what I was talking about yesterday.”

"Oh! Yes. They sound like they do great work. So, kudos.”

”Thanks?"

She nods, cautiously asking, “So, do I get to hear your real name?”

He just sighs with his head down and toward the glass, “Just Bruce.”

She accepts what she already knows, “Alright. Bruce. ...The team seems to think they've, come up with a way to replicate the energy."

"Really?," he looks far too hopeful for her liking.

Elizabeth tucks her hair behind her ear, "Not, that the energy exists yet. Just that they have a plan we can try thanks to yesterday's work."

He shrugs, crouching down to lay the dust pan, "As long as things keep moving forward."

She nods quietly with an absent minded smile, "Is it all bad?"

"Is what all bad?"

Her eyes watch him work, aiding in the cleanup. She laughs through her question and reaches to brush off his sleeve. "Being here…?"

Bruce forces his exhale, face still hidden away from her view as he finishes the clean up. She's far too close for comfort. The way Elizabeth looks at him does nothing in the way of mistaking her for Betty.

"No, it's not all bad. It'll just be nice to go home. You know," he answers quickly, running a hand through his hair and stands back at his borrowed desk to turn away from her.

"Yeah, of course."

"Yeah."

Elizabeth follows suit and gives one more brush over the desk, her foot over the floor, to ensure they've cleaned up every piece.

Bruce is biting his lip when she settles behind him at her own station. Elizabeth mutters something incoherently. She wants her glasses, he doesn't know how or he knows he just does. Bruce spots them near him and hands them over his shoulder without turning around, "Here."

"Thanks. Hey I'm getting a little hungry. Might grab something. Do you wanna walk with me?"

He shouldn't, he mumbles, "No thanks."

She laughs lightly and tucks her head, "You sure? I usually grab a soup and a salad. Can never finish it."

Banner laughs to himself, "I'm good, thanks." He lifts his head in a panic over her quick return and the way the door swings back open, "What'd you forget."

She smiles, "Just my wallet."

He nods, immediately making eye contact. _She_ would always forget something.

At the rate they're working, he'd be back in his world in no time. Their days together are numbered...again. And that brings up a hint of guilt for the physicist, even if it's not actually Betty.

If Blonsky is as threatening as he says then letting her alone seems unsafe. He tugs his fingers and raises his volume;

"Hey; Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Elizabeth shakes her head, grateful for his change in plans, "No at all. I can pick your brain over lunch.”

He grins, “Actually, I want you to tell me about your research in third degree burns. Is it true you can reduce the healing process-? You can create new tissue in a matter of minutes?”

”-You read my bio?”

“No, I saw an award on your desk...that organization doesn’t exist in my world so I did some digging,’ he reaches to pull and hold the door for the woman, ‘After you.”

* * *

The redheaded spy is deeply involved in a Russian only phone call, furious to be interrupted by Steve. Rogers lingers in the doorframe and waits patiently for her to finish up;

"I'll be brief-."

"You have two minutes. Not to rush you or anything."

He stays quiet and hands her a folder, "That's everything. Every name, lost soul from the incident nine years ago. Agent Barton helped."

"Great," she answers abruptly.

"So what now?”

She laughs, her smile wide, "No offense but I think you should avoid all technology right now. Clint told me you were talking to the computer?”

He nods, “In my defense, no one told me otherwise.”

She smirks only briefly, “My focus is shifting to Ivan and on how much Alexei Shostakov knows. I'll have Clint try to track them. Ivan's going away for life after I get my answers but I'm well...if you're looking for a job."

Steve nods, "Are you asking me to do something?"

"...I'm going to ask for your help in forming a team help in tracking those two _debily_ …I want them taken into custody,' She stammers, uncomfortable with her impending request, 'I wouldn't ask you to defy orders."

Rogers just smiles kindly with an understanding, "You're the one giving them."

She retorts quickly, "Just make sure your team knows to leave Alexei for me to deal with."

He nods, "Yes ma'am."

Natasha moves for the door, spotting a frozen figure standing opposite Romanoff in the hallway. Natasha crosses her arms, "What are you doing?"

Riley shrugs mid exploration. Romanoff rolls her eyes, "You're really testing everyone's patience, do you know that?”

"Hey, that's exactly what you were thinking-,’ she points with an equally sarcastic response, ‘You’re the only one who doesn’t lie to me.”

"Get out of my head. Right now."

"Okay! Okay!"

”Why are you out of your quarters?”

Riley pouts, “Because Violet is starting to like her powers a bit too much. Literally she’s bouncing off the walls.”

Natasha is presently uninterested in entertaining their youngest orphan so she reaches to notify Barton.   
  
Riley widens her eyes, realizing she’s been caught when Natasha grumbles and holds her head. They make eye contact. The younger girl whispers, “I won’t tell Violet what you just said.”

”...I didn’t say it. Go to your room."

"Ugh. Can I just not? Izabella didn’t get quarters!”

”-Izabella has an aunt. Sorry, cold hard facts.”

The girl dramatically rolls her eyes, “Please don’t make me go back to Maria. She’s crazy.”

”Well it’s Maria’s room or Jennifer’s- Thor’s is full.”

”Well-,’ she stammers, ‘I can hang out in the lab.”

”No you cannot hang out in the lab.”

”What about the cool archer guy?!”

”I asked you to go back to your room. So go to your room!”

”Okay! MOOOOM."

Natasha offers a solid glare that threatens bloody murder. Riley runs faster than she ever has and speedily returns to her ‘sister’ in her shared quarters under Maria Hill’s supervision. 

* * *

They're laughing outside the lab, waiting for the timer to go off. Their conversations for the past few hours have gone from science, to college, and landing on family.

Elizabeth is sharing a story about her mother and how close they still are. Bruce is only half listening; all hear is that Elizabeth's family is still together. She's happy.

"And what did your dad say?"

She scoffs, "Well daddy was way angrier about the car at first, but mom always takes over. He finally broke down and started laughing about it. Daddy's one of those who is very standoffish when it comes to meeting new people but he's really funny once you get to know him. Anyways, that was so many years ago...and I’m rambling.

Bruce forces a grin and sips the tea from his foam cup, "You miss them?"

”Who?”

”Your family.”

"Very much. We video called last night, but it's not the same. I am anxious to go home. I think the first thing I want to do is hold my cat.”

"Soon," he's trying to be comforting.

"What about you?”

He scoffs, “My dog gets spiteful, I’m sure he’ll be mad about us being gone for so long.”

”’Us’? Your friends?”

He pauses. Suddenly it’s strange to tell ‘Betty’ that he’s moved on. That he has a wife to go home to. For as much as he misses Natasha, there is something strange about telling someone he’s never gotten closure with. Even if it isn’t _her._

As the memories continue to return from the night of his disappearance, he's becoming more nervous. It wasn't just Blonsky attacking those closest to him after all.

He crushes a finger against the cup with a haunting thought, grateful for the timer going off;

"That was loud."

Elizabeth taps over the table, "I think our tests are ready." The twosome head back into the lab and open their compound of 4 vials, "Alright Dr. Romanoff-Bruce, which one resembles your green energy best?"

 _Romanoff_...he's distracted. The last time he saw the redhead she was seconds from getting crushed. Bruised and bloodied. He swallows hard and points to the second;

"That looks the closest.”

Elizabeth nods and carefully lifts the vial, "Well, that's not the best news but it's better than nothing."

"Why not."

"We're low on this exact compound- so. This doesn't give us room for error."

He twists his jaw, trying to breath. He takes it and starts twirling carefully, "Please hand me number 3?"

She tilts her head to watch him work, leaning forward so that her face is inches from his. It's triggering the physicist but he lets it go, "Give me number 1 please?"

"Well?"

"No."

"You wanna look at 4?"

He scoffs, "I've worked with radiation my entire life, we can scrap it. That shade is nowhere close to what I'm looking for."

"Alright. Consider it scrapped."

Banner lifts the second, "I like this one the best."

"Frustrating."

"Very, but not impossible," Bruce squirms in front of the station, searching for a clock.

Elizabeth briefly brushes his shoulder with her own, "Hey. I can get on this now if you wanted to help me...You're in no rush to leave the lab right?"

"Nope. I'll stay here til midnight...literally until midnight."

“Great,’ she is biting her lower lip, oblivious to his reference when she nods, ‘You know, I really believe in us."

”Come again?,” his eyes are wide.

Elizabeth laughs lightly, “Us. We make a good team. I think we’re going to figure this out. We’re going to get you and all these people home.”

He sighs, eyebrows raising and his eyes lowering with a whisper, "Uh huh...no pressure."

"None,’ she pivots, ‘I still don’t get a name?”

Bruce rolls his tongue over his inner cheek. He is either going home soon or on his way to die tonight. His headstone should be accurate at least. He laughs at the irony of Elizabeth burying him, possessing a dark sense of humor;

”Banner, it’s Banner.”

”Truthfully?”

”Yes. It’s Bruce Banner,’ he laughs, ‘And here’s where you tell me you know my doppelgänger?”

”No,’ she huffs out a laugh, ‘I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

”What’s THAT supposed to mean? Sounds like an insult.”

”It’s not.”

His head falls, knee bouncing nervously as he stands up against the desk. Bruce toys with the compound, mid gnawing on his inner cheek. Elizabeth tilts her head and pauses in her work. She pulls in her lips and stumbles over her words in the awkward silence;

”Is. ‘Betty’, a memory worth revisiting?”

”Can we talk about something a little less heavy while I have a chemical mixture that can burn down the building in my hands?,” he answers quickly.   
  


“Yes of course! Here I’ll take it.”

* * *

"Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha doesn't flinch over her unexpected guest, skimming through an old file on her computer. She's biting her fingernail in a nervous gesture this particular agent has never seen before. He mumbles a little louder, "Agent Romanoff."

No answer. He coughs;

"Mrs. Banner?"

She looks up, her eyes wide. She almost regrets answering to the name by a complete stranger. Shifting subconsciously, she snaps;

"What do you want."

"This just came for you," the boy hands over an envelope.

Natasha flips it forward and backwards, locking the door behind her unexpected guest the second she opens it;

'дорогой Natal'ya…'

With an abrupt crumpling she eyes the shredder...it's not enough. In a panic she punched her communicator for Barton;

"Clint? Keep an eye out for Alexei? I just got a letter…"

'That said what.'

"I…I'd rather not…"

'Got it. Where are you?'

"My office for now."

'I'll be right up.'

"Actually, I'll come down."

'...Yeah.'

She switches off her com and moves to open the door. She groans over her two unexpected guests. Tony pushes forward ahead of the girl;

"You're going to want to see this, trust me."

"I really don't want to be bothered by any of you boys right now-."

"I know, that's why I brought the girl to prey on your sympathy. Izzy?"

'The girl' steps forward, softly petting a mouse in between her hands. She pouts slightly through her sniffles.

Natasha crosses her arms coldly, crumpled page still in her hand. She can't help herself;

"Voyna kholodnaya, vsegda yest' tsena. ubedites', chto lyudi, kotorykh vy lyubite, v bezopasnosti. If you love that mouse more than me, more than Vrach I don't want you here anymore."

The girl glares, choosing English so that her new friend can understand their dialogue, "I think...all thing are worth being safe. Animal not meant for...test. Life important."

Natasha scoffs with a smirk, "Yeah? Is that what you believe or is that something Bruce taught you."

"Both."

Natasha nods, softening her voice, "Okay. Fine. One last question, where did you find that rodent?"

Stark brushes Natasha off, "Uh uh! Save your questions! You didn't want pens, you wanted life, we have life."

The girl gives her mouse one more pet before closing her eyes. She takes a breath to calm herself and to concentrate. Natasha watches vacantly as the mouse disappears in the green energy far too easily created inside of the girl's palm. Romanoff tugs at the end of her top and watches Izabella reveal an empty palm.

"Come on, come on…" Tony is whispering a chant in the corner, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Izabella shuts her eyes once again and tries to focus. The hope in Natasha's stare finally drives her forward. The green energy reappears within Izabella's small hand, taking up every inch of her palm. She contrates until the very last second, the mouse reappearing in full before the girl reopens her eyes and causes the green to disappear.

The animal squeaks in her palm, eager to explore. Izabella squeezes it tighter and returns to petting its head.

Tony points, "Well?!"

Natasha holds her forehead, opposite hand held tightly against her chest. She focuses on Izabella, "What do you think? Are you confident."

Her hands tremble slightly. She lifts her head up from the mouse, "I...need you trust me. Vrach; He believe in me. Do you?"

Romanoff tugs at her elbow next, shifting her lips together in a bite, "I want to."

"You hate me."

"I ugh,' she sighs and shakes her head, 'No, I don't hate you. Look; when I think about you I just see myself. And that's not fair to you. I want you to be stronger and to push through but at the end of the day you're still ten. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this. I hope, we can get the security that you need and send you and your aunt home soon."

"But Vrach?"

"I'm not going to make you do something you're not ready for. Obviously I want him back but. It might be too much for you, and there’s a lot more people missing than just Vrach,’ Natasha keeps her head down and gives Izabella's shoulder a squeeze as she exits.

Izabella gives a dark sided glare. She lowers her chin just a bit. With a hint of anger her eyes flicker in their own shade of green. Natasha brushes her off like any of the other children- but Izabella is not like the others. And she is suddenly far more determined to earn back Natasha’s confidence.

She looks up calmly over Tony's pat on her shoulder, "Welp. Back to work?"

"She not trust me."

"She does. She's just trying to push you, I think? I don't know. Your mentor is a strange duck. Where's your mouse friend?"

Izabella looks down and tries to focus. In her mini rage she's subconsciously sent it on another trip. The green energy reappears to bring the animal back, safe and secure.

Stark mumbles, "You're getting good at that. Let's try not to misplace Margie here, I'm not sure Fury would be too happy if we lose his pet."

”Who the others?”

Tony shrugs, “Let’s go ask Capsicle, that was his job.”


	22. I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Bruce share an intimate moment in the lab. Natasha comes up with a plan. The battles begin in both worlds.

Natasha quietly listens to Clint's interpretation of Steve's report on Ivan's latest endeavor positioned on the roof of the facility. She casually picks and pulls at her fingernail while he whispers. She smirks nervously;

"It's my fault. I had Alexei back at the house and I let him go."

"Fury told me and Steve not to tell you so- keep the fact that I shared THAT with you between us."

She lifts her eyebrows, "That they're destroying the entire countryside just to find me?

"We invaded their base and you did kill their leader.”

"They lied to me about being involved with Black Ops and I believed them.”

He throws a pebble off the side, watching it bounce and fall into the parking garage, "Ivan won't stop."

"They expect me to swoop in with a team. Which was what I told Cap. I didn't think he'd run to Fury."

"The guy can't even turn on a computer."

"Give him a small break, he's like 90,' she scoffs, 'What's Fury's plan."

"I think he expects you to take over."

”He does?”

”He does. He knows I can’t keep things from you.”

"What if I go alone?"

Barton's response is all in his expression. He doesn't have to swear even though he's about to. Natasha understands without him opening his mouth and dismisses the thought. The heels on her boots click together;

"What if we set a trap."

"Huh?"

She's lost in thought, "What if, we bait them toward headquarters."

"What would you do with the kids."

"Evacuate them. We have enough agents and a big enough team to divide everyone up.”

"We face off here?"

"Why not,' Natasha tears a piece of the cuticle from her thumb in nervous frustration, 'Ivan made his decision when he sided with the enemy. If he wants to fight dirty he can fight dirty here, with me."

Clint widens his focus, not entirely onboard with Natasha's preposition;

"That's what you want?"

She truly doesn't want to hurt her father, paternal or not. She avoids the question, "I'll do it."

They sit comfortably in the silence for an extra few minutes of peace. He stands first and extends a hand in her direction;

"Just tell me what you want me to do.”

She takes the hand of her best friend, finding solace in his company and the cold Russian air. Not every memory in her homeland holds a negative connotation, just the majority of them.

Natasha forces a grin when she sees Clint analyzing her every twitch and movement;

"I'm stronger than I look."

"I'm aware."

* * *

Elizabeth has Bruce laughing once again in the lab, this time over something she did in college, her ex, and an experiment gone awry. His walls are breaking these past few hours as the twosome work on their radioactive green energy.

Her jokes are corny but so are his. There’s an unspoken understanding and far more similarities between them. They can talk for hours.

She bites her lip, toying with the necklace that currently stops at her collarbone;

"You think I should try to get back into the teaching program? Even though I almost burnt the professor's house down?"

"Yeah I think you should. It's your dream, do it."

”Even though I blew up the lab?”

His eyes are on her when he catches himself smiling. It is truly impossible for him to separate from her 'Betty.' She's easy to talk to, fun loving, ambitious and kind. His molars clench.

Bruce finds the edge of the desk in a subconscious nervous pushing and pulling when he starts with a whisper, "So. Betty, and I, we; Always had something going on in the basement- one big makeshift lab honestly. We'd spend hours just, hanging out there. It was a safe space. Where we both felt the most confident, comfortable- Anyways I'm pretty sure one of our first big fights as couple was because we kept blaming each other for nearly setting the house on fire."

She covers her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh, "Well at least you didn't actually."

"Yeah you win that one. My point! Being! The college will forgive you. If they don’t, they’re missing out.”

Elizabeth shifts in her chair, head tilting to one side as she analyzes his response, "You miss her."

"I do,' Bruce makes eye contact and answers honestly, 'I can't look at you without…it's weird, I know it's weird."

"That's why I catch you staring?"

"Sorry, I'm trying."

"No one has ever looked at me the way you do,' she rotates her head to the opposite side, ‘I mean- You two were something special."

He nods with a stammer, finally giving up, "Yeah."

Elizabeth refuses to look away from his eyes. There's a longing inside of them. She pushes, "You didn't get closure."

He scoffs coldly, clicking a nearby pen to stop tugging on his fingers, "That's...putting it lightly. Her accident was my fault."

Elizabeth reaches for his hand, "I'm sorry."

He holds his head, eyes lowering to her hand holding his. He can't look back up at her face without completely breaking. Her hands are gentle, barely stroking his. The memories come flooding back in rapid succession. From the birth of the hulk to their wedding. Their first kiss to her miscarriage.

Bruce feels her hand squeezing his fingers a little tighter. It's a soothing presence he can't keep ignoring. His heart feels heavy in hearing her voice and the wall is no longer there. He shrugs casually.

She whispers, "You need to forgive yourself."

"I thought I did, I thought I moved on but it feels like a dead end or one huge combustion. Especially this year,' he is subconsciously stroking her fingers with his thumb, oblivious to his action, 'And this was the last thing I expected to happen.”

"What."

His voice is thick and groggy from suppressing the tears, "...You're just like her; smart, funny, kind. Anyways,’ he retracts his hand with a guilty blush, ‘You'll accomplish anything you want. Just go for it."

Elizabeth grins empathetically with a thought, pulling his mind back to Betty, "If you could, see her again, what would you want her to know?”

”You don’t have to indulge me-.”

”No, I want to. So what would you say?”

He swallows and forces the corner of his mouth to curve upright, "...'I'm sorry' would probably be my first words."

"For what.”

"For everything-Everything that went down. For giving up and for letting her walk out. For letting my demons get in between us. If I could turn back the clock I'd do everything differently-." He quickly brushes a tear from his cheek somewhat aggressively, ready to melt into nervous laughter as his nose turns as red as his eyes, "I'd tell her that I loved her. That she meant the world to me."

Elizabeth smiles kindly, "I am willing to bet she would tell you she felt the same; that she loved you. That she still does. And if she is anything like you she is kind and forgiving."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough. There's not an evil cell on your body. I feel it, I have good intuition-,' he wants to interrupt, she stops him, 'Just, wait until I'm finished. Bruce, she would want you to move on. To forgive yourself. To find your happy ending. Life is too short not to live it."

He tucks his mouth in his hand, vacant eyes focusing downward with an attempt to deviate from off the topic, "I know. That goes for you too, with this whole teaching thing. I think you’d be good at it.”

”Thank you, doc.”

He smiles.

Elizabeth brushes his shoulder, "Hey. Can I, maybe, give you a hug? From 'Betty'?"

"Yeah. I mean, from you works too."

"Well. Still," She whispers, wrapping her arms around him carefully.

He forces a grin and consents, holding her gently. Bruce shuts his eyes tightly over the encounter, trying to hold onto something, onto someone, who isn't there. He doesn't want to let her go.

She tilts her head cautiously, feeling him holding both of her hands in his as they stand in front of each other. She's in no rush to move herself, comfortable being close to him. He's looking at her the same way he has since he arrived; Intently and deep in her eyes as if he's searching.

Elizabeth gazes back, searching as well. She whispers with a forced exhale, "Is it, weird I feel like we've known each other for years?"

"Very," he whispers back.

"But logical? In a way?"

"...In a way. I mean-."

She blushes, “I shouldn’t, but. I’m-. Am I imagining-.”

”No, you’re not. But. I mean.”

”What Bruce?,” she’s leaning in closer...too close for comfort as Bruce consents to brushing her hair behind her ear. It’s a rash move he regrets instantly. There are sparks- sparks he can’t let himself feel. Not with Natasha in the picture.   
  
Is she in the picture? Or have they finally combusted after half a year apart between their time in Russia and the missions prior. Can he even get home?   
  
Either way this kind hearted woman is not Betty. He catches her hand as it moves for his cheek;

”I’m not being fair to you-.”

”-It’s okay.”

”Elizabeth, I’m sorry-.”

"Elizabeth! Dr. Romanoff,” Banner drops their hands and separates quickly with the entrance of Ross' coworker, unsure if he's grateful for the interruption or not. If he's being honest with himself, he wants more time with her.

She forces an exhale, "Dr. Lebedev, hi."

The doctor reaches in a panic for the device that turns on the projector screen, "Did you hear of what is happening at the park?"

"We've been working."

"You're never going to believe."

"Believe what."

The three circle around the elevated screen, watching in horror as the menacing brown figure destroys the city in a live broadcast.

Banner's temper flares up when he checks the clock. He mumbles under his breath, "I had a half hour…"

Elizabeth asks in a panic, "What are they going to do!"

"I have never seen this!"

Elizabeth covers her mouth as the reports come in, shaking her head, "He's calling for a 'hulk'? What is that...”

"He'll stop when he confronts the hulk, that's what he says."

Bruce bites his cheek and weighs his options when he interrupts the scientists in their conversation;

"How far is the park?"

Elizabeth shrugs, Lebedev answers, "A few minutes-."

"Walk or drive," Banner pushes.

Elizabeth stammers, "It's a drive, why?"

Bruce contorts his mouth, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Can I borrow a car?"

Her eyes widen, her face drops, "Oh you've got to be kidding me...what do you think you're going to do? You can't fight him off like you did for me with those guys that-."

He forces an exhale, "Don't worry, I won't."

Lebedev snickers nervously, "You're crazy."

"Yeah. I know."

"Bruce!"

"He's from my world. I know how to handle him," Bruce insists.

She shakes her head, "He's asking for a hulk!"

"Elizabeth,' he sighs, 'Trust me. Please.” She drops her arms with a protesting groan when Lebedev tosses the keys to Banner. Bruce points, "Please stay here. Don't leave the lab, don't come after me. If I don't come back, I have a sealed letter on my desk. It’s everything we’ve been working on and more, don’t let it fall into the wrong hands.”

"You're really going to do this," she is too panicked to argue with her cryptic new friend.

"Stay safe, stay hidden, please."

She nods after his eyes linger on hers for an extra moment. It is the ultimate deja vu. He makes up his mind with utmost determination. No one is going to touch her, not this time.

He disappears quickly only for Elizabeth to eye Lebedev, "We can't just sit back and watch."

"And what do you propose?"

She pivots, eyeing the green filled containers in their 'incubators'.

* * *

"Stealth is the keyword here boys, no screw ups,' Natasha points on her map looking toward Stark, 'And no music."

Tony grumbles over the call out, his arms crossed, "What's your plan with Hermione."

"Any luck with the names and faces?"

Rogers shakes his head, "I tried, I showed her the community. Neither Izabella or Svetlana has any idea who they are."

"Any chance there's a meta we missed?"

Tony interrupts, "The DNA at the crime scene matches Izabella and her mother. The green chemical is all hers. My guess is she threw a tantrum at a year old and discovered her powers thanks to her mom being tested on. Kinda creepy if you ask me."

Natasha bites her cheek distracted. Fury takes up Romanoff's map, "We'll send Thor, Jane, and you, Stark off with the kids."

"Really?! Rhodes isn't doing anything."

"We need him in battle."

"Oh sure! Replace me, that's fine."

"Good,' Natasha smiles sarcastically, 'So glad you understand."

Steve steps away to lead his group, "Avengers assemble."

"Hey!,' Tony protests, 'You're not the Avengers without me!"

Jen holds her head, frustrated with the team, "You really think you're something, don't you."

Clint snickers in the corner, "I'll get my bow."

Natasha analyzes the crevice where the wall meets the floor in their conference room, "Maria? I think I want you with me and Barton."

She restrains her joy in not having to babysit anymore, eager for action, "You got it."

"Director?"

Nick looks up, an unrestrained pride in his stare when he looks at the redhead;

"Looks like you just about have it covered."

She crosses her arms, "Just about?"

"You didn't give me a job."

Natasha dismisses her frustrations, strengthened by his unwavering confidence in her.

* * *

"Hey."

Izabella greets Brody with a smile, putting the mouse back inside her small carrier, "Hi."

The younger boy moves for the mouse, lifting onto his toes to see it better. She smirks and lifts the cage to lower it just a tad.

Brody is tempted to move his glasses provided by Stark and stops himself, "You're gonna test on it?"

"I have. It okay,' she points, 'I like you glasses."

"Thanks! They match Mr. Stark's. Did you get any cool upgrades?"

Izabella teases the mouse with her finger, "No. Them only tell me what I do."

"Oh. Well maybe you can hang out with us when we get to the safe house?"

"Maybe."

Thor enters with a booming voice, staying positive with Jane beside him;

"Come remaining young ones. Follow us as we march on."

Svetlana enters behind him, panicking when she rushes to Izabella's side. The two check in briefly. Izabella breaks their conversation to introduce the young boy;

"Auntie this is Brody."

He waves, "Hi."

Svetlana offers her hand, "You walk with us?"

He shrugs, optimistic with his new friends, "Sure, cool."

Brody offers his elbow in a chivalrous gesture that makes Izabella laugh. She bends over to consent to his request and giggles as they make their way to the door.

Garrett catches up to them in a rush, Riley and Violet behind him, "Brody! Don't run off like that. I didn't know where you were. Tim had a heart attack."

The younger boy shrugs, "Just chilling with Izabella

Tony claps, "Less chatter, more walking. Get into the vehicle."

Riley scoffs coldly, "This feels wonky. Anyone else smell a rat?"

Brody points to Izabella's carrier, "It's a mouse."

"No! Dingbat. I mean, there's thirty of us, powered, and they're just shuffling us around like we're the bad guys."

"Vy dolzhny slushat' vse, chto vam govoryat!," Svetlana snaps.

Brody whispers to Izabella, "What did she say?"

Izabella answers with a conflicted voice, "She says to listen."

Riley rolls her eyes, "We are listening! We've been stuck in cages for days."

Violet nudges her friend, glaring up at her, "We were not! Thor and Jane play with me all day! And miss Natasha too!"

Riley squats and widens her eyes sarcastically, "Because you're little! When you're little you can get away with stuff! The rest of us-Would like to do something! Don't you like Natasha?"

"Yeah!"

"Well in case you haven't been paying attention, the base is about to be swarmed with angry Russians who don't like her, so she's about to die so we should stay and help, don't you think?!"

Linda pants behind them, "Seriously though! If only that techy guy didn't glue these gloves into me!"

Izabella stops to analyze, grabbing Linda's band to examine for herself;

"You the bomb?"

She squints, afraid to answer, "Kinda? Not as damaging as you though! Just to clarify. It's a quick powder burst. You know? A little...boom."

Riley puffs her cheeks and spit laughs, "What are you gonna do about it Gamma Girl? Warp them off?"

Garrett widens his eyes, "Don't! I wouldn't! She's actually a bomb, don't listen to her."

Linda snaps, "Shut up surfer dude. Nobody likes you."

Jane sighs dramatically, checking in on the small group, "What is going on?! Can we maybe hurry up a bit?"

"We could, if Riley, would stop causing drama!"

The girl raises her voice to Linda, "You were onboard two seconds ago!"

Jane yells, stepping in between them mid prayer in this moment that her twins will get along;

"Alright! Enough. Please! Get in the car. I have a headache and I'm ready to throw up. Please."

Natasha runs to catch up with the kids before they leave, dressed in her suit when she seeks out Svetlana and her niece. Izabella pauses over Natasha's call, meeting her outside the vehicle. Romanoff hands over a cuff matter of factly;

"Here; tebe eto nuzhno bol'she, chem mne."

Izabella looks up confused, taking the device in her hand. Natasha shrugs with an eye roll, "Don't tell them, but Stark gave everyone else a few tricks; they enhance powers when triggered the right way. Figured you could use one too, even if it's not custom for you."

The girl grins, "Thanks."

Natasha brushes her hair behind her ear, "Bruce upgraded the compound in that one for me, so, don't lose it-And self defense only!"

The girl bites her lip with a nod, "Okay."

Natasha finally breaks, "I believe in you. I do. And I'm sorry for not saying that sooner."

Izabella reaches to hug her mentor while Brody holds the mouse on his lap, waiting for his new friend to sit beside him.

Natasha closes the door once Izabella settles in her seat.

Riley pokes her head forward, "Well! We all know who Natasha's favorite kid is."

Violet raises her volume, "Yeah! Me!"

Tony checks the rear view mirror, watching the sensitive Mikhailov girl brush a happy tear from her eye, holding tightly onto Natasha's cuff full of widow's bite while she practices a soft green energy with the other.

Brody folds his hands and abandons the mouse in his chair as he rests on Tony's shoulder as if he is ready to make a deal;

"So! Mr. Stark, what else do my glasses do?"

"Sit down buddy! I'll teach you when you're ready!...After I murder Red for sharing my secret."

Izabella laughs and focuses on Brody, "What you want?"

The boy raises his volume, "I wanna master my laser vision! I was scared of it but now I think it could be kinda cool."

"It is cool," she reassures.

His eyes light up, "You think so?"

She nods with a smile, "I think so."

* * *

Natasha stands watch at the door, her arms crossed in her uniform. She's mentally gone through eighteen different scenarios by the time Clint walks by to check on her. They are comfortable in the silence, just staring forward.

Romanoff spots the figures first, able to recognize her ex-family from a mile out;

"They're here. I'm going out first."

Barton just stares back toward the redhead with a simple, "Good luck."

Quite frankly, it is all Natasha wants to hear as she slaps on a forced smile to greet Ivan.

Her jaw twists, a light snow suddenly falling above them, "I didn't think you'd show."

"I did not think you would call."

Alexei stands intimidatingly at Ivan's side, a small mob behind them.

Natasha narrows her focus towards Alexei, "I can't believe it took me this long to make the connections. I believed you…"

Ivan shakes his head, pistol in hand, "Come on Malyshka. You can't win. Don't choose the losing side. You are outnumbered."

"Then I'll go down with my team."

"Stand for your home-!"

"You don't represent Russia… Not after what you did to those kids.”

”Blonsky-.”

“Handing them over to Blonsky was your second mistake. You only care about yourself."

"Second?"

"Your first was giving me up as a child. And you're not going to turn Izabella into the weapon you made me."

"Malyshka-."

"Poshyel k chyertu. Turn yourself in. Don't make me do this."

Ivan pauses. Alexei struggles to make eye contact when he mumbles in the cold Russian air. She can see his eyes glowing, pleading with her even in the dark, "Don't choose them over family."

Her lips part as she takes a breath, feeling familiar figures behind her. Without turning around she knows exactly who stands on her right and left. She flicks her wrist to charge up her bite;

"They are my family."

Fury takes the first shot and aims for Ivan, who in turn aims for Natasha, each defended by one of their own agents.

Natasha leads the charge with Clint, Maria and Steve at her side. Rhodes flies overhead from the back, a charging she-hulk coming up from the same side.


	23. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk fights down Abomination. Natasha continues to avoid Alexei.

The lengths Bruce has to go to bypass the authorities, disobeying their orders with the excuse that he can't understand what they're saying when he does, adds nothing for his desire to stay out of trouble and to just 'be good.'

He shouts when he stands beside the abomination, "Hey! Blonsky!"

The giant abruptly comes to a haunt in his destruction, all too happy to see the doctor. He mumbles, "I'm here. Like I said I'd be."

The authorities' ceasefire over the strange encounter that just gets weirder. Abomination steps forward;

"You know what I want."

Bruce rolls his eyes, carefully removing his shirt;

"Yeah yeah. All about the muscles and no brains- hold this? It's not mine, so don't lose it."

An authority figure questions briefly why he's holding a purple button down.

"Come on you big green jerk, don't let Elizabeth down," Banner shuts his eyes as he whispers with a cringe and lets the hulk take over.

The poking and prodding, all of the intense emotions he's held inside for the past few days finally all calm to a screeching halt as the green giant gets his wish and moves to full on crush Blonsky with one swing. He roars as he takes control, eager to avenge the one person Hulk has cared the most about since the day he was born, his best friend; Betty Ross.

The guns continue to be silent as the two wrestle in the street. The abomination is all too happy to indulge the hulk in his request for a fight.

* * *

Izabella busies herself with the mouse on her lap, lifting a photograph left out in the main room of the safe house. The photo of a young girl who reminds her of herself.

The small child of around five was marked down as 'deceased' after an incident 9 year ago. She turns the page to find the father; 'deceased.' She turns again; the mother, the brother. Izabella breathes and flips to the end of the folder to find a final member of the missing community- deceased.

Izabella slips into the chair behind her, photograph in hand as she reads the bio. She can't recall anything that could've happened even if all signs point to her. She rotates her palm upward and with a fierce biting on both her lips tries to focus on the energy as he runs through her fingertips. She breathes through any doubt-

If Natasha believes in her, then Izabella has no reason not to believe in herself. She can almost hear Banner's voice in the background when she shuts her eyes and focuses on the image, the threads, the concept of another world. Her hands are small but they are powerful.

Entering a state of complete and utter weightlessness seems to help. Fury’s mouse ducks under the hood over her borrowed SHIELD sweatshirt.

It hurts but maybe it will be worthwhile. She focuses through it all, muttering the name of her intended target.

Brody's entry into the living room of the safe house demands silence as he quietly watches the green energy obey her every bend and twist, watching in awe as Izabella focuses intently on her goals. It is almost alive as it bends and transforms.

Mikhailov breathes through it all; She can do good because she is good.

Brody camps bravely beside her. They share a smile as she pauses her work. He offers a friendly smile;

"Hey, you got this."

* * *

Natasha's arm is completely twisted by a Black Ops agent when Maria rushes to her aid, helping the Black Widow break free. There is hardly time to thank her before another incoming attack. And it would appear that the large, green Jennifer Walters is currently borrowing the Captain's shield Natasha now realizes she semi wants to steal. She charges her bite and fires toward the incoming attackers.

With blood on her forehead she tries to catch her breath. She clutched her com after Steve's call;

"What's wrong."

'Alexei is getting away. What do you want me to do.'

She mumbles, barely audible, "Nothing."

Jennifer calls back, 'I could've sworn you just said NOT to go after him.'

Rhodes chimes in, 'That's what she said. I'd listen if I were you."

Fury points, standing at Natasha's side, "On your right- twelve o'clock."

She forces the incoming attackers to fall back with a bullet. Clint appears overhead, taking a swing as he pulls an arrow from his quiver;

"Don't be too passive."

Natasha clutches her com to reach Jen and address Clint at the same time, "I'll go after them myself. Trust me! I’m a spy not a soldier, I fight with mind games.”

Maria stands her ground and tries not to complain, "I'm trying to Nat, it's getting harder the closer they get."

Romanoff looks out on the field, searching for Shostakov or her 'father', "Steve?"

'Romanoff?'

"Where are they coming from."

'Southern border. There's too many.’

"I'm on my way."

"I'm going with you," Clint volunteers.

She fights her way through, dodging when she can. They truly are ruthless. Seeing those few familiar faces triggers an emotional response she's quick to acknowledge and ultimately ignore if it's an attack on her teammate. They are her priority at this moment.

Alexei makes brief contact with Romanoff. Their eyes meet in a rage. Even then she can't charge for him and neither can he. He turns to knock out an agent with the assurance that she will see his decision not to kill. It doesn't feel any better to Natasha when she tightens her jaw and decides to ignore, leading Clint down a different path just to avoid him.

She knows they will eventually confront each other face to face but she is determined to put it off for just a little bit longer.

* * *

Hulk is in full revenge mode even if he is bruised and bloodied pinned up against his match. The Abomination may be equally battered but he is far more casual about the encounter no matter how badly he wishes to smash the hulk the ground one final time.

Elizabeth arrives with Lebedev in a wide eyed panic full of disbelief. She shakes her head as the authorities urge her to retreat, "I can't, I'm looking for someone."

The fellow scientist points, urging Elizabeth to accept the fact that 'Dr. Romanoff' is the green creature in front of them. She shakes her head, "No! It's not Banner. I'm looking for a man, he's-."

"The hulk," Lebedev insists.

Elizabeth takes in the scene. Two monsters fighting in the middle of the city for god knows what. Her jaw is dropped open, her hair pinned back in a ponytail ready for action- as ready as she can be. She grits her teeth and exchanges her heels for the tennis shoes in the back of her car.

Lebedev can't restrain his chuckle, holding the compound, "What. Are you doing."

She looks determined, slamming the trunk of her car shut, "I'm gonna help him, give me vial one. Hey!"

Elizabeth storms forward, waving the vial between her fingers to distract the brown giant. The Abomination seems interested in her much to Hulk's dismay.

She tilts her head, "You want it? You wanna get home?"

He growls with a grin.

"Then catch me," Elizabeth bravely swallows and leads him on a chase back toward the park.

Hulk roars back and pounces at the opportunity to attack his target. The buildings collapse around them, screams in the air at this ungodly hour of 1am. Elizabeth just runs with Lebedev behind her, panting as they charge for the trees.

"You're crazy."

She answers abruptly, "I'm not I swear! You go this way I'll go that way."

"Separate?! Bozhe moi! You know the chubby guy always gets eaten first!"

Ross can't breathe, panting through her response, "Okay, then you hide, I'll take care of this!"

"Elizabeth! I have to tell you something-!"

"Not now, please! Bruce needs us!"

"Ugh! REALLY?! This is crazy!"

She screams as the abomination gets closer, comforted by the fact that hulk seems very aware of her location and refuses to let his opponent anywhere near her.

* * *

Natasha makes her way through the smoke, her face covered in debris when she fires her gun from the ground in a truly accidental kill. It helps her side, even if it feels wrong. All she can hear are his words;

'Self-defense…'

It's too much. It's all too much. She's ready to lay in the ground and never move again until she sees a hand extended in her direction.

"Get up Natasha."

His figure is dark but his voice is unmistakable. She takes his hand, suddenly back to back with Fury as she lifts her secondary weapon and covers her friend.

Her hair is in her face so she quickly brushes it back. Once they're in the clear she turns with her eyes wide, "Why me?"

Nick just offers a smile. No words are necessary, she takes the hint. He loves her as if she were his daughter. He trusts her.

Natasha brushes her hair back and fires her weapon to cover him, "Head back to Rogers. I've got this."

He obeys her orders without question, leaving Natasha to push forward with Clint who initially volunteered to stand by her in the first place. Barton is panting as he struggles to keep up, finally breaking and accepting Natasha's pistol, "This feels crazy."

"Because it is crazy,' she bites back, 'This whole thing is crazy."

Barton scoffs, "I might be quitting after this- you like Laura right?"

Natasha swings to take out an impending enemy, "Yeah! Why?"

"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Oh,' Natasha wipes away a blood splatter, 'A little soon?"

"Maybe. But if I make it out of this I wanna-,' he fires his arrow, 'You know. I'd like to start a new chapter in my life."

"Uh huh."

"Sorry, too deep?"

"No I follow," she kicks an enemy.

"What do you think? Yours is the only opinion I care about."

She sighs, trying to catch her breath as she fires her pistol off into the distance, "I mean, why not right? You only live once."

"You think she can handle me?"

"Oh Clint,' she smirks, wiping the blood from the fresh cut on her mouth, 'No one can handle you. But if I had to choose a human it would be Laura."

"A human?! As opposed to...what?!"

She smirks and moves onto the next attacker. Natasha's half grin disappears the second she hears Fury's bullet. His pistol is unmistakable as she dashes with urgency around the bend and up over the hill.

”Great. Steve where are you?”

* * *

Elizabeth reveals herself, cringing over a punch the abomination thrashes into the hulk. She can't help but expose the compound;

"You want to get home?"

The abomination is tired of the chase when he swings for her. She covers her ears as the tree behind her falls. Elizabeth takes a breath and makes a break for it. With the hulk down all she can do is run.

In utter panic she moves through the park, dodging the broken trees and the debris.

She ducks behind a building, trying to breathe through a situation she never thought she'd be confronting. She throws it. The green puff, giving the hulk enough time to pounce on his enemy from the back.

Elizabeth covers her ears once more over the roars, unsure if she should peer to the right of the building;

"Lebedev!"

The scientist seems to appear, offering her the box, "Well that didn't work!"

She knows, reaching for number four next. Elizabeth holds her expression, determined to keep distracting this monster for as long as this transformed Banner needs. In her disbelief she forces herself to push through, for his sake.

Lebedev ducks over her abrupt throw, leaving a small hole in the ground. He raises his volume;

"Really! Do we have nothing that can send these two monsters elsewhere!"

She responds, grabbing the third. He swears in his native tongue, mumbling a prayer until she drags the scientist around the same age as she is tightly behind her, "Follow me?"

She screams as a brown fist swings for her, ducking with her eyes shut tight. The scientist holds her close until the green giant intervenes, aggressively pinning the abomination with a snarl full of disgust and apathy. She peers from behind her protected position, wishing she hadn't when she sees the green figure viciously pummeling his enemy. Elizabeth sits back with her eyes shut tight, clutching the vial in her hand.

Her partner isn't helping as he goes off in Russian, "We can not keep hiding! He is after you!"

"The brown one?"

"Yes! The brown one! You're in danger as long as you're here."

She nods, "So is he."

"He's not human…?! I wouldn't worry."

"I know! I know!"

Lebedev nods with a cough, thinking it over, "What is your plan?"

"I'm going to keep distracting him for as long as I can,' Elizabeth eyes the second sample, 'But...that, is our last resort."

The opposite scientist nudges Elizabeth with an open jaw, his eyes wide when he points behind them. She gasps over a small green energizing circle. For as quickly as it appears, it is just as quick to evaporate;

"What. The-!"

* * *

Natasha holds her aim on Fury's attackers, defending the director once more alongside Rogers. They fight off their enemies, clearing the field. Natasha throws her thumb back over her shoulder as she pants;

"Did Clint tell you he's retiring the initiative?"

Nick scowls, "No."

Barton shakes his head, mumbling matter-of-factly, "That's not what I said, Nat."

"Get down!" Maria charged forward to urge the foursome to hit the dirt as a bomb goes off in the distance.

Romanoff clutches her com to ensure all of her team is safe. Steve returns the message;

'That was Petrovich.'

Fury responds with some sort of request to send Natasha off while he and the rest of the team move in for Ivan.

The redhead momentarily falls against the dirt as she breathes. Enough is enough. She gathers her strength and makes her move instead;

"I can handle it."

Maria protests, "I don't think you should-."

"I've got it," Loading her weapon, she goes numb and circles the vicinity before returning to the base. She knows where he will be.

Barton hangs back with a plan to follow after from a distance. Hill reloads her weapon;

"I don't want to be that person, but we should be with her."

Clint just stares quietly back at Maria. Fury aims his weapon and Rogers leads them forward;

”Focus on the field. Rhodes?”

‘Captain?’

“We could use backup down here.”

’On my way.’

* * *

  
Thanks to Lebedev and Ross, Hulk is able to get the upper hand with some proper distractions. Once he dominates the fight, the abomination doesn't stand a chance. After pummeling Hulk for a solid hour, he is ready for payback.

For a battle meant to stay within the park, the upturned vehicles, buildings and streets leave chaos in the surrounding area.

Hulk has little sense of time or place, he only knows Blonsky who he is determined to beat unconscious. The abomination seems equally fixated on the same goal.

Regardless if the green giant had ever experienced some sort of deja vu before, he was feeling it now. He knows who Elizabeth is-or at least who she looks like. He can feel what Bruce has been feeling and even if it's weak, there's both a spoken and unspoken obligation to protect her in the same way he protects the team back home- perhaps a little more so due to Hulk’s personal preference for Ross.

She is a steady figure who has always been there. From the day he came into existence til the day she died. She's the first person to sit beside him, touch his hand, accept him.

Bruce blames Hulk for getting himself into a fight with Blonsky but two can play that game. If only his other half wasn't so frustratingly passive, maybe things could be nipped in the bud sooner and he wouldn't need to clean up Banner's mess all the time. Even now there's a prodding for the punches to cease. Hulk just shuts him down- Banner can wait his turn. This is his fight and this feud ends now.

Almost as if the hulk believes in karma, it ends it with a crushing hit to the head. It will trigger Bruce later but the hulk seems to think the abomination deserves far worse. He's not coming out again anytime soon. As Blonsky breathes his last suffocating breath after hours of fighting, bleeding and roaring the hulk just watches.

The only thing that pools a bit of regret, a feeling he doesn't entirely understand, is the look of pure terror in Elizabeth's eyes.

It's more than the usual fear without as much of an obligation to search for Banner underneath. She keeps her distance and just watches.

The surrounding authorities are far too stressful. Hulk wants to run, looking back toward Elizabeth who bravely moves closer with her fellow scientist. They're tired as they linger with the final green vial.

Bruce is fighting to come through an exhausted hulk. He tries to make eye contact with Elizabeth, exhaling heavily over the battle, this odd 'second chance.' No one would harm her ever again. No one would touch her. She is safe.

Ross tries to push her way through but the hulk takes a step back, still in complete control.

Like every memory, he's endured everything Banner has. For as much as he adores her she's dangerous. There's a red flag in the back of Hulk's mind. He sees someone who has hurt Banner. There is love but there is also pain.

The fights in the basement, the throwing, the screaming, the cheating toxicity-It isn't all happy from what Hulk remembers.

He takes another step back. As the thick skinned protector of Banner, he feels obligated to pull away- No matter how badly he wants to see her.

Elizabeth pushes through only for the hulk to back away completely and attempt to run. Ross drops her jaw, now standing where he was only moments before.

"Bruce…?" She whispers under her breath, watching a soft green glow in the distance. The air blows her hair backward, causing her to clutch the vial tighter as she watches the large green figure vanish off into the distance.

As the city moves to recover, something feels different. Lebedev is already on the phone due to a strange disappearance of a few citizens-described only as a 'green energy.'

Elizabeth is frozen in place as she stares forward. He's gone. She forces a smile and looks down at her full, untouched vial of 'green energy.'

The scientist taps her shoulder;

"You're not going to believe this…"

"Try me," she mumbles in reply.


	24. Hurts to Be Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izabella starts to work her magic at the safe house. Natasha confronts Ivan and Alexei one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. I appreciate you guys. 
> 
> Hoping you enjoy one of the more complicated/complex chapters here.
> 
> We’re almost finished with this book! Yay!

Natasha scopes out the area, floor creaking for every step she takes in the empty base. With a finger on the trigger of her weapon and her jaw tight, she recognizes a voice behind her;

"Is that how you're going to greet me, Natalia."

She fires her pistol over Ivan's shoulder as she pivots to face him. Tears fill in her eyes as the flashbacks begin. She doesn't want to fire again when she firmly responds;

"Give me a reason not to end you, and all of this, right now."

"No need to be dramatic," he takes equal steps forward to meet her in the middle.

"Right,' her grin is cold, a bead of sweat and blood over her temple, 'You lied to me about your involvement with Black Ops."

"Malyshka."

"You sold! Riley! And Violet. Linda...! Who else? We’re you responsible for Brody? You just handed them over the same way you gave me up-.”

"That was different."

“It might’ve been to a different monster, but it is the same story."

With a swift reach she removes her second weapon, each hand aiming with shifting focus on an entering Alexei. She's circled, a red strand of hair coming forward over her cheek. Her mouth tastes of blood when she bites her lip.

Alexei mumbles, holding his own large gun, "Put the weapon down Natasha, we can't settle things this way."

"The children! Did you know about the serum!"

Ivan scoffs, "Oh that was all Blonsky. He's power hungry. We only wanted the one."

Alexei interjects, slightly more composed then Ivan, "I only want to protect my country..."

"Again, you can't even see how absolutely insane it is to use a child."

Natasha grinds her teeth, a stress-filled tear slipping from the corner of her eye as she grins through the pain.

Years ago Alexei left her a hero. Reappearing as a villain was never what she imagined. Her voice cracks no matter how strong she's trying to stay;

"You hurt me. And you hurt those girls. You're a wanted criminal-you realize that."

"Natasha-,” Alexei tries.

"You have no empathy. Either one of you. Turn yourselves in and I won't have to shoot."

"You’ve grown weak,” Ivan bites.

Natasha swallows hard, aware of the fact that he's spotted the stray down her cheek. The fact that he knows does nothing for her sanity. So she tightens her jaw;

"You know where I stand. If you don't turn yourselves in I don't have a choice."

"Natalia-."

"I've been forced to eliminate a lot of monsters during my lifetime...I never thought you'd be one of them."

* * *

"Where-!"

Izabella reaches out a hand to comfort her newest arrival, "It okay! You safe."

Brody works to assist while Izabella goes off in Russian to a woman who has recently come through the green mist. The other two arrivals mingle in the living room in pure confusion.

Brody lifts a photo from among his stash;

"This is you right? ‘Lana’?”

The woman nods slowly, "...yes?"

"Great! You speak English?"

"N-no?"

"Cool! Well! Welcome to Izzy and Brody's Inn and Suites, the adults are upstairs, you can take your photo and go sit down."

Svetlana enters the room behind Stark and the rest of the team, in utter panic as they survey the room.

Brody waves to Stark and quickly translates;

"Hiya Mr. Stark. Izzy started bringing people back so I’m helping them find their photos.”

Svetlana holds her heart, ready to faint. Thor stands behind her, "Woah now my dear Lady! Stay on your feet."

Tony just covers his mouth over the odd dilemma, too startled to speak as he watches Izabella rotate her hands ready to go again. She pauses for his approval;

"Can I?"

Tony nods quietly, one of the few times he has been speechless. The way the two young kids have taken control of the situation leaves him dumbfounded.

Jane nudges the boys, "Come on. We have to explain what's going on to these people. Maybe we should tell Izabella to pump the brakes too? Give us a chance to set up a welcoming system- not knocking Brody’s because he’s on it. But he’s ten. So.”

"Right!," Tony stumbles forward over his own two feet.

"Ah! Yes of course," Thor twirls his hammer.

The demigod stops beside Izabella and shares a friendly smile, "My friend, have you made positive progress toward locating Dr. Banner? I do not wish to rush your small hands-."

She freezes and shakes her head, "I, not, trace him yet.”

”Have you perhaps tried his green, large, friend who lives inside?”

”Um,’ she gulps fearfully, ‘No. Soon!"

"Ah,' he taps her shoulder, 'Soon! Yes! Indeed. I look forward to a reunion-."

"Thor?," Jane calls him away.

The blonde nods, "I must go. Resume your magic young one!"

Riley waits on the stairs with a mumbled, "Woah. She's actually doing it."

Violet catches up to grab her arm with Linda behind her. Garrett moves in next with his two friends and the rest of the kids stacking up behind them.

"I can't see!"

"Move your butt."

Linda checks her nails, "Still wish you were stuck in New Mexico on that crappy farm with your foster parents?"

Riley scoffs, "Oh heck no. I admit this is much cooler!"

"So you'll stop complaining?"

"Ssshhhut! Your face! I don't complain. I just have opinions."

"A lot of opinions," Garrett dodges her incoming glare.

* * *

"They're retreating," Maria brushes her cheek and lowers her weapon.

Clint crouches to address her injured ankle, "Is it bad?"

She pulls away with a cringe, "Don't touch it. Just don't."

“You’re worse than the kids.”

She lifts a stubborn hand, "No I'm serious. Nat needs you, go. I'll just slow you down."

"So do you,' he extends a hand and helps her over his shoulder, 'Now shut up and grab my shoulder before I change my mind."

Maria complies with a sigh, the twosome constantly forced together. He mumbles;

"One day this won't be awkward."

"Is it,' she huffs out a laugh, 'You're the one who slept with the whole team while we were dating.”

He rolls his eyes, "Not the whole team."

”Just Tracy from intelligence. Rachel-.”

”I didn’t! We kissed. On a dare. When I was drunk- Big difference. I’m not that guy anymore, Maria.”

”I gotta ask; what the hell did you do to Steve?”

”He thought it was a date. It wasn’t-. I’m pretty sure the guy is aromantic.”

"Hey. Clint; We're stuck together. Whether we like it or not. We care about the same people and work for the same organization. And I'm okay with- not with what went down, but I'm okay moving on. I want us to be,’ she sighs with a stubborn cringe, ‘...friends. Is that possible?"

Clint nods slowly as they struggle up the mountain, "And you're not mad at me anymore?"

"We're not sixteen. We didn't work out and that’s okay. I'm alright with that. You moved on. And I'm happy for you."

"Okay...”

She rolls her eyes, "Really? That's all you've got to say?"

"Well! For now! You can't walk and I'm covered in your blood.”

"You wouldn't care if I was Nat."

"You're not. You're more annoying...Friend.”

Fury interrupts with a map in his phone, "Romanoff shut her tracker."

"She's at the base," Clint responds.

"She shut her tracker because she doesn't want to be followed,' Fury bites back, 'We need to ensure Izabella isn't under attack."

Maria groans over her injury, "Is that why the ops agents disappeared? Trying to locate the kid."

"Maybe. We should back up Thor and Stark just in case," Steve wipes his head, meeting up with the team.

Rhodes steps beside him with a heavy pant, "Tony hasn't called me."

Fury looks up and about the vicinity, "Where's Jen?"

Rhodes nudges Steve, "I thought she was with you?"

Rogers drops his head "I thought she was with you."

Maria’s eyes widen, "So we have a rogue green giant blowing up Russia in a temper tantrum. Fabulous. I'll go shoot her-."

'Bitch, I can hear you,' Jennifer unexpectedly calls over the communicators.

"Walters?," Fury holds his com.

'I followed them back to their cars and left a tracker at the bottom. You'll be able to trace them back to their base.'

Maria shakes her head, "What are we doing about Natasha, Sir?"

The director lowers his head and hands his device to Barton, "Trace Walters' trackers. Get me a location. I'll send troops in once this all blows over."

Clint swipes with his fingertips, "And Nat?"

Fury shakes his head, "She’ll call if she wants us.”

* * *

Izabella tries hard to focus, breathing slowly through her exhale. She clenches her fist and shuts her eyes.

It's not that hard; just a larger person. With a different core.

Her fingers buzzing serves to be a good sign.

"Any progress?"

She squeezes her eyes over the pestering from Stark, "Stop! Ya pytayus'! Ty ne terpelivyy! Ya sobirayus' sdelat' oshibku, ty ne ostanavlivayesh'sya-."

"Okay! Alright! Izabella- I don't understand you. Slow down."

The girl hides her face with a groan, on the verge of tears. Tony sits across from her on the porch of their safe house, embracing the cooler air, "What's going on-in English this time."

She throws her head back, "If I-not focus, I make mistake. You make me make mistake."

"Wow. Alright. I'll give you space. Better?"

She adjusts her top in a huff, "Better. I sorry."

"I know! I get it. Hey, it's good practice. One day my girl's gonna make me go inside cause she wants to do it herself. Sorry for stepping on your toes. You do you."

"No," she reaches to stop him, never wanting anyone to be upset. She looks up with her wide eyes, "Stop. I just stress? Not want to mess up."

Stark nods with a grin, "I know. You love him."

"...yes."

"You don't want to screw it up, I get it,' he pats her shoulder, 'You believe in yourself right? Red trusts you. That's a big deal."

"I know."

"Get back to work. Move it. Go."

She bites her cheek, "You mad?"

"No I'm not mad- look! Not everyone's gonna like you all the time, you know that right? You're in a brutal business now. You win some you lose some. People die, you make mistakes, you move on."

Izabella blinks, somewhat absent-mindedly. He’s not helping by mentioning death.

He taps her shoulder and shakes his head;

"You just go back to your thing. I'll check in later."

'People die' is all she's heard. Izabella lifts her hands, her heart pounding as she tries to breathe.

* * *

Elizabeth returns to the lab after an hour of searching up and down the city. Alone in the large space, she is still processing her evening.

She settles in the chair and stares blankly in the empty chair across from her.

He was here only a few hours prior. She already misses Banner’s company.

Reports come in on different names and families suddenly disappearing through some sort of green energy.

Lebedev leaves a coffee in front of her. She smiles and chugs it. She would love something stronger if she's being honest.

Her hand still holds strong onto the vial, finally unwrapping her fingers to look at it.

She lays it on the table, hands clutches her warm mug of coffee. Lebedev's jacket is over her shoulders as she stares into it.

Elizabeth swallows dryly, head tilted as she mulls over the past few days. The television is still serving as background noise as she zones out with a soft grin.

It would've been fun. Being with someone who shared her interests. She laughs at the thought of her living out her life with the stranger.

Elizabeth looks over her shoulder and brushes her hair back. Lebedev breaks the silence as he sits across from her with a soft whisper about their 'unexpected guest potentially making it home with the rest of their missing community.”

She looks up toward the television and watches, biting at her lower lip. She glances back toward the holograph white board and cocks her head slightly over the calculations left etched onto it.

"At least it's over now."

She laughs over her friend's remark, "Now that we know there are alternate worlds… I beg to differ. It feels more like something is just starting. There's so much to learn."

He responds thoughtfully, “There is, isn’t there.”

* * *

Hulk arrives at a river on the opposite end of the mountain. He's been hiking steadily, leaping across whatever he so chooses. With stamina and energy finally running low, the water looks promising.

It's a full moon, bright in the complete darkness of the late hour. Hulk looks up at the stars with a strange affinity. Banner's thoughts must at least be starting coming through as he stares up into oblivion.

It's over. The threat of the abomination is nonexistent. He can breathe for a moment in the open air. It feels comforting, soothing even to be alone.

After spending most of his life being so, it feels so normal. Just the hulk and his alter ego. Something about the night settles the big green into a state of calm as Banner takes over.

He shrinks, curled up tightly into a small ball by the cold river. Bruce looks up groggily,

"Tasha…"

He stumbles in a dizzy spell by the river, waking up more with his bruised cheeks and messed up curls. He's tired when he holds his head, "Elizabeth...oh god Betty."

His memories are slow to return, lifting his hand when he feels a familiar buzz through his fingertips. Bruce rotates his palms to check the sensation, swallowing over a green energy. He tightens his jaw and tries to shut down all emotion. He's too tired to fight.

* * *

When his eyes open, there is no longer the sound of rushing water but a crackling fire. His eyes peel open slowly.

Bruce sits up to be greeted by a wide smile from a demigod;

"Banner! He has awoken!"

Izabella's face pops quickly into view, wrapping her arms around the physicist as she falls onto her knees to meet him on the ground.

Bruce struggles to comprehend the situations begrudgingly indulging the girl in a hug. He swallows and consents to Svetlana's embrace next.

He feels and remembers little, somehow dressed in Tony's clothes.

Stark appears and lifts his friend from the ground in a bear hug. Banner's eyes burn, unable to process the frantic dialogue from the friends that surround him. Tony grips his shoulders;

"Did you hear me?!"

Bruce forces a word through his sore frame and dry mouth, "No."

The hovering children try to explain, talking over one another about 'crazy Ivan', Natasha, and Izabella's 'magic.'

Banner wonders momentarily if he's dreaming before tugging at his borrowed pants, "Where's Nat."

Tony pushes his chest, "I just told you, she's back at the base fighting off-."

"What base."

"Russian headquarters," Izabella interrupts.

Tony points, "That."

"Where is that," Bruce turns as if he's ready to walk there.

Tony pulls his friend back, catching him from taking a fall, "Hang on! You're not going anywhere."

"It's-Nat-I have to," he slurs.

Thor smiles, "I would be happy to fly us-."

"No one is flying anywhere! The kids need us. Here," Jane tries to be firm.

Riley laughs, sitting at the edge of the couch, "Trust me, we don't need you guys anymore."

Izabella waits in front of her aunt. Svetlana's holds her niece's shoulders as the girl mumbles;

"Natasha need you. Trust me."

Bruce tilts his head and points to the girl;

"Come on. She says so."

Tony scowls, "Really?! So this is how it's gonna be?! You listen to your ‘daughter’ over me-."

Bruce shakes his head in disbelief, "Come on! I can't just let her fight them alone!"

"Why not."

"I'm not getting into it- it's been a week-forget the week actually-."

"Where's the rock, rhino looking guy?"

"I'm pretty sure hulk squashed him."

"Oh wow. Just like that.”

"Yeah."

"Well Natasha doesn't need you-."

"Either I go to Nat, or I let the other guy out!"

Stark consents with a sigh, "Fine! I get it!"

"Keys?"

"No. You look hungover-."

"I'm not hung over, how'd I get your clothes-?!"

Tony purposely ignores and yells over his shoulder, "Thor!"

The demigod steps forward, "Yes!"

"Watch the house. I'm taking Westley to Buttercup."

Thor shakes his head, "I'm afraid I do not understand-."

"Natasha! We're going to check on Natasha to prevent a big green blow up! Understand now?!"

"Indeed!"

* * *

Natasha's arms are getting tired as she maintains her defensive position. She wants to do this alone, hoping Ivan will break and consent to turning himself in.

Alexei remains her largest worry, stuck in his stance.

"My dear daughter. I loved you."

"You've proven otherwise," Natasha mumbles coldly, still going back and forth with Petrovich.

"And you won't join us? For Russia?"

"Russia has nothing to do with your cryptic sadistic plot that I still don’t understand."

Ivan purses his lips, taking a step back in his position. His hands fall to the back, clasping his fingers over his weapon,

"I tried. She knows too much.”

Natasha inhales, standing strong. While she watches with intent focus;

"Alexei?" The younger man looks up attentively, ready to oblige. Ivan stops with a forced smirk as he reloads his weapon and takes his aim for her head;

"Kill her."

Natasha raises her weapon, firing mercilessly in Ivan's direction with her eyes a bright red.

It is almost in slow motion as a click from his weapon echoes in her ears. She holds her focus as her chin stays low in her aim.

Her whisper is for Alexei;

"Ty vybral."

The man focuses intently on her eyes gritting his teeth, he raises his weapon and shakes his head as he repeats her remark;

"Ty vybral."

His voice hurts her soul, heart crumbling like a heavy weight inside of her. She stiffens her muscles, firm in her resolve as she holds her two weapons.

“Tasha look out!,” Her head whips to look over her shoulder, seeing a familiar disheveled physicist entering the space with urgency as he charges in with Tony. The team follows close behind.

It is a whirlwind. She’s hears voice calling out her name which causes her attention to deviate. With a heavy nudge to her side she shifts her stare, seeing a weapon aimed in her direction from a half lifeless Ivan all too late.

Time stops, her head rattling when she hears the sound of a shot and feels the weight of a man jumping to lunge in front of her. She reaches to catch the man beside her as he falls into her arms.

With a brief look out over the room Natasha forces her own anger to subside.

Ivan is on the ground and one of her own guns is smoking. The rest is a blur when she sees Bruce at her side, aiding Alexei to the ground.

Natasha's mouth drops open when she looks down to see that he has taken the bullet for her.

Banner is already moving to tend to Alexei without thinking twice, calling on the rest of the team for aid.

Romanoff looks up to see Tony checking on Ivan with Clint.

"He's dead," Barton confirms.

Natasha swallows, knowing she's shot her 'father'. She doesn’t recall what’s happened, she only knows it has.

Alexei's cough brings her back to the present, watching with a panic as she sits on the floor with Shostakov’s head in her lap.

Bruce is doing what he can to stop the bleeding in his takeover. Fury contributes where he can, Maria lingers in the background.

Natasha reaches a hand to Banner's cheek, "You came back."

He pauses momentarily, his hand covered in Alexei's blood when he swallows hard and briefly makes eye contact with the redhead.

"He's losing a lot of blood. We need to get him to a medic.”

Natasha shifts her eyes between the two men. She shakes her head at Alexei;

"Why…"

He mutters matter of factly, "Ivan would've killed you."

Jennifer enters with her eyes wide, pushing through to settle beside Bruce;

"What! The! Hell!"

Barton crosses his arms, there is nothing he can do, "Ivan tried to shoot Nat, Alexei took the bullet. Nat shot...Ivan."

Banner continues trying to patch her ex-husband as best he can. Romanoff shakes her head towards Alexei;

”Still think he’s a monster?”

Alexei laughs through his pain, breathing through his teeth;

"Pozhaluysta, Natalia."

She stammers, tears in her eyes, "I wasn't expecting that."

He grimaces. Bruce speaks softly, "Try to breathe-? We seriously need to get him to a medic, Maria I need you to make that call."

”I’m trying, I can’t get a connection-.”

Natasha grips Banner's arm when he tries to move. The two share a glance. She only shakes her head 'no'. He wants to argue, clutching her elbow in response. The rest of the team look on, frozen as they wait for Natasha to make a call.

The physicist whispers, his eyes soft when he looks at the redhead, "I can’t help him. He needs a surgeon.”

Her eyes say it all. She is holding a war criminal, someone who will face penalties for all that he's done if he survives. And maybe it's selfish, but Natasha knows she needs it to end.

Bruce just slowly sinks back down beside her and grips her shoulder. It's her choice. Though it is against everything he believes in, he reluctantly settles back down next to her.

Natasha lowers her head back toward Alexei;

"You’re insane."

He forces a grin, "So are you."

She nods, holding his head gently in her arms. It's a calm few minutes until she speaks, "You shouldn't have done that."

Alexei holds his focus through his pain, hand over his rib cage, “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Natasha nods again, trying to suppress her emotion, "I know."

She feels Bruce's hand squeeze her arm a little tighter as they watch him slowly slipping away.

Alexei forces his words, eyeing Banner and then Natasha;

"Forgive me?"

Bruce just swallows, sitting beside the stubborn redhead.

She nods and brushes Alexei's cheek with a soft hand, "Yeah."

Whether she means it or not, it is what Alexei needs to hear. So she says it. She leans sideways against Banner's shoulder.

Natasha waits in the silence, holding back her tears. Her head eventually falls onto Alexei's chest with a scream as he stops responding, the tears slip steadily. She’s crying in a way she's never cried before, holding his lifeless body.

The tears aren’t just for Alexei or for her 'father' but also for the years of repression she finally breaks free of.

Bruce holds her from the side, able to feel every ounce of her pain. Somehow seeing her this broken feels far worse than if he had been a few seconds earlier to take the bullet himself.

Jen maintains her space and looks on from a distance. Fury crouches at Natasha's opposite side with a hand over her back.

Steve lowers his head and stays at the entrance with Stark. Rhodes taps Tony's shoulder, the engineer shaking his head with tears in his own eyes as he gives a passing thought for Pepper.

Clint sinks slowly across from his best friend, waiting with her and their team in the silence.

Natasha hides her face against Alexei's chest, her whisper only audible to Bruce who is holding her so close;

"I can’t breathe."

"I know," he whispers honestly, only loud enough for her. She is his only priority, dismissing all other thoughts.

No one makes her move. There is no voice telling her that she's weak. No one dare rush her along in her mourning.

It is so much more then these two men, it’s her past. The end of an era. Nothing remains of her childhood and there’s little she wants to remember. Alexei might’ve gone off the deep end but she did care about him. Despite whatever she’s been through this year. 

There is only a respect amongst the team as they circle the vicinity in support. For the first time in Natasha's life she is understood. She is not wrong in some way. No matter how out of her body she feels at this very moment, no matter the embarrassment she knows she will feel later, there is an undeniable comfort in having everyone she loves at her side during one of her darkest moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!
> 
> The idea of having Alexei taking Ivan’s bullet was the original concept I wrote last year when I initially finished this book.


	25. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides how best to handle the empowered kids.

Natasha stares numbly at the window. She's barely touched her face since that moment, makeup stuck in the corners of her eyes.

Banner's presence is comforting even if she can't acknowledge it. He's tended to the injuries she's permitted him to see; 4 stitches to the calf and one on her forehead.

They are sitting quietly on the steps of the jet having already changed out of their blood stained clothes. His head is pressed against the wall, his fingers clasped around a knee.

Her breaths have steadied; he's tracking them. Her eyes haven't changed, fixating nowhere. Her slumped shoulders and vague expression are hard to read.

Bruce contorts his mouth after over two hours of silence. Between returning to the jet and getting her stitched up, Natasha still hasn't said a word.

Even though her face is a ghostly pale shade of white and her words are dry, they mean something to him when she finally speaks;

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Natasha looks up with a forced curve of one side of her mouth, content to continue staring outside of the window. And he has no intention of moving from her side.

Letting Bruce see her this way is one thing but the team feels much more complicated. She feels weak now that she's already cried over two people she shouldn't have.

She lets her eyes fall onto Banner's when he mumbles above a whisper, asking her what she needs.

Natasha looks toward the ground, tapping the toes of her boots together, "To move on. To toughen up. I'm stronger than this."

His eyes never move from off of her, "No one questions your strength, Natasha."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Clint's arrival with Jennifer and the rest of the team pulls Natasha's focus from off of talking with Banner and back onto her mission;

"What is it?"

Steve crosses his arms, "We have to discuss the children. Now that they’re all onboard. We've cleared the safe house."

Maria cringes over her wrapped ankle and awkwardly settles on the steps beside Romanoff, "We can't expect them to just return to life as normal."

Clint lifts a knee and camps near Bruce to better face Natasha, "Yeah, I don't think sending the kids with powers off to unsuspecting foster families is going to end well."

Tony laughs under his breath, hands in his pockets, "Public school would be a bitch; Riley will start reading minds and pummeling her 8th grade bully into the ground."

Rhodes scoffs with a knowing shrug and a nod, "You're not wrong. But they’re still going to school...”

"I talked with SHIELD's legal department, and we have an idea. To be fully transparent we've all talked this over on the walk to you guys,' Jennifer interrupts, 'I think SHIELD should house them."

"Are you insane," Bruce protests with a forced grin and a calm tone.

"Just hear me out; imagine a shelter where empowered kids can learn to be the best versions of themselves. And then imagine if any parent who applied to adopt, went in knowing the costs. Knowing, exactly, what they were getting into before the adoption process even begins."

"That sounds dangerous," Bruce protests without further questions.

"Why."

"You know why,' he looks toward Thor for backup, 'Loki drops by looking like a typical American dad, goes through the process and gets, gets, what's her name, the bomb."

"Linda?," Clint offers.

"Linda! He takes off, goes back to Asgard...the world explodes."

Thor lifts his eyebrows, "I have considered that possibility but even for Loki, that involves quite a lot of planning and preparation. He is deceptive but that requires excessive deliberation-."

"Not my point. Jen, you know where I'm coming from."

Natasha lifts a shoulder and the room goes quiet, "I think. Giving them a second chance is worth a try. Working with them to control their powers-."

"They could end up in the wrong hands, that's all I'm saying. I don't trust SHIELD- no offense, with the amount of work that would go into questioning these potential parents, you would need to know exactly what to ask. The background checks are just a piece of that," the physicist strokes his cheek, his knee bouncing.

Jen smiles knowingly, "You'd be good at it because you'd know exactly what to look for and what to avoid."

He stammers, "I'm not volunteering."

"I know. That's why I did it for you. I think you're perfect for the job."

"I'm sorry?,” Bruce tilts and shifts in his seat.

Jennifer sits back, casually crossing her knees and tugging at her dark forest green skirt, "You and Natasha; if SHIELD opened a center for gifted children I think that the two of you running it would be the best option."

"I don't know about that. I'm an angry stress case, we all know this."

Steve nods calmly with a grin, "We'd help. You wouldn't be doing this alone."

Tony raises his hand, "Obviously I'd fund everything. From housing to a state of the art training facility."

Barton mumbles, afraid to admit his stance as if it hinders his masculinity, "We care about those kids just as much as you do."

Jane smiles and waves her finger between herself and Thor, "And we can't run things with twins coming but we'd pop in when we can."

Natasha turns to look at Maria who glares back, "Don't look at me. I don't do the kid thing."

Bruce shifts uncomfortably, "I, just, wasn't looking, for another job? That's a lot of kids."

Tony waves his hand dramatically, "It's twenty. Only twenty kids have powers. Izabella has Svetlana so you and Red only need to find homes for nineteen of them. One kid per month, means a year and seven months of your time. I'm stuck with Antonia for a minimum of eighteen. Don't ask me for sympathy."

Natasha clarifies, "Nineteen kids with powers. And one's a bomb."

"Yes. And if we build the facility close enough to the tower, Pepper and I can help."

"Me too. I'm also getting attached to those kids," Rhodes offers.

Natasha folds her arms, "I'm in."

And maybe it was the air, the stress, or her getting ahead of herself but she sits proudly over her decision. She tilts her head, addressing her husband and his hesitation, "I want to. I think we could do some good by those kids. I think having us, all of us, as mentors would help them to be the best versions of themselves."

Bruce scoffs tiredly, "It's a lot."

"I want to,' Natasha repeats and looks up at him, trying to whisper, 'We can find them the best homes."

He looks her over, suddenly more concerned, "Natasha I love you. But this year…"

"I want to move on. With you,” she reassures, trying hard to convince the logical thinker beside her that it's not just an immediate emotional response. In her eyes is everything she doesn't say; It's the closest they're going to get to raising their own. Even adoption doesn't seem like an option anymore given the unpredictability of the year.

He waits in the impending silence, watching intently for a twitch in her eye or her shoulder- for some sort of signal to tell him that she's putting on a false front.

All he sees is a genuine desire in her wide hazel green eyes to help a bunch of children she feels for.

He nods, "Alright. But I want to screen every SHIELD agent that applies to work at the facility."

Jen snickers, "You can hand pick them if that's what you want."

"And Hulk's banned from the center."

Natasha hugs her knees, "What is Svetlana's plan? Does she have a security team?"

Clint nods and points to Stark, "Yeah, this guy."

"I don't follow."

Tony elaborates dramatically, "They needed security, I offered to have them come back to New York with us. Pepper found them a high end three bedroom apartment not far from the tower; which is perfect considering the fact that you can have Izabella training along with the other kids."

"They want to move?"

Clint rolls his eyes, "Are you really that surprised? Izabella worships the ground you two walk on."

Thor squints curiously, "An odd form of reverence Birdman."

"I ain't saying it's not weird."

Bruce over analyzes the remark and tugs off his glasses as he turns over his shoulder. He can't restrain himself over a grammatical correction, "Clint, it's a double negative-."

"You're doing it again."

"I-...okay."

Natasha smiles to greet their young guest as Izabella moves forward toward the couple, "Speak of the devil."

"Preevet Natasha,' she settles in between them, a space they've made just for her, 'Vrach. I want know, everything. About other worlds."

Clint groans, "If ya'll are gonna nerd, I'm out."

Jane takes a seat, "I'm equally curious! What was it like?"

"It was,' Bruce makes eye contact with Natasha who seems just as interested and now isn't the time, 'Uneventful."

"Okay but the concept of time and space, were we right?"

"Mostly."

Stark taps his shoulder, "So you wanna tell the team what happened to the big bad?"

"...Blonsky?"

"Yeah."

"Not really,' Bruce tugs his neck, 'The memory is fuzzy-he's not coming back."

Maria interrupts, "Speaking of coming back; that community seems to be ready for their friends. Izzy, when you're done socializing it's back to the lab with you."

Natasha laughs through her frustration, wanting time with her young friend, "She can have a minute."

Maria nods, "It doesn't look like there are too many people left. And at least one doesn't want to come back apparently so cross off Lebedev."

"Huh," Bruce slips thoughtfully.

Natasha turns her head back, "Did you say something."

He shakes his head.

"And the community wants to give the kid a big check and a ceremony. So," Maria continues.

Izabella pivots to alternate between her mentors, far more interested in the future than a party, "I coming to New York!"

Natasha smiles back, "We won't have to video chat to hang out anymore. No more time difference and poor connections."

The girl laughs, "Vrach Banner help me with homework more now."

Natasha nods, "Obviously."

"Thanks for asking," Bruce mumbles.

"You're outnumbered bro, that's how it works,' Tony raises his volume, 'Wait a minute! Izabella! He's back for one day and I don't matter anymore?! Why wouldn't you ask me for homework help?"

"I missed the part when she said that you mattered in the first place?," Natasha quips.

Izabella leans forward with the intention of somehow making it better, "It just cause Vrach Banner smarter."

"Excuse you!," Tony gasps.

Clint cringes, "Ugh don't do it Izabella. They don't need any encouragement trust me."

Rhodes lifts an eyebrow, "She loves to roast you. I'm here for it."

Tony snarls, "Traitor. Both of you. It's fine! I don't need friends. Izabella; Antonia will beat you scholastically and Rhodey?"

"Don't say it-."

"You're fired."

* * *

Romanoff enters Fury's office hours into the trip back to New York. She traces her finger over the frames of various family photos. He's completely consenting to her touching, browsing, and snooping through anything within the office.

She touches the chair, a not so distant memory of trailing through Ivan's office on her mind;

"Petrovich had a figurine in his...room."

Nick mumbles, his head low as he works, "Nothing is being touched without your permission."

She sighs, her mouth twisting uncomfortably, "I just. Well if you see the green one..."

"Is it for a mission?"

"Something like that."

Fury swivels his chair around to face her. Natasha pulls up the one across from his desk, comfortable enough to let her guard down while she sucks at her cheek, "I want my next assignment. I'm ready."

Nick narrows his focus, "Ready or avoiding?"

"Both," she admits.

"What is your plan with the empowered kids. Jen can't keep her mouth shut until I ask her to join the initiative- then she shuts up immediately."

"She did insist on creating that contract before joining this battle. I don't think you're getting her permanently."

He shrugs.

"Anyway,' Natasha clasps her fingers, 'I'm grateful for the opportunity with the kids- we both are, so Bruce and I are taking it. But I also want to get back out onto the field."

"Even though you're a natural leader? You're a good Assistant Director."

"I don't think I want to make the calls. That's Steve's job. He's better at it." She shuts her eyes, hands clasped when she forces a grin, "I know you feel differently; so, let me use my leadership skills on the kids; But I just want to be a spy for SHIELD. It's what I'm good at. It's a comfort zone I'm not ready to leave."

Fury lifts his eye, offering her a grin, "Are you sure? Because, that means Hill gets the promotion. She won't give it up if you change your mind."

"I believe in her,' Natasha returns his proud expression, 'I just want to be an Avenger, a spy you can count on no matter what. I want to focus on being the best mentor I can be for those twenty kids. I can't lead both the kids and SHIELD. So I'm choosing the kids."

He waits in the silence, fingers against his lips when he questions her, "Is that enough for you?"

She looks down at her fingers, genuine in her reply, "It is."

Fury doesn't need to smile for her to feel heard. There is an unspoken mutual understanding between them.

Ivan was never a true father figure; it's Fury. It's always been Fury. A steady mentor that stands beside her no matter the decision she makes. The elder figure who pulls her back home when she feels lost.

The corner of her mouth curves upward despite her pain, recalling his words…

'You know what unconditional love looks like.'...

Natasha has lost a lot this winter. And though 'I'll be fine,' is her typical response to heartache though she's starting to finally believe it. There's a hole in her heart that won't be filled but the support from her friends, from this family she has because of Fury, leaves her feeling like enough.

He shares a smile and swiftly returns to his work, "I'll have a job for you by Wednesday."

Natasha brushes her hair back, "Perfect."

"Next! Wednesday."

"Great."

"As long as! You clear the med team-."

"I will."

"My team. Banner's signature on your medical records will get you postponed another week."

She rolls her eyes playfully and stands for the door. His threats don't matter: not when they both know Natasha will do what she wants and get away with it.


	26. Can I Go Where You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads back to the U.S.

With the community settled and the ceremony going off without a hitch, the jet makes its way back to America.

Jennifer waits with Bruce by the door, their soft voices deep in conversation. She's pushing him to talk about the dimensions while he picks her brain on how to deal with ten year olds.

Walters smiles, "You'll figure it out."

"I don't know if I can forgive you for volunteering Natasha and I just to, peace out."

She laughs talking through her teeth, "Are you being dramatic? Or are you actually mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. Just anxious."

"About?"

"Everything."

"You're worried about Natasha?"

"Yeah," He wants to elaborate but doesn't. He's immediately shutting down, looking off in the distance in a daze.

Jennifer lowers her head, twirling her low ponytail, "You both need to talk eventually."

Bruce leans up against the wall, crossing his arms defensively, "Eventually."

She leans against the opposite wall, still tugging the ends of her in her human form, "You know I'll always make time whenever you need me. I'm never out of reach, not for you. The worst thing that could happen is you get my voicemail and I call back within the hour."

"I know."

Jennifer drops her hand at her side and peers over her shoulder. There's too much to talk about between the twosome little time.

"We're almost at my stop. What do I have to do to convince you and Natasha to come visit?"

"Help adopt out nineteen kids so I don't need to pay for a weekend of daycare, apparently," he laughs through his response.

"That's fair. Hey, maybe you'll adopt one yourself."

He laughs. The cousins look up as Natasha enters with slow and rhythmic steps. Jennifer bites her cheek;

"Are you doing okay chic?"

Romanoff has her hands in her pockets when she nods, "I'll be fine."

"Can I do anything for you?"

Natasha ignores, uncomfortable with their looks of empathy. It's still too new so she briefly questions Jen's intentions. Though, silencing those negative voices in her head is easier than usual; "Thanks for coming. You work well here-."

"Don't you dare."

"And with the team."

"Nope. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't work with Tony,' she waves, 'Hi Tony. Bye Tony."

Stark enters, a glass of bourbon in his hand as he passes through with Rhodes;

"Were you seriously going to leave without saying 'goodbye'?!"

"Just did,' she salutes with two fingers at her forehead, 'Where's the Captain? And Barton?"

Natasha points to the ceiling of the jet, "Clint likes to hide out on the bridge."

"I really thought you were going to say he was in the vent above you," Tony remarks.

"Wow," Rhodes pauses, his eyes wide as he chugs the contents of his glass.

"Where’s Thor? I want to go say 'goodbye' to him and Jane,' Jen pauses, 'Now that's a cute couple, they're adorable.”

Tony drunkenly raises his volume, "Ha! You should hear about Thor’s proposal-!”

Bruce nudges a sharp elbow into his friend to immediately shut him up.

"Get off my jet Walters," Fury sarcastically moves to hand her a check and waves her along.

"My, my,' She releases an over-the-top sigh and hugs her cousin first, 'I love you so much." Natasha is pulled in next, forced into an elongated hug when Jen addresses her, "I love you too, lady." Tony opens his arms. Jen lifts a finger to his face and takes a deep inhale, "No."

"You know you really want to."

"...You know I really don't."

A laugh from the vent above Romanoff initially throws off the team. Natasha tucks her head with a knowing grin, unable to hide.

Stark turns to Rhodes, "Called it. I called it! Did I not?!"

His friend turns with a hug, "This is my stop too! So. Behave. Stop being a you know what."

Jen points over her shoulder, "Where are you headed James?"

"Malibu."

"No way. You have dinner plans? You should come by. I feel like you and John would talk for hours."

"That would be great!"

Tony scoffs, "Really?! I've been to Malibu eight times this year! You never invited _me_!"

* * *

Natasha has Violet at her side, hand in hand when she leads Bruce to the back of the jet. They still have about three hours until they arrive at New York so she decides to introduce the kids;

"This is the infamous Riley-."

He nods, "Hi Riley."

"She has a new mind reading power which she will always ask before using, yes?"

The girl shrugs, already fixating on Banner's mind.

"Ugh," she gives up after sensing nothing but a mass of boring jumble of equations. He's overanalyzing the world and anxious- a nerd. She has no time for nerds.

Natasha addresses Garrett who is offering a handshake;

"We're not really sure-."

"Agent Barton says I have great vision so I should learn archery," the boy offers.

Bruce shares a few words of encouragement, instantly connecting with the polite young man. She nods, eager to introduce the rest , "Alright."

Izabella wraps an arm around Brody's smaller shoulder and introduces him for Natasha, "This Brody."

Bruce smiles, "Right. I saw you back at the house."

"-I have laser vision. That's why Mr. Stark made me these glasses."

"Oh. Huh. Are they made of-."

"-I don't know. I'm not a scientist. But you and Izzy can probably figure it out if you wanted to."

Izabella jumps in with an elaborate breakdown. Thor walks over with two young boys who won't leave his side, listening in on the girl's explanation. He nods, his eyes attentive.

Jane finally looks over with her arms crossing, "Do you understand what they're saying?"

He grins, "Not a word Lady Jane. But it is fascinating."

Violet points tugging at Natasha's hand so that she leans over for the girl's whispered question about if she can meet the hulk. Romanoff bites her lip,

"You can ask him."

She shakes her head and tugs at the redhead once more, "Can you do it?"

Natasha laughs, "Vrach? Violet wants to meet the hulk."

"Um...Hulk's...shy," He pauses only momentarily, deep in a conversation with Izabella and Brody.

Natasha checks back on Violet who is clearly disappointed by her answer, "But…"

The redhead answers for her friend, "You crushed her dreams."

Bruce looks back over, "Huh?"

"Violet; You crushed her soul."

"Oh. Why?"

Romanoff rolls her eyes, waving her hand, "Never mind. Keep geeking out with Brody and Izabella. Don't let me interrupt."

Violet giggles, suddenly more interested in the window as she spots the New York skyline. Riley and Linda along with most of the kids have already glued their noses to the glass in anticipation. Natasha points in the distance and narrates the landscape when she thinks up a game to keep them excited;

"First one to spot the tower gets to harass Tony Stark for $100. No more no less."

Riley is instantly attentive, pushing a small group aside to look out the window herself. She screams, "I call it! Far left. Third skyscraper in."

Jane nods, "She's right. Good eyes!"

"Yes! Oh my god Linda! Move! I need to go claim my reward!"

Natasha searches the room for Bruce after giving him a few minutes of space. She finds him crouched on the sidelines with a quiet team of three, two girls and a boy. They're rattled, a quieter group who prefer to be left alone since receiving their powers. They seem to be responding to Bruce more than any other avenger so far and he’s getting along well with them. His smile is contagious and before too long they're all laughing as a group.

She heads over, talks with them for a moment. Steve's entry into that section of the jet results in a bit of organized chaos over the rush to greet him. His lecturing voice for everyone to sit does nothing so Natasha whistles loudly. The kid immediately respond to her and settle quietly.

The impending silence gives Rogers a chance to speak and Romanoff the opportunity to drag Banner away and into a nearby conference room. He permits it, hoping to get a moment alone with her. She needs to talk and he has a lot to share.

Natasha's clear intentions of working and talking about work result in a heavy sigh. She looks up over it;

"What Vrach?"

He shakes his head, "No. Continue. We should talk about the kids."

"Great, so they'll stay at SHIELD headquarters until the center gets built-."

"I'm sorry,' he lowers his head, watching her settle across from him at the table, 'Do you wanna-? I can't read your binder from so far away without my glasses."

Natasha catches his drift, breaking her work mode when she takes a breath. It's just the two of them. She agrees to his request and moves to settle beside him instead. She's honestly happy to, unsure of how to move forward through the awkwardness of the last winter. His inviting her closer serves to be a first step for the stressed out spy;

"Bruce, um. Thank you."

They share eye contact. It's for his support, for trying to help Alexei, for fighting for her. She doesn't want to elaborate vocally but the rest is in her eyes.

He takes her binder and tries to read through her notes. Natasha is clearly excited about this endeavor based on her outline. And talking about the children keeps her mind off of Alexei.

"So, you're assigning mentors?"

"I figured we could evaluate their powers and see who would be the best fit. Though I'm already getting requests."

"Izabella is with us?"

"Obviously."

He nods, "We should probably take Brody too-."

"Mm. See I disagree. I think there's a little too much, chemistry, happening between them so separating might result in us being more productive during mentor hours."

He laughs, "What do you mean by 'chemistry'."

Natasha sets her elbows on the table and crosses her arms with a playful cough, "Look at you. Being a protective 'dad' over there."

"I'm not," he settles and fixates downward.

"Brody sounds like a great kid. Svetlana has even offered to adopt him."

"Oh great...that's great. Moving on?"

She nudges him with her elbow, "Alright. Clint has asked for Riley and Garrett…"

"Interesting."

Bruce watches her layout, she separates the kids with who they'd work best alongside and it looks like one big mesh of lines and threads.

He points to their kids she's chosen, "Okay, that gives us seven for mentor hour. Can we cut that down any further...maybe Thor can take another one or two if Jane shows up."

"Maternity leave will turn that upside down."

"Right...okay,' he laughs, 'Question; Should we be reserving a spot for the twins? And for Antonia?"

Natasha holds her head and laughs back, pen in her hand while she holds her head, "I'm not training demigod children."

"I agree, but that, might, not stop Thor from trying."

Their temporary space of peace feels secure and as normal as this situation can be. Being away from the team and the kids forces them to focus and to work through the current issue just the two of them. And maybe that was Jennifer's plan to begin with.

Natasha loves his smile. Bruce loves her laugh. They've been away from one another for far too long.

This awkward cough from the physicist occurs before he turns the page, "I'm going to need Steve's resumé."

She nudges him, "Oh shut. Up. He'll be amazing with that crew. Check Galina's bio."

"I think we should swap her with Nelli."

"Alright. Swapped."

He pauses, looking up from her binder with a hand in his curls, "It's been, a crazy year."

"Uh huh," her head stays down, making a note.

"A crazy few months," he tries again.

The ink of her pen is coming out fast, his compulsive nature to keep things neat and orderly triggered the instant her pen starts to run. "Nat? Natasha…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm trying, I swear I'm trying. But there's an elephant in the room."

Natasha laughs through her pain, "What do you mean."

"I want you to talk to me. I haven't seen you since November." She huffs. He sighs, "Can you do that? Can you tell me what happened? It doesn't have to be now- just at some point-."

Natasha sighs and shifts in her chair, "Alright. Well...when I got there, it…"

She freezes up. Even if she wants to talk she can't. Rushing through it all logically makes more sense than waiting but she can't get a word out.

He reaches lovingly toward her hand, carefully taking up her fingers. Natasha focuses down. He cares. He's there, he's always there.

Bruce doesn't speak, letting her have the opportunity to talk when she wants to. Natasha's stumbles over her words;

"It's…"

He huffs out an exhale and offers a grin, "Natasha. I'm not going to judge you."

"I know,' she forces a grin and sighs, 'Let's focus on the kids and talk some other time."

* * *

The team's arrival back to New York goes off without a hitch. With the kids at headquarters the team heads back to the tower later that evening.

Antonia looks big to Bruce and Natasha who haven't seen her in awhile, their bond unbroken no matter how long it's been. The same goes for a gleeful Alex who paws at and cries for attention and pets. Steve Rogers drops his duffle and shield, eager to kidnap the shepherd for a run;

"Natasha? Is it okay if I take your dog-."

"Go for it. He probably missed you more than me."

The CEO caves ln Izabella's request to hold Antonia, and Antonia immediately responds to her.

Tony grumbles, "Don't evaporate my kid."

Pepper nudges him aggressively, "Leave them alone. They're being cute!"

Tony takes over, "Alright. Svetlana, Izzy and Brody- make yourselves comfortable. We'll move you guys tomorrow."

Natasha interrupts, "Oh, Vrach, I forgot to tell you that Agent Perez and his wife will be adopting Nelli and Violet. The two littles."

Bruce lifts a finger, "Hang on, I didn't clear that and I thought that was my job to do so."

"You'll clear the other sixteen I promise. They're good friends of mine. I trust them."

Barton smirks, "And does the fact that they live in Queens have anything to do with your rapid approval?"

"Well! Being local means it'll be a short drive to the center," she crosses her arms defensively.

"Dr. Banner? I wish to ask for directions on this Morningside of which you and Lady Romanoff attend so frequently," Thor whispers after a few minutes. Uncharacteristically, he's somewhat nervous.

Bruce lowers his chin, a hand in his pocket as they linger in the main room of the tower, "And why is that."

"I wish to find a quiet, romantic, and peaceful location to take dear Jane tomorrow evening."

A lightbulb goes off in Banner's mind. With half a thought to council his friend otherwise, he tiredly relents, "Alright. Well Central Park is closer."

"Ah yes. Indeed."

"And, you really want do this? You want to try again?"

"I do indeed. Jane is the love of my love as you midgardians do say. I will not cease until she says yes."

"Alright well. Don't harass her, that'll get you a restraining order."

"I do not follow…"

He nods, "Let me get a pad, I'll give you the route. It's been a long month and you don't want to overwhelm her. So timing is important. And just be yourself. It doesn't need to be elaborate."

"Indeed."

"I mean, I don't think you want a repeat of-."

"No! No. Quite embarrassing."

"Yeah."

Natasha invades their bubble, following Thor and Bruce over to the table;

"What are you boys doing."

Thor grins, "I require assistance in planning the perfect proposal."

Her eyes widen, "Oh!"

Tony butts in, Antonia on his hip, "Really?! You're gonna try again?!"

Pepper moves in to hit her husband's shoulder, "Tony Stark!"

"What?! I heard the first try was a disaster."

Natasha steals Bruce's pen, addressing the makeshift map, "Down here is quieter."

Clint lifts his chin, trying to be inconspicuous, "Do you mind if I ask,' he coughs, 'Where you got the ring?"

"Ah! Yes! ''Twas forged of the finest metals in Asgard-."

"Yeah okay. Forget I asked."

Tony interjects, "Pep's was from Tiffany's."

Pepper reaches to grab Natasha's hand, "Where's yours hon? I never see you take it off. Did you lose it?"

Romanoff tugs her hand back, "Something like that."

Tony force lifts Banner hand which he quickly pulls away, "His finger's naked too. What happened? You meet some chic you liked better in the other world?"

He groans, "Blame the hulk."

Tony sighs, "Alright. I know what I'm getting the Banner's for their anniversary: Hulk-proof, mission-proof wedding bands."

Jane whispers from behind them with a yawn, "What are you guys up to?"

"Hide the pad, hide the pad," Pepper mumbles through her teeth while Banner crumples the page. Natasha snatches the paper from behind her back and stealthily tucks the page into Thor's back pocket.

Pepper laughs, "We were just sharing recipes…"

Natasha lifts an eyebrow, "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"No one else was saying anything."

The demigod freezes up initially. With a heavy sigh Thor just keeps his voice soft;

"No. Jane Foster, I was requesting Dr. Banner's assistance in planning the perfect proposal."

Tony holds his head, flipping Antonia in his arms, "Wow man, you're hopeless."

Thor ignores and just steps forward to meet her in the center of living room, "Having friends witness this encounter is very important to me. I wish to share a few things with you, Lady Jane. I do not ever wish to make you uncomfortable or to embarrass you. I shall never again bring the head of an Asgardian beast home or abandon you with my mother if that is not your wish-."

She smiles her eyes closing slightly, "I get it. I forgive you. And I don't have a problem with your friends or your mother, it was just...having the entire city was a bit much…"

Pepper drops her jaw with a whisper, "He did what?!"

Tony whispers back, “I told you!”

Bruce rolls his finger, hinting for Thor to move it along.

The demigod refocuses on the brunette in front of him, a hand over her stomach, "We are to be parents and I wish to be a part of their lives for always. You are the center of my universe Jane Foster. You shine brighter than any star in my world. And I wish to marry you. To spend eternity with you."

Her head tilts, watching him kiss her hand. Her lip quivers, "Alright that was, sweet."

He takes a knee, revealing an amethyst crystal he's presumably carried around for the month, "I am requesting once more, with a promise to care for you and all of the children we will have."

She cringes, "I'm good with just having the twins-,"

"Will you let me become yours?"

Jane nods, her gentle hands over his strong cheeks, "Yes Thor. Let's get married."

"You will be my Queen?"

"Yes, yes. A million times yes."

A wide smile spreads over his features, standing to scoop Jane up into his strong arms and to latch his mouth onto hers.

Pepper cheers with Brody, Svetlana, and Izabella, Tony shakes his head. Clint takes mental notes while Natasha rests an elbow on his shoulder. He glares, "What?" She winks.

Once Jane's feet touch the ground she taps her side, "Oh gosh, I need to call Darcy."

Thor laughs, running to scoop up Banner from off the ground. Bruce cringes, "Oh geez!”

Thor lowers him back down with a slap on his back, "I wish for you to be my primary gentleman at the wedding!"

Natasha steps forward kindly, offering Jane a hug, "He was very excited. I think Pepper got some pictures for you."

She smiles, "Thanks."

"You're happy?"

Jane nods sincerely, "I love him."

Romanoff smirks and moves to touch her small baby bump.

Alex barks as the door swings open, a panting Steve wiping his forehead when he looks at the mob still in the same room;

"Hi guys. What's going on? What did I miss?"

Alex barks and moves to jump on Natasha, running to Bruce next.

Tony points to address Steve, "This guy just got engaged. Which is good news for you! Because if he can get married anyone can."

Steve nods, hands on his hips, "Uh huh. That's great Thor, congratulations."

Jane momentarily lowers her phone, mid call with her best friend, "Darcy said to remind the captain that she's still single."

Rogers tries and fails at a polite response, "Yeah? I'm good. Too busy for. That. You know, during the war when I was stationed in-."

Clint moves to grab his jacket and search for the keys to his truck, "And I'm out!"

* * *

When Barton makes his way up the hill and pulls into the driveway he's biting his lip. He can see Laura waiting in the window with a smile on her face. 

She's fixed the chimney and replaces the front door from cherrywood to a white washed oak. And the walk is shoveled from the recent snowfall.

He abandons his bow in the backseat and walks purposefully toward the door. Clint is a man on a mission when she greets him with a warm hug.

"I missed you," she whispers.

He takes her hands, "That was too long. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Nat."

"I know,' she looks over his bruises, 'I made dinner.”

"Laura? Do you love me?"

She's confused over his pointed question, "Of course I do."

"No I mean, love me enough to move up here, build out our home, raise a family...get married?"

Laura crosses her arms, shawl folding with her, "What are you asking me, Clint Barton…"

He scoffs, still pointed when he holds her hands, never breaking eye contact, "I think, I'm asking you if you'd marry me."

She returns his loving stare, unsure of how to respond, "Really? Are you pranking me?"

"No. And look, I got some shit to work through but working on it. -I'm going to be a mentor to some meta kids and I can't afford not to grow up. It's what got me thinking 'bout what I want. And if it's what you want?"

She nods with a smile. The time away has been good for him, "Yes. It is. Do I get to meet these kids someday?"

"The girl's nuttier than squirrel shit but she's a badass. And I think you'll like the boys."

"Well,' she hugs her arms around his waist, 'Not as much as I like you."

He grins, still serious, "So you'd marry me?"

She hums with a nod, "Yeah. As long as it's up here."

"At the cabin."

"With my sister."

"And Nat."

"Quick elopement."

"Saturday?"

"I'll be there."

He leans down to kiss her deeply. Unlike Thor he prefers it quiet, they both do. He makes a face when he pulls away.

Her head tilts, "What."

"I don't have a ring," he mumbles.

She laughs, "You think I need a ring?!"

"You're getting a ring.”


	27. Head Over Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes Natasha talk. Clint hosts a simple ceremony.

One week later Natasha is heading down the hallway to locate Bruce. It's been a week of awkward and limited interactions focused on the kids and with him working until 3am to catch up on projects.

They try but it’s always uncomfortable and so avoiding keeps the peace. 

She tugs at her black dress, right earring in hand as she clips on her left.

She pushes her way inside of the lab, seeing him for the first time all day, “Are you ready, Bruce."

He's in no rush to move, his eyes falling on the redhead when he responds calmly, "Yeah. You look great, Tasha."

Her head stays low as she puts her other earring in.

Tony is sitting on top of the desk, calmer than usual. Their zen state tells Romanoff they’re sharing in some sort of deeper conversation, “Where are you going? Fancy dinner for two?”

"A private event and we're going to be late," Natasha answers quickly.

"Right," Bruce snatches his jacket and moves to stand at her side. She turns around abruptly and makes her way for the door.

Tony salutes, "Oh. Tell Clint congrats. I expect to be invited to the one year anniversary party.”

She rolls her eyes, “Don’t be offended, it’s Clint. I doubt he invited anyone on the team.”

Romanoff looks up toward Banner as they walk down the hall, leaving Tony in the lab, “What were you two talking about?”

He taps his pockets for the keys, "Nothing important."

Natasha lifts them from her own bag, "I'll drive."

"Are you okay?," he asks sincerely.

“Yes,” they enter the elevator, moving quickly to the garage.

She bites her cheek and starts the car, "The first few rooms are ready at the center. We should move The youngest ones first, make sure they're settled. I asked a few agents to help in that process."

"Okay," he sighs, focusing out of the window. She's back to talking about the kids.

Natasha takes a deep breath, her eyes momentarily low, "And I have a mission this week so I need you to clear my medical card."

"Okay. Are you alright?,” he repeats. Her eyelids are puffy and her voice keeps cracking.

"I'm great."

He wants to scream, struggling to keep his voice low, "Natasha. Stop. I can't do this."

"Do what?"

Bruce tugs his curls, "Please pull over for a second."

She lifts her eyebrows, frustrated over the traffic, "We're already late. And it's a long drive."

"Natasha, I really need you to."

Romanoff twists her lips and complies, shutting the car off with extra force. She crosses her arms. He leans forward and turns to face her, "Can you talk to me?”

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Natasha."

"What?"

He zones out straight ahead, brushing the dashboard, "You just came back from a mission where you were locked up in a mansion with-."

"I don't want to revisit those memories-."

"I get it. But I love you. And I know you're hurting,' he moves to unlock the doors, 'You're going to let me drive, so that you can talk."

"I'm not talking."

"Yes you are. Even if it's an incoherent ramble. Switch."

"Bruce Banner!

"Natasha Romanoff!"

Tears are in her eyes so she fixates forward and quickly moves her eyes from off of him.

He opens the driver side door to see the tears quietly slipping down her cheek. He waits patiently, hands in his pockets;

"Natasha, you're forgetting that I've been there."

"I'm okay."

"I know you're not okay."

She inhales, "I need this to stop. So stop."

"Tasha, please. I know what it's like to be hurt by people you trust. By your father. By someone who is supposed to be there for you. I get, what it's like to be locked up for months."

Her head away from him as he continues;

"I know what it's like to have someone you love and cared about taken away from you. To hold them in your arms as they take their last breath. And it sucks. And it hurts. But you need to talk about it or it's going to eat you alive from the inside out."

Natasha covers her face, she can't breathe.

"You blame yourself even though it wasn't your fault- none of this was your fault. You don't want to hear any of this but it's okay to cry, more than once. It’s normal to feel and to mourn. So, get it out of your head that it's not. You're not alone anymore. You don't need to hide, not from me."

Her head falls forward onto the steering wheel, letting her emotions spill out in full force. Bruce waits there, on the side of the road with a tentative hand on her shoulder. His thumb brushes her lovingly.

She takes an inhale, quoting him feels easier, "It sucks. And it hurts. I can't sleep. Usually I can suppress it- but I've never been allowed to feel the way I'm able to feel right now. It's overwhelming."

He nods and just listens as she vaguely rambles about her encounter watching her hazel green eyes look up to meet his after a few more minutes.

"We're going to be late. And I don’t want to disappoint Clint.”

He nods, "I'll drive if you keep talking."

Consenting to take the passenger seat, she shifts to the right. She's in no position to drive and being on time for her best friends wedding is far too important.

Bruce sits momentarily in the silence, waiting until they get back onto the road before pushing her further;

"I, want to know about Alexei."

"Ugh, Bruce-."

"Not the bad stuff. I want to know who he was."

She drops her hand from her cheek to her lap, "This is stupid."

"Trust me, hearing about your ex is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday. But it's therapeutic. And now it's hot in here,' he switches on the air, the vent aimed at her face to incite a chuckle he succeeds at receiving, 'Sorry."

Natasha brushes her hair back, "Alright! I'll talk. Just don't you dare aim the vent at my face again or I'll push you out of the car."

It's a long ride, full of tears and awkward metaphorical teeth pulling. Natasha feels a weight off her chest by the end of it, grateful for his patience and persistence.

* * *

Upon arriving at the snow covered cabin, Natasha gives Bruce a peck on his cheek and runs up the hill to stand behind Clint.

He's as dressed up as Clint can be, dark jeans and an untucked dark blue polo shirt.

She hugs him from behind, "You look great."

He squeezes her arms and slips a ring in her palm, "Hey you guys made it. Thanks for coming. Hold that?"

"Yep."

Laura waves, standing opposite Clint in a basic dark blue quarter sleeved pleated dress. Their boots are both brown, a simple small bouquet of snowdrops in Laura's hand.

Her sister stands behind her, a total of five people standing in the 'audience'. So Bruce searched for a familiar face, finds Maria and stands with her.

Laura's father leads the quick and simple ceremony, offering plenty of personal touches.

Clint then shares his vows first, holding on tightly to Laura's free hand.

"I don't have anything life altering to say. Just that I love ya. And I can't wait for us to start our forever."

Laura is the happiest, simplest, tear free and carefree bride of the century. She nods with a brief reply;

"Me too. I love you Clint. I'm yours, now and always."

Her dad laughs lightly, crying more than either the bride or the groom, "Do we have rings to exchange."

Clint reaches behind him, taking the gold band from Natasha. He lifts it with a fare, "Etched it myself."

"Aww, Clint," Laura offers her hand, watching him slip it onto her fourth finger.

She reaches for her sister to take a band of her own. She tilts her head, "I didn't etch it, but I think you'll like it."

"Shit that's sick," he blushes and covers his mouth with the slip up, eyeing his now father-in-law.

Laura laughs, "Can I kiss him now daddy?"

He complies, "I think I have to say yes."

The archer wraps his arms around her tightly. Laura's sister leads the cheer.

Natasha watches, her hands clasped before she remembers to reach behind her and hands Clint his bow.

Barton takes the arrow from Laura, helping her position and aim toward a tree they've carved their initials into. She bites her lip as they pull the bow back and fire it into their target. It's about as corny as the Barton couple will get for the day and Natasha will hold it over his head for all eternity.

The small dinner takes place inside the large cabin the couple have worked so hard on for the past year, lit by the fireplace and the various lanterns covered with holly berries.

Laura is enjoying herself with her sister and friend and Maria cracks open a beer, tapping her can with Clint's. Barton reaches for a third to offer one to the physicist, “Come on man. It’s my day. Drink one.”

Bruce considers arguing. He relents instead, “Why not.”

Barton laughs, “Hey! Cheers man.”

Natasha makes her way to the makeshift dance floor, lifting her beer. She smiles;

"As, the groom's, best-woman, I think I'm obligated to embarrass him at this point in the evening.”

Clint yells and chugs his beer, "Sit down Nat."

"Shut up. I'll be quick; Clint, you are my best friend. And I've known you for a long time but I can say with confidence that I've never seen you this happy. This is just the beginning of the journey you're starting together and well, speaking from experience it's not always easy. But. Having someone by your side who fights for you, who stands by you no matter what...I promise you, it's worth it. You guys are perfect for each other. Of all the girls you’ve dated, and there’s been a handful, I don’t think anyone is as long suffering and kind as Laura. So, to my best friend and my new sister, Laura and their forever."

Laura stands first, her hand in her husband’s when she raises her glass. Barton chugs his beer and moves to hug Natasha;

"Gonna dance?"

She cringes, "I really hope your playlist consists of a little more than just country music." He shrugs. Natasha rolls her eyes. He pouts, already having one too many.

"One! Dance."

After many undercover missions and various assignments, the friends seem to float as they glide through a peppy number.

Laura makes her way over after a bit, swapping in for Natasha. The redhead circles around not entirely surprised when she meets Bruce out on the floor. She looks up with a smile as he holds her close. Her eyes close, their foreheads touching.

"I love you," he whispers.

She nods, letting him lead. Natasha let's her head fall onto his chest, content to hear his heartbeat;

"Are we okay?"

He whispers against her red hair, "We will be. I promise."

She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him in tight. Even if she has questions, he feels safe, he's her home.   
  
Natasha looks up with a thought, “Riley and Violet call each other sisters.”

She’s back to working. He smiles, looking down at the redhead with raised eyebrows, “Uh huh...”

”That’s the vibe I want at the center. No rivalry, just, one big awkward family.”

“Like us?”

She laughs, “Yeah. Like us.”

Fury extends a hand to Maria who laughs initially. He reaches further, she rolls her eyes and gives in. Dancing with her boss in a cold cabin lit by a fire isn't what she had in mind for her Saturday, but in the words of Maria Hill;

"What the hell."

* * *

Izabella lays on her bed late at night with her eyes fixating on the ceiling above. She toys with a green orb full of energy she's created purely out of boredom. She can't sleep, her creativity reaching a peak over the past few weeks.

She sits up excitedly over the bending energy, using her other hand to break and mold.

Izabella spins it casually, a small gust brushing her hair back. She's mesmerized, watching her power fill the room when she flips her hand to expand the energy.

She can practically feel every thread of time and space. The green movement stills, filled with various colors and shapes;

"Woah…"

Her gentle finger reaches for a particular glow, tempted to touch it.

_Screams fill her mind the instant she does glowing yellow eyes visible through her orb. There's blood. Green and red. A hulk is roaring as Captain America's shield thrown across a colorful field..._

_Mjolnir cracks at the center after a huge stroke of lightening, a million pieces of what look like rocks falling from the sky. There's a glowing roadway of sorts. Broken lines cause a sort of Iron Man's suit to fall from the sky, only it's a scream from a woman._

_A redhead aims her pistol with her blood-stained fingers. A girl holding her eyes as she screams- they’re dark, vacant._

_Shattering glass echoing next. Everyone is dressed in black...everyone she loves..._

"Izzy?!"

Brody's call results in her making a fist to breathlessly pull all of the energy back inside of her.

She answers the door, trying to compose herself.

The boy shrugs, pointing over his shoulder, "I know it's late but can't sleep. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

She agrees excitedly, forcing a smile, "I get popcorn."

"Great! We won't wake up your aunt?"

"Oh she not care. She join us."

"Wait! Really?!"

"Really."

"Wow. I can get used to this…!"

She momentarily closes the door, still trying to stop hyperventilating over whatever it is she has just seen. Her heart pounds, lifting her hand to create a calming green mist.

Izabella closes her fist once more and moves to go join her new adopted brother and her aunt downstairs. 

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, the comments, and for being a reader! Your support means the world to me. I am so excited to hear what you thought of the third installment and to get working on the next. Sending virtual hugs!!!
> 
> If you like the series and you want more jokes, misquotes, previews and the like, check out my tumblr:   
> https://gammacousin.tumblr.com


End file.
